


Moonlight Midnight Glory

by Cherron_Reed



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherron_Reed/pseuds/Cherron_Reed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DID NOT WRITE THIS:  It is Written by  <a href="http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/">Lady M. Harris</a>.<br/>A/U:<br/>Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,<br/>this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and<br/>there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,<br/>please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris</p><p>CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT MIDNIGHT GLORY  
  
   
  
Silver Millennium  
  
   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
   
  
Prince Darien was bored. The informal banquet was beginning to fill with large crowds. Most of the people here, he was already familiar with, most of them being from his court, Earth. Some of the faces were unfamiliar, most of them from the moon, he had been introduced to earlier, vaguely, and informally.   
  
The banquet was intended for his royal court, ambassadors, and delegates, to become informally acquainted with the royal court and their ambassadors, and delegates of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
He could definitely say the banquet was a royal smash. Everyone seemed to getting along famously. Darien felt he could finally have some peace to himself, by returning to his chambers. He also remembered that Malachite, his close friend and trusted General Ambassador to the European countries, had promised to send a skillful, young maiden of the moon, to his chambers this evening for a back massage.  
  
At the request of the Supreme Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, she had requested his parents to delegate the matters of Earth becoming familiar with the Silver Millennium to Prince Darien. Since the matters of becoming an Elite Ambassador for Earth would eventually fall into his capable hands, his parents had relented happily.  
  
It was not but six months earlier that Earth was caught unawares of the rulings of the Silver Millennium by the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom had quietly placed a screen over the rest of the galaxy, centuries before, thereby allowing Earth to believe it was the only living planet in the galaxy. So powerful and wise was she, by allowing Earth to develop its technology and culture, until Earth could understand the scope of its own existence, power and its own place in the galaxy. Like a loving mother, the screen from Earth's blocked view, was slowly lifted, until one day, before the astounded scientists of Earth, the Moon Kingdom was revealed in all its regal and astonishing splendorous glory.  
  
Even now, Prince Darien, could only shake his head thinking about the events that had all but floored the entire inhabitants of Earth of the ruling of the Moon Kingdom. It boggled his mind countless times thinking about Queen Serenity and the amount of power she held. No person should ever have that amount of power, the power to destroy an entire galaxy. And yet, she was nothing less than, a just and gentle ruler. Not to mention, very wise and old. Looking at Queen Serenity, one would have to guess her age, for she didn't look a day over thirty, even though she was well over five hundred years old.  
  
Which brought him back to his train of thought, his back massage. He was looking quite forward to some relaxing time. Working endless hours with delegates and ambassadors from the other planets was tiring. Not to mention, the endless long evenings at dinner parties, luncheons, and meetings. The relentless pace was making him sharp and disgruntled, which was usually not his nature. He needed ease for his aching mind, and last, but not the least, his aching body.  
  
   
  
   
  
The Supreme Princess, Princess Serenity, also known as Serena, was also present at the banquet, although, not many of the guests knew she would be in attendance. Princess Serenity was a well known and guarded princess of the Moon Kingdom. The vast surrounding planets knew how much the Queen loved and protected the only child she had. And so, unofficially, Serena was attending the banquet.  
  
Serena had decided not to make an appearance at the banquet. She had all her reasons, usually, the crowds of swans that would attend her, which was enough to deter any princess. Though, the banquet was "unofficial," there was still the formal bowing and courtiers, and all the boring court rules to follow. Sometimes, Serena just wished she could just attend any occasion without being recognized. Although, it was somewhat nice, at this banquet, majority of the court of Earth didn't know who she was.   
  
Serena was thinking at that moment, as she slipped away, quietly from her chambers, leaving her lady-in-waiting, Princess Mina of Venus, who was softly snoring on Serena's chaise, that it would be great if she could get her hands on some of that fabulous chocolate soufflé cake and vanilla ice cream, that she had glimpsed of as she passed the banquet halls earlier that day. Princess Raye of Mars, another one of Serena's ladies-in-waiting had snuck in some Moon Haze into their chambers, and the young women had indulged in the forbidden drink, giggling quietly among themselves, as they talked about boys and stolen kisses in the dark.  
  
Of course, Serena, had had a couple of stolen kisses. Although, they were quite few, considering, most of the boys, were either scared witless of her mother, of her stunning beauty, or of the awesome power she would someday yield. Serena's lovely lips curled in distaste as she remembered the last overzealous boy. The last gala she had attended, he had somehow cornered her behind a large palm plant, somehow getting past the Sailor Senshi. He then went on to whisper sweet nothings in the astonished Serena's ears, then pushed her back against the wall, planted his body in front of her, and blocked her view from the crowd. If he had been smart, and listened to Serena, when she politely began to push him away from her, he would have left the gala, unnoticed and unheard of. Instead, overwhelmed the sight of her luscious beauty and her intoxicating scent, he tried then to kiss her lips and press his body more intimately against hers. Not believing the rumors that someday, Princess Serena would be far more powerful than her own mother, and plus the fact, which hardly any of the moon inhabitants had ever witnessed the power of the Queen; for they had always been shielded by any threat to the Silver Millennium, he began to further press his attentions on a then frowning Serena.   
  
Although, not much could cause her to anger, for she had been schooled to control her anger at the tender age of birth, because of the power she could unleash within her. Anger had to be controlled or lives could be lost thoughtlessly, but this had definitely taken the cake.   
  
She had thought the blonde haired boy was rather cute, his name being Charoen, as she belatedly recalled, but he had really never spoken to her, didn't know who she really was, and she didn't care for the way his kiss slobbered all over her lips, much less being mauled like some harlot! Seething anger had erupted, when his hand grabbed a fistful of her breast, a blast of white energy slammed into the precious lower part of him, although in her anger, she had made sure she didn't actually kill the boy, just merely stunned him.  
  
Many of the guests had also been stunned by the white flash of light, it was rare the moon inhabitants ever witnessed the power of the royal court. The Sailor warriors or princesses of the surrounding planets had come rushing in pursuit, their royal garb already transformed into their warrior uniform. In all the confusion, some of the guests had panicked, never having witnessed the legendary Sailor warriors in uniform, for it had been eons since they had been any type of threat to the moon kingdom.  
  
In the mists of the uproar, Queen Serenity had teleported from an important meeting with negations with King Damian and Queen Augusta of Earth, arranging their son, Prince Darien to meet with all the surrounding planets' delegates.  
  
Serena had flushed with embarrassment as she noted the worry in her mother's face. Understanding came as Queen Serenity had gazed at the fallen boy, momentarily unconscious, beside her daughter's silk skirts.   
  
Serena twinged with guilt as she remembered how her mother had gathered her up in her arms among the uproar of the crowd, the Sailor warriors having already lifted the unconscious boy, with his anxious parents in tow, were being escorted out of the gala.   
  
Serena was perplexed as she remembered peeking up at her mother's face, her mother had almost the most suspiciously amusing smile on her face, before it was masked again by a serene expression.  
  
Needless to say, Serena did not want a repeat of that situation. Her brows gathered again in a frown, as she made her way down the dark hallways. This side of the palace was quite dark, considering it was off limits to all the guests except those of the immediate family of the royal court of Earth and the immediate family of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Thinking about that boy always made Serena's mouth dry. The boys always seemed to be gawking at her. Princess Lita of Jupiter would always tell her that the boys were just in awe because of her legendary beauty, and all Serena would do is stick her tongue out at her, because Lita always had boys calling at her palace, she was like a magnet, tall and lithe, with her long hair, the color of brown autumn was almost tomboyish. She got along famously with boys their age. Her and Princess Mina of Venus always bickered, because just like Serena, Princess Mina was very beautiful, and unapproachable. Whereas, Princess Lita of Jupiter and Princess Raye of Mars had no problems with talking to boys.   
  
Serena had always been kind of jealous of Raye, because Raye with her long, blue black hair and fiery personality was just as beautiful as the rest of the princesses, but she didn't have any problems with going after the boy she liked. She always had, out of all the princesses, a boyfriend. Or a companion, if you put it that way. All the princesses were virgins, until their wedding day.  
  
Princess Raye had remarked that where Mina was indeed very beautiful with her long golden hair that reached way below her knees, gorgeous blue eyes, a lithe figure with endless legs, Serena was everything all of the girls had remarked with longing they wished they had, and that was lusciousness. Sure, all the princesses knew Serena was smart, but she had that kind of sensuality that men dreamed about in their beds. Snickering, Lita would laugh at Serena's innocent expression. Yeah, Lita had remarked, how could such an innocent be so sexy? Whereas Serena was tall, with thick, long silvery hair, a trademark that distinguished her as a Supreme princess, since all Supreme princesses were born with silver hair; it was done up high on her head, in two rope braids or "meatballs," that reached as well, below her knees, large smokey gray eyes, and dark, long sooty lashes to frame her eyes. Her lips were rosy and very full, 'kissable' as one boy had remarked to her. But, it was her figure that Lita had said that the men dreamed of. The perfect figure eight, no small dainty breasts on Serena, nosiree, hers were upright and full, with long curvous endless legs to top off her figure. The kind of legs men dreamed about being wrapped around them, Lita had laughed. The girls had all laughed and blushed at the same time, including Lita.  
  
Serena grinned shamelessly, as she thought of them giggling and laughing, when the subject had then turned to sex. She could remember them in her bedroom, the large balcony doors were open, the warm breeze shifting their hair, as the morning sun bounced glittering highlights off all the girls' hair, all the princesses were gathered on the balcony on huge white silk pillows, their heads together, the soft billowy silks of their white skirts spread in disarray as they giggled and whispered about the forbidden subject.  
  
Abruptly, her thoughts vanished as Serena came to a large dark wooden double doors. This wasn't here the last time she came this way, she thought. Perhaps, she had indulged in a bit too much of Moon Haze.  
  
Serena only hesitated for a moment, before knocking on the doors, for the guards to let her out, waiting impatiently. But what happened next, took her completely by surprise.  
  
The door was opened quickly, firm hands grasped hers, and she was dragged unceremonious into a dark room. She was dimly aware of the door thudding shut behind her, too startled to say a thing, but to gasp in dismay, as she found herself gazing into the most startling pair of blue eyes, with the longest, darkest eyelashes that had ever graced a man. They gleamed wickedly at her, narrowing as they boldly and openly, assessed her figure.  
  
"Well, Malachite said he'd send a moon maiden," he drawled as he studied her slowly, his eyes travelling insolently over her. "Malachite, certainly hadn't seen you, otherwise he'd kept you for himself!"  
  
With her hands still being firmly held within his, and before she had a chance to utter a word, she found herself jerked forward and drawn into his embrace, and yet worse-his lips suddenly coming down on hers hard and possessively.  
  
She had been kissed before, but not like this! His body pressed against hers, so she was forced to feel the entire length of his hard body. Unlike the boy at the last gala, whose movements were clumsy , this was a man, who was sure of himself , his kisses expertly executed and demanding. His mouth was hard and merciless, they seem to sear her mouth, forcing them apart to accept the onslaught of his tongue.  
  
When she would have moved her head to escape his mouth, his hand only merely held her head in place, grasping the long silver braid of her hair within his hands, while the other hand of his held her firmly around her slim waist.  
  
Serena was completely breathless being crushed against him. She felt her head beginning to spin, her head falling back as waves of heat enveloped her. The sound of tiny involuntary whimpers were forced from her throat as the man continued his pillage of her mouth.  
  
When she thought she would faint, the man suddenly loosened his hold somewhat, slightly raising his head to gaze into her face, "By God, do all moon maidens look like you?" he asked harshly, studying the planes of her face and swollen lips. That hair, his desire muddled mind acknowledged sluggishly, was different. The color of brilliant white diamonds! Serena could only try to regain her breath, trying deseparetly to control her senses that seem to be running away from her.  
  
"Sir-!" she could only gasp.  
  
She could feel his fingers play at the silk strap that held up part of her dress, the teasing fingers rolling the strap back and forth against her heated shoulder. He laughed huskily as it slipped down and fell away, revealing the slight mound of her curved breast.  
  
"I can buy you another dress, my moon princess, just let me taste you again." And before she could say another word, his lips claimed hers again, his arms tightening around her, drawing her even closer than she thought possible.   
  
Oh God, oh God, she thought, did men really kiss like this? Her knees went weak, and she swayed against him, helpless over the waves of heat that washed over her. She felt half awake, aware of some strange creeping sensation - a kind of languor that seem to take control over her, a kind of acceptance that had nothing to do with her mind or her body.  
  
With the pressure of his body, the animal heat and demanding kisses were beginning to be too much for her inexperience. When his fingers found the rapidly hardening point of her nipple through her silk dress, she struggled back to reality.  
  
Realizing for the first time since her encounter with the stranger, that she had not engaged in her powers to deter him as she did the boy at gala, totally confused her momentarily. The man mistook her sudden cease of movement as surrender, and he began to plunder the hollow of her exposed throat.   
  
With a half cry of dismay and something else she didn't want to accept deep within her, she gathered her powers together as haphazardly as she could, and a silvery glow began to emit from her, engulfing the couple in its dazzling light.  
  
Prince Darien lifted his head from the moon maiden's smooth throat, dimly aware of the intoxicating power surrounding them. The fog in his brain was instantly gone, the second his body embraced her powers like a blanket.   
  
Instead of the stunning him, as she had the boy, Charoen, at the gala, this man fully took all she had to give him, the blaze of light and power, only being absorbed by him like a cushion. It enveloped him and then her again, momentarily stunning her, as his emotions and an immense power, as strong as hers, flowed freely back to her.  
  
For a brief moment, she had witnessed his emotions, felt his strong desire for her, through him. And he had through her, felt her helpless surrender to desire, that she did not understand for him. For a brief moment, they had shared minds and souls, and had become one.   
  
It was not possible to do this. It was only written in the Legends, of becoming one with another as they did. They called this the binding of minds and soul, Soul Mates. This could not be, her mind cried, she was one of the most powerful women in the galaxy, second to her mother, and yet this stranger, this man, had enveloped her powers as if he had cradled a babe in his arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien demanded, his eyes narrowing as he shoved her away from him.  
  
Serena could only blink, still gasping for her breath, her knees were still weak from the drain of all the energy. She would have collapsed, but the man caught her. An angry blush began to stain her cheeks, when she saw the dangerous and cold fury in his eyes were directed at her.  
  
"Who am I?" she spluttered, anger shaking her voice, "You-you! How dare you drag me into this room, and-and attack me like some loose thing!" She was so mad at this point, she stood there panting for breath, trying to gather her strength.  
  
The anger in Darien seem to dissipate in him as held her at arms length from him. Studying the girl, the frown on his forehead seem to deepen. This girl didn't look like a common servant, from the look and quality of her dress. Some highborn moon lady, probably. Stunningly beautiful, her lips full and swollen from his kisses. Darien had to drag his eyes from her lips to concentrate on what she was saying.  
  
Serena became flustered and angry all over again, as she noticed where the man's attention. "And, what do you mean, who am I?" her eyes narrowed. "I should be demanding that of you!" she spat.  
  
"If your not the girl Malachite sent, then-who are-"  
  
"Would you let go of me!" she spat again, then without warning he did.  
  
"Ohh!" she spluttered again as she landed on her rump, with a flurry of white silk skirts bellowing around her. "I don't know who this Malachite is, but if you hadn't attacked me like- like some monster, perhaps I'd had the chance to explain that I had somehow got lost in those godforsaken dark hallways!" she retorted.  
  
"Oh, shit! That's just great! And just where the hell you were you heading to?" Despite the so called reasonable sound of his voice, there was a steely quality underlying his words, that made her answer him sullenly.  
  
"I was going to the banquet. I thought I had came to right doors, the guards had said that I only had to knock on the doors and they would have let me out, but when I knocked on them, I was dragged into this room by you - and you -"  
  
"Attacked you?" he actually had the nerve to grin wickedly at her.   
  
Anger surged through her again, bringing her to her feet.  
  
"This is not funny, you're-"  
  
"Yes, I know, a monster" he interrupted her, "And it isn't funny, because not everyday does one run across a moon maiden who displays that amount of power?" He quirked a dark eyebrow at her flushed face. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, I'm Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom, the Elite Ambassador for Earth and son to King Damian and Queen Augusta, rulers of planet Earth, at your service, madam." Prince Darien bowed slightly, mocking her with the pun of the half bow.   
  
Anger washed over her again, for she knew that he had slightly insulted her. Not one to be outdone by insults, she quickly and very gracefully, which she missed Darien's brows raising, when she curtsied deeply, her silk white skirts flared elegantly around her, and her silver head bowed very low to him. "And I am the Supreme Princess to all of the surrounding planets, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter to the Supreme Queen, Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium, at your service, your highness!" she added the last word sardonically, indicating she knew her station was well above his.  
  
The cad only had the gall to laugh at her taunting! "Well, perhaps that explains the power backing you," he said, sobering as he reached and clasped her arm, hauling her up and against him.   
  
"Yes, but it doesn't explain how an Earthling such as yourself, should have the same amount of powers such as myself, it's not possible, at least not here!" struggling, she was getting breathless again, the feel of his hard length did something strange to her. Remembering, his emotions for her when they had shared minds, she began to struggle more fiercely, fear of the unknown and of her uncertain emotions pushing her.  
  
"Would you cease your struggling!" he bit out, his eyes narrowing again. "I'm not going to hurt you!" How could he? He wasn't even sure what he was doing, and he was already regretting his actions. Soul Mates! Jesus, he had some thinking to do, if the Legends were right. He had no time for young virgins! Much less one that was destined for him. Damn!   
  
"Before you go back to the banquet, you better think hard about what just happened between us. You've heard the Legends, and I have the feeling you don't take your duties lightly." His grip on her arms were beginning to hurt.  
  
"I don't care about the Legends, and ohh!" she shook her head, still struggling. "This can't be true, you! I won't be coupled with you!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly! But, before you go on barking at nothing, I suggest you go on back to your room, and get a hold your mother, for I'm sure she's already felt the surge of energy you so kindly displayed for my benefit." he retorted as he pushed her towards the door.  
  
"I don't bark!" she huffed angrily, still trying to release her arm from his tight grip as he opened his door. Before she even had a chance to say anything more, his lips came down on hers hard, briefly, and then she was being deposited outside his door, dazed.  
  
"Now, run along, like the good little girl you are," he said, grinning wickedly, swapping her hard on her rear, and evoking a furious gasp from the Serena. She left him looking over her shoulder and glaring at him at the same time, all the while mumbling incoherent expletives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As it turned out, Serena didn't have to go looking for her mother, her mother and the Sailor warriors came looking for her. When the Sailor warriors had transformed it went unnoticed because of the fact that all of the princesses were already in the closed off wing of the palace. Because they didn't want a repeat scene of panic like the one at the last gala, the Sailor warriors had agreed to transform where they could not be witnessed.

  
  
  


"What happened, Serena?" Her mother demanded, her brows furrowing as she noticed her daughter's flushed face. Actually, her daughter looked breathtakingly beautiful, yet flustered, her cheeks were flushed a becoming pink hue, her eyes were bright and flashing, her lips were swollen red, and her hair was actually coming undone out of her braids! Inspecting her daughter more closely, Queen Serenity also noted that Serena not only seemed slightly out of breath, but a steady, heighten aura of energy seemed to be emitting from her.

  
  
  


When Queen Serenity had felt the mind bonding between her daughter and the Earthling, her heart had jumped in awe and fear. Awe at what the Legends foretold were finally coming true. Legends, even Queen Serenity had not wanted to believe in. Legends foretold even older than Queen Serenity, when the Moon Kingdom was nothing more than a few hundred inhabitants, and the Moon Kingdom was nothing more than the Moon.

  
  
  


Grandfather King Plantium of the planet Pluto, who was the oldest inhabitant of the Silver Millennium and Guardian of the Time Gate, had passed on the Legends to all the rulers of the surrounding planets. Legends foretold of a powerful prince and princess that would bind as Soul Mates, they would then become mates for life, combining their powers, which would begin the rulings of the Titanium Millennium. This would take place as the greatest ruling the entire Galaxy would ever witness. Yet, on the dark side, in order for the Titanium Millennium to become, the Moon Kingdom would be destroyed, and so would end the Silver Millennium.

  
  
  


Queen Serenity had known for centuries that this would come to pass, although she had no idea it would end so soon. Her heart already dreaded the things that would come, especially for her daughter. She had no idea who this man was, as King Planitum would not disclose much of the details, except that their love would bare the heights and depths of passion, desire and love in the old and new worlds that they would reign. Just in knowing that, she trusted her instincts to allow the man reign to teach her daughter in the ways of the worlds. She had wondered what planet he would come from, but now the answer was clear.

  
  
  


Earth.

  
  
  


She should have known. Earth was a culture different from all the other planets. Unique in its technology, and skeptic of magic. They were a society that believed only in the logical and mechanical power of technology. Even so, Earth was still centuries behind the rest of the planets in technology. They had scoffed at the power behind all the other planets, never realizing that one of the most powerful beings, besides herself and her daughter, resided on Earth. Their own prince. She had laughed quietly when she had felt the energy surge, remnants of planet Earth's essence identifying itself to her and who had elicited the power. And of course, her daughter's own infant power paralleling within the prince's.

  
  
  


Serena could only grumble a response to her mother's question.

  
  
  


"Really, mother, I am quite fine, as you can tell." she answered somewhat guilty at the way her mother's brow seem to crease even deeper. She knew her mother had felt the energy surge. She knew she had to tell her mother what happened, as if she didn't know! Her mother seem to know everything. She probably knew when that that disgusting man was born!

  
  
  


"And no, I didn't, Serena!" Queen Serenity laughed suddenly, reading her mind and startling her daughter somewhat. It was an ability they both had, but didn't use much, except sometimes when situations were unexpected. The Sailor warriors were perplexed.

  
  
  


"Oh, mother, can it really be?" she moaned, her mother's expression confirming the worst.

  
  
  


"Can what really be?" Sailor Mars asked, her hands on her hips, perplexed as the rest of the warriors.

  
  
  


"Yeah, we felt this huge surge of power," Sailor Jupiter stated looking back and forth between mother and daughter, knowing they had something to do with it, and the unknown power that was unidentifiable.

  
  
  


"The Legends are fulfilling themselves, ladies," Queen Serenity stated quietly, letting it sink. Blank stares greeted her answer.

  
  
  


Exasperated, "Me and that-that Earth Prince are destined together." Serena spat. Noticing her mother's quizzal gaze at her outburst, "I-I met him, by accident, and we exchanged words," when her mother's brows came up in disbelief, she burst out, "Well, he dragged me into his room and kissed me!"

  
  
  


The Sailor warriors gasped in amazement. Serena taken unawares. Unheard of. This must be some prince! And how romantic! To be dragged into you're one and only's arms and kissed, as if he could not be without your lips! Sailor Jupiter sighed, and was followed by another sigh from Sailor Venus.

  
  
  


"Well, that it explains it all," Sailor Mars snickered, and Sailor Venus giggled. Even Sailor Jupiter grinned.

  
  
  


Serena glared at her friends. "It's not funny. I can't stand the man."

  
  
  


Even while her mother hid a smile behind her hand, the other parents of the princesses were showing up concerned. Queen Serenity noticed the Earth guards were arriving with King Damian and Queen Augusta following suit, their faces lined with worry.

  
  
  


Behind the King and Queen strode a tall, young man, his presence notable above the rest, his stride sure and powerful. Prince Darien.

  
  
  


Serena, unaware that her eyes had instantly sought out the prince's, but was notably noticed by the rest of her court. So many emotions ran through her body as she continued to gaze steadily her destined, who stood back, insolently, gazing boldly back, uncaring of their audience.

  
  
  


"Umph!" Sailor Mars, remarked fanning herself with her hand, "no wonder your so flustered, Serena, he's totally hot!"

  
  
  


"You got that right, Mars," Sailor Venus joined in fanning herself, too.

  
  
  


"Ummph, ummmph, umph!" Jupiter hummed under her breath, while Serena glared at her friends.

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


"My God, Darien, she's absolutely breathtaking," Queen Augusta, breathed to her son. "No wonder she's the galaxy's guarded prize," she added, noting how the princess' gaze seem to be locked on her son's face.

  
  
  


Queen Augusta had known the Supreme princess would be in attendance at the banquet, but Queen Serenity had not made an issue that all of the court of Earth meet every person of the moon court. So, the kingdoms had already agreed everyone would be formally introduced at a later date, within a month or so. Queen Serenity's daughter had not caught Queen Augusta's attention much, when they had mentioned she would be attending the banquet also.

  
  
  


"That she is, my dear," King Damian agreed, frowning. He had also noted the sparks flying between his son and the moon princess. The steady aura of silver energy seem to illuminate between the couple, casting a silver glow over everyone in the corridor.

  
  
  


"Where is that light coming from?" Queen Augusta asked, curious, as she gazed at everyone in the corridor.

  
  
  


"Yes, where is it coming from?" Her husband asked, equally confused by the light, and that the moon court seem to be so neligant about the light. Even his son didn't seem so concerned about it, as he continued to hold the moon princess's heated gaze.

  
  
  


"Perhaps, we should continue this conversation in the Ambassador Conference rooms?" Queen Serenity suggested, as everyone starting speaking at once.

  
  
  


"Yes, I do believe, that is a good suggestion, Queen Serenity," King Damian replied with concern. Queen Serenity nodded towards her group of warriors and Serena, who was still glaring at the prince.

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


When they had all settled in chairs around the large conference table, Queen Serenity decided to take the situation into her hands. Earth knew of the Legends of the Titanium, but to them, it was nothing more than a myth. Knowing how Earth scoffed at such things as magic, although they had somewhat, begrudgingly, bowed to the fact that Queen Serenity was very powerful indeed, in the wonders of magic.

  
  
  


They were left stunned during the negotiations between Queen Serenity's court and Prince Darien's delegating duties, when Queen Serenity and her entire court had teleported out the meeting, disappearing within an instant, before the stunned eyes of the Ambassadors of Earth, including King Damian and Queen Augusta's astonished faces, for an emergency call that was telepathically telecasted to the entire Moon court. That had been their very first encounter witnessing the power of the Moon Kingdom, and it had nothing to do with technology.

  
  
  


Even now, Queen Serenity could remember the confusion the Earthlings had displayed as the Moon court began to sound the alarmed over what was being telepathically telecasted. Of course, they could not hear what was being said, but the alarmed faces of the Moon court was more than enough to convince the Earth court that something was happening beyond their experience, until they witnessed the abrupt disappearing of the moon court before their very eyes.

  
  
  


Now, Queen Serenity thought, she had to explain THIS to them.

  
  
  


Serena heard her mother's thoughts, and almost smiled, as she caught her mother's eye.

  
  
  


Then Serena felt it again, that presence. His presence. Within her, touching her, where she didn't want to be touched, but yet somehow did. She felt that surging anger rise within her, bringing a red flush to her cheeks. How dare he! She pushed at his presence within her, but he retaliated by wrapping the coils of his powers insolently around her body, quite negligently caressing her warm skin, here and there, almost illicting a moan that she managed to subdue by clasping with both of her hands over her mouth. Glaring at him, with her wide eyes, while he merely smiled indolently.

  
  
  


'Not now and not here, young man! You have plenty of time to get know her, and I won't stand in your way, seeing as your determined to have her, even if your own self doesn't understand it, yet,' Queen Serenity’s telepathy spoke to Prince Darien. He had almost jumped out of his chair, as she caught him unawares in his seduction of her daughter. She was a mother first, after all, and she could not let him seduce her daughter in front of the whole congregation. Even though, she suspected that he was merely preparing her daughter to accept the fact that they would become Soul Mates.

  
  
  


Darien bowed his head slightly, respectfully to Serena's mother. He had been dimly aware of another presence besides himself and Serena. He hadn't known it was Queen Serenity, although, he had had a hunch it was her. Apparently, Mother and daughter were far better at communicating telephaty than he was. Then again, he had never had anyone to practice on.

  
  
  


"That light," Queen Augusta voiced again, concerned, "it's still here, and we're out of the corridor," all of the court of Earth murmured in agreement, as they and everyone else glanced around the room. Serena's face flushed deeply as she continued to glare at the prince, who's luminous blues eyes gleamed wickedly in the silver glow, a slow sardonic grin began to take shape on his lips.

  
  
  


"That glow belongs to Serena and me, mother," Prince Darien drawled, before Queen Serenity could answer. "Actually, its the combining power of Serena's and mine, our aura energy are infusing together." he continued, "it's really a very pleasant experience," he finished, of course, they didn't know that it was the surging power of desire that him and Serena were experiencing, they didn't need to know that, pinning Serena with his gaze.

  
  
  


Serena could feel his coils of energy spiralling around her body, touching a leg, caressing her bare arm, lightly lifting her silver hair away from her neck to slightly graze the sensitive hollow where her neck and collar bone connected. She in turn, could do almost nothing, the desire to push his energy back was almost as overwhelming as it was to freely enjoy the new sensations that were careening wildly within herself.

  
  
  


And the cad! She thought, he knew what he was doing. She was resenting the fact that she was inexperienced to execute a retaliation, and for invading where he had not been invited. She even understood the fact that he had effectively made sure that, this time, her mother was unaware of what he was doing to her daughter.

  
  
  


He slanted another one of those grins that she was beginning to hate, enjoying her unknowingly aroused discomfort.

  
  
  


"What are you talking about, Darien?" His father asked harshly, confused. There were undercurrents here, that he knew his son was not letting on between him and the moon princess.

  
  
  


"The Legends of the Titanium Millennium are unfolding, before our very own eyes," Queen Serenity answered, still confusing everyone in the room. "My daughter and your son," Queen Serenity nodded towards the couple, empathizing the point, "are fulfilling the Legends by becoming Soul Mates." she said.

  
  
  


"I still don't get it, Queen Serenity," Queen Augusta frowned, "the Legends are nothing but a myth, aren't they?" she appealed to the moon court.

  
  
  


"No, they are not, mother, Serena and I are destined to be together."

  
  
  


"And who says?" Serena exclaimed, jumping up from her quiet sitting position, stunning everyone, but of course, not him! "the Legends? They are all gone, our ancestors, dead and buried, moon dust, if you please!" she burst out, angry at the unfairness of fate.

  
  
  


"Serenity!" exclaimed Queen Serenity, surprised anger lining her features.

  
  
  


"I won't be coupled with him, mother!" Serena continued as if she hadn't heard her mother, "I don't like him."

  
  
  


Serena's face grew redder at the sound of Prince Darien chuckling under his breath.

  
  
  


"My sediments, exactly, Princess," he drawled, " but considering, I take the Legends seriously, and I 'know' that you do, too." he added, as Serena mouth tighten at the comment, then turning to Queen Serenity, " I take it, that means the forces of Beryl are moving swiftly?" at her nod, he continued, " well, it seems that we have much to do, and as we are all aware of, as the court of Earth is also appraised of, the forces of Beryl are closing in their ranks, gathering their armies to began their attacks."

  
  
  


All gathered nodded their head, solemnly, aware of this evil force that was gathering their strength in numbers. It was another one of the missing pieces to the puzzle, that was beginning to fall into place when concerning the Legends.

  
  
  


How else would the Silver Millennium come to an end, Queen Serenity thought, sadden at what must come, and yet she could do nothing. She looked over at her daughter, thoughtfully, acknowledging the grace and beauty that had been bestowed to her at birth. How proud she was of her. Even according to the Legends, she and her prince would be one of the most powerful forces ever known to the galaxy to defeat the forces of Beryl. She wondered what their ruling would be like. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and she couldn't afford for them to see her weak.

  
  
  


Thinking about the forces of Beryl, she couldn't understand, even after all these centuries, why the people of Beryl had rebelled to the her rulings and her forefathers. It was rumored that when the Legends were created, the people of Beryl had rebelled then, disbelieving in the moon magic and wanting the rulings for themselves. They were powerful indeed, but their philosophy was evil and tainted with greed and power, which is why all of the surrounding planets had disinherited any association with the people of Beryl of the planet Beryl, a distant planet from Pluto.

  
  
  


"I take it that the Silver Millennium Crystal is embedded within our planet?" Prince Darien remarked to Queen Serenity, startling everyone, at the mention of the crystal.

  
  
  


"How did you know?" Sailor Mars asked, amazed that this Earthling seemed to know so much about the Moon rulings, and yet they knew so little about him.

  
  
  


"Darien, would you please, be so kind as to inform your mother and I what is going on?" King Damian demanded angrily, he had a feeling of being drowned, and he didn't like the feeling of being at the bottom of the ocean.

  
  
  


"Yes, it is," Queen Serenity sighed, she didn't like this part at all. "And it's up to only you and Serena to retrieve it, no one else, but the two of can touch the crystal, and without it, all is lost."

  
  
  


"Yes, now I'm beginning to understand the logic of the Legends," Darien replied dryly, looking at his parents, "The crystal is the sole source of power that binds the planets together, in the hands of the wrong persons it has the capabilities of destroying galaxies. Of course, the crystal, doesn't just let any one use it, it picks it's own users, good or evil. But certainly, never more than one or three users in an eon."

  
  
  


"My mother cloaked your planet to protect it from the forces of Beryl, and discovering the whereabouts of the crystal, but with the cloak gone, they certainly know now it must be on your planet," Serena joined, she gritted her teeth when Darien raised a brow at her.

  
  
  


"But who put the crystal on our planet and when did that happen?" Queen Augusta asked still confused.

  
  
  


"My mother did, centuries ago, when I was nothing more than a child myself," Queen Serenity stated. "But, I have no idea where on your planet it is, nor do any of my powers detect it's energy. The crystal cloaks itself from any type of disturbance, but it will reveal it's self to your son and my daughter and any other user it picks. So far, only my daughter and your son are known users of the crystal, since they are Soul Mates. If there is another user, the crystal has picked he/she doesn't know or hasn't revealed themselves." She finished.

  
  
  


"And what happens to those that try to use the crystal and are not picked by the crystal?" King Damian asked, although he already knew the answer.

  
  
  


"They die, of course," Serena said quietly.

  
  
  


"That they do, and since Serena and Darien must retrieve the crystal as soon as possible." Queen Serenity continued never missing a beat. "Which brings us back to the point as to when they must retrieve the crystal."

  
  
  


Serena felt her heart thud loudly within her, and had the feeling to dread beginning to fill her, which was confirmed the moment her mother spoke.

  
  
  


"Before my daughter leaves the palace, she must be wed," Queen Serenity declared quietly, over her daughter's outraged denial, pinpointing her stare to her daughter. "It will be done, Serena, whether you want it or not, it is written, in the Legends, so be it." Looking at Prince Darien she acknowledged him also, "You know it must be done, she will not be taken unwed, that I will proclaim ," Now Serena was growling and spluttering, her face beat red. The Sailor Warriors snickered, yet they covertly looked at the prince with longing. King Damian burst out laughing heartily. While Queen Augusta looked outraged.

  
  
  
Those ninnies, Serena thought, warriors, ha! Yet, with her lowered lashes, her eyes sought out the steely planes of Prince Darien's face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
   
  
Serena and Darien were married quietly in the Palace Celestial Rose Gardens, the following morning after the banquet. All that attended was the immediate Royal Moon Court and Earth's most trusted Royal Court.   
  
Afterwards, hasty preparations to leave the palace was expedited due to the dire need to find the crystal. Sailor Venus or Princess Mina of Venus would accompany Serena as her personal body guard, even though Serena had protested that she also had participated in the same lessons as Venus had, in the art defending herself.   
  
In the end, even Prince Darien had contended, it was better to have four people defending the crystal, especially since they had agreed to use no magic in locating the crystal. This would give them the advantage of not allowing the forces of Beryl to locate them by homing into their energies. He himself, had chosen his most trusted friend and warrior, Malachite, to accompany them.  
  
Malachite, a prince in his own right, to the northern lands they called Europe, had been appraised of the situation. He had chuckled at his friend's current predicument. He never in his wildest imaging would have believed that Darien would be married. And to the Supreme Princess, no less! Darien was the last man on Earth, Malachite thought who would marry. In all their travelling, he had never witnessed a woman that had ever interested Darien for more than a couple of months, before he got bored with them. And everywhere they went, beautiful women practically threw themselves at his feet. There was just something about him, perhaps the devil may-care attitude he had, or that no woman could capture his heart. Malachite didn't know.   
  
Malachite did know that where women were concerned, they were good for only one thing to Darien, but to Darien's rightful duties, Darien was loyal and thorough. His duties to serve his parent's kingdom and Earth's defenses were astonishing. He had in his own rights to his own lands, increased the coffers to all that lived there, and made them very wealthy. Prosper and happiness reigned supreme in Darien's domain. It was this evidence, that the rest of Earth looked forward to embracing Prince Darien's rulings in the future. His influences reached well into Malachite's domain as well, and improvements were being noticed by all there as well. Although, most of Earth's inhabitants were peasants, and there were few large cities around the world, technology was advances quickly. It was most prominent in Darien's domain.  
  
The Supreme Princess had been a pleasant surprise as well to Malachite, not Darien's type at all. One of the most beautiful women to have graced the galaxy, in Malachite's opinion. He had never seen hair as hers before, almost the color of white, yet it was shimmering silver in the sun, and her eyes almost matched her hair! She almost seem to ooze sensuality, with her unbelievable figure, and yet, Darien had mentioned that she was nothing more than a virgin! The fire and intelligence that gleamed in her eyes, had told Malachite that Darien had finally met his match, he could understand why Darien was driven to want her, for she was untamed and unbroken.  
  
Malachite had been surprised again, at the choice of the Supreme Princess's personal body guard, another woman! She was reputedly one of the best warriors of the Moon kingdom. Women on Earth were cherished and protected, they were not trained to be protectors. Sailor Venus, in Malachite's opinion could not be a warrior, she was far too beautiful. When they had been formally introduced, Malachite could do nothing but gape at her long shapely, golden legs that were revealed by her short warrior garb, while his friend, Darien laughed outright at Malachite's expression. Even Serena saw the humor, turning her face away to hide her grin. Earth women only wore long dresses, or right above their ankles as many of the peasant women wore. Sailor Venus had chuckled also, she also was a Princess, as was explained to Malachite.  
  
The moon customs were strange to Malachite, as he was beginning to find out, along with many of the other Earth delegates. It was a pleasant surprise, though. To have your chosen mate equal in mind and almost in physical strength and agility. A partner in marriage to make decisions together. It had boundless possibilities, Malachite thought, glancing at Sailor Venus. Of course, there were marriages like that on Earth, but it was not very common, especially among the peasants. Even less, in his lands. By God, she was beautiful, too. She caught his appraising look, and winked, the friendly humor sparkling in her intelligent blue eyes. He hoped all the women on the moon were as friendly and beautiful as the Supreme Princess and Princess Venus.  
  
It was later that afternoon when they were ready to leave. They had to disguise themselves as peasants so that they wouldn't be easily recognized. Serena had been the most challenging, considering her silver hair and silver eyes, were a dead giveaway. With a toss of her head, she transformed her silver hair to a brilliant auburn red and blazing emerald eyes, stating she had always wanted to be a redhead. She almost bursted into laughter at the sight of Malachite's stunned face, while Darien threw up his hands in the air, disgusted. Then again, before his astonished eyes, Sailor Venus' gorgeous golden mane turned into the color of chocolate brown. And even more astonishing, his most trusted friend and comrade also had these strange powers, and that he never knew his friend possessed them. Darien's jet black hair turned into same color as Sailor Venus's just slightly lighter, and the color of his dark blue eyes, lightening also.   
  
Queen Serenity had given Serena the Blue Millennium Crystal, a tiny gem that held no powers, except to help locate the Silver Millennium Crystal on their journey. The tiny dark blue gem, which was worn as necklace held together on a thin strand of silver, would emit a dark blue glow when it was within close distance of it's sister gem. The glow would become a more vibrant blue as they came closer to the other gem, until it was within a few feet of each other. There were other gems closer to the Silver Millennium Crystal, such as the White Millennium Crystal, but it would have given their location away, with it's brilliant show of colors and energy, it emits as it came closer to the Silver Millennium Crystal. Which is why Queen Serenity felt the the Blue Millennium Crystal was alot safer to carry than any of the other gems.  
  
They left under the cover of the vendors arriving at the palace. Most of the royal visitors and some of the moon court were occupied in ballroom, as preparations were made for a lavish ball, given for the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Serena had protested when Darien had reached over and placed a gossamer gauze of gold and hunter green cover over her brilliant auburn braid. Her breath caught at his close proxicimity, she became angry at herself, for not controlling her emotions around him. His lips had curled deviserly as he noticed her rapid pulse at the hollow of her exposed throat. Her enticing scent of mystery and a heady mix of light jasmine engulfed his senses as he roughly tied the gauze under her stubborn chin. Instead of a pair piercing silver eyes gazing back at him, he had to contend with her blazing emerald ones. He felt his body betray him, as he became uncomfortably aware of his lower anatomy responding to her burning gaze.  
  
Christ, he thought. He didn't need this distraction. He should just take the damn girl and get her out of his mind. He didn't understand himself, even now. He would have already had her, and had her out of his mind, by now. She would then, have became demanding, and would bore him, like all the others had. The fact that she was his destined and that she was a virgin, was what had held him at bay. Did Lady Fate really believe she could tie him down to this slip of a girl? Granted she had spunk and intelligence, but then so did the other women, he had had.   
  
Abruptly, he reined his horse away from her, as Serena continued to glare at him.  
  
"For Moon sakes, Serena," Mina whispered into her ear, "at least you could control your lust for the man!" Serena could only glare at her friend as her face turned different shades of red.  
  
"Mina! I despise the man," Serena reigned her horse, her mouth in a grim line as she trotted to keep up with their group leaving the gates of the palace.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes heavenward, "Do you forget who I am, Serena?" she spoke under her breath, "I await your joining, for you surely are ready," she grinned, exasperating Serena.  
  
"As if I didn't notice you fluttering your lashes at Malachite!" When Mina's ears turned a rosy hue, Serena knew she struck a nerve. "Ha! You sly wench!"  
  
"Hush, you dolt! He'll hear you," Mina retorted, grinning back as her friend. She couldn't keep anything from her best friend. "He is a fine looking one, isn't he?" Ignoring Serena's snort, she continued,"I can't believe the moon lacks such manly men." Shivering as Mina continued to appraise Malachite, as he rode beside Darien a couple of paces ahead of Mina and Serena.  
  
In Mina's opinion Malachite, was indeed a very fine looking male specimen. Serena's husband, it was hard to think in the terms that Serena was married, had also caught every woman's attention at the palace. He also, was one of the most handsome men she had ever met in her life, if you like the very hard nose type and very sexy type. Yet, it was Malachite, who in his own terms extruded the same qualities as Darien, who caught her attention from their very first meeting. He could laugh easily, than Darien. There was a sparkle in his pale blue eyes when their gazes met accidently. His hair was slightly long, color of pale white, curly slightly at the base of his neck. His body was as magnificent as Darien's, sinew and seasoned like a warrior.  
  
"You're the married one, Serena," Mina grinned, at Serena questioned look, "yet, if you don't hurry and lose your virginity, you won't be the first in our group to lose it, cause I'll beat you to it," she laughed, at Serena outraged gasp.  
  
"Mina, you better not! You know the rules of princesses." Serena almost shouted.  
  
"Why not, Serena!" she whispered back, furiously, " I am the Princess of Love! and I have the right to give myself to whomever I please, married or not!" she tossed her head, at Serena incredible visage, "Really, Serena, it is written in the ancient language of Venus, that the Queen or Princess of Venus, need not be married to surrender to lust or love." She lowered her voice even more, "My mother was not a virgin on her wedding night, Serena,"   
  
Serena was shocked, Mina had never disclosed this much information on the rituals of the women of Venus. It was sacred. She had never thought that theVenus practices were any different than the rest of the planets. Something tugged at the edge of her mind, remembering that her mother did mention some of the differences that each planet owned to each princess or prince. I should have paid more attention to my history lessons, Serena thought.  
  
"Perhaps, if he proves worthy," Mina leaned into Serena's ears, whispering,"I will give myself to him,"  
  
Serena snorted, "It's far too early, Mina, to be thinking about worthiness, right now, when you are only thinking about what is going on between your legs," Mina burst out laughing, her face a becoming pink flush. Darien and Malachite looked back at the women, puzzled.  
  
"Your right, of course, Serena, " Mina continued to chuckle as Serena joined her, "Leave it up to you, to be practical, " Continuing, Mina said, "Of course, you won't admit it, but you'd liked to have him,"Mina nodded towards the back of Darien's dark head before them, "and he, with all the tension between the two of you, will no doubt have you soon." Serena sighed, she was getting tired of all this talk of innuendo sex, between her and Darien, her husband. Before her eyes blazed the scene of him above her, and she with her arms open, embracing him as he took her. Serena breath caught, and she felt her knees weaken like jelly, thank God, she sitting on a horse. Her body flushed and she was warm all over.   
  
In tune, with his destined, Darien looked over his shoulder gazing deeply into Merissa's. Curling his lips, slightly, the lids lowering over his eyes, he flashed back another corresponding image, that Serena had displayed in her mind so innocently to him an image of them together, had almost boiled him over, not knowing she had been thinking of them together. It was time to let her think of him in these terms, and that this would happen very soon.  
  
The image was so was real, for a moment, she could see nothing else, as her breathing seem to stop. Before her, blazed the scene as she had seen, only now, with more glorious, vivid details. There was a dark cave, and on the cave wall, the shadow of the flames of the fire danced, the orange glow of the fire casting a warm gleam over their entwinned bodies. It was her and Darien, in the throes of lovemaking. She was arching towards him, offering her engorged breast to his lips, her hair was spread about them the silvery sheen was orange in the light of the fire. And Darien, his hands were everywhere on her, illiciting moans from her. The lower of part of their bodies were joined, and when Darien raised himself above, looking deep into her eyes, with desire ladden slumber, she felt his long slick member glide smoothly into her awaiting body.  
  
Serena cried out, startling Mina and Malachite. She was going to cry, frustrated, that he should do this to her! Damn him! What was he trying to prove to her? Mina was asking what was wrong, even as Serena was denying anything was wrong, he was there. His energy coils swirling around her, covering her in a blanket of comfort, lifting the frustration from her and suddenly, blinking her eyes, she was calm.  
  
Even with all her powers, although they were in such an infant stage, she could not do what he had just done. She saw something in his eyes, before it was gone in an instance. She was sure she had seen the look of something quizzical come across his face.  
  
Mina caught Malachite's gaze, they both knew what was happening. The sly goat, Malachite thought. He was seducing his wife with those strange powers that only her and him had. Right under their noses!

  
  
  
  


  
It was late into the night, when they reached the beginning of the forest. Within the edges of the forest, they decided it was safe to make camp. They had left the main road late in the evening, and the city of Velorous was no longer in sight. There was not many towns or villages between the cities, because, the cities usually provided safety with its warriors. Earth was not reputely an evil place to leave, but there were theives and some murders about, late at night, especially outside the city limits. Powerful or not, they all still bleed when stabbed.  
  
Although, the moon had it's share of forests and woods, most of them were scattered and very dense. The forest of Velorous was immense and very dense. It wasn't uncommon for a traveller to become lost within its vastness, only to perish from the freezing night tempetures. Many had in the past died within this forest. Darien and Malachite had grown up within this forest and many others of this planet, so they set up camp comfortably, with Darien taking the first watch. Precautions was still esstenial with spies from the forces of Beryl roaming around the country. Mina and Serena had worked silently preparing the camp for them to settle into the night.  
  
The night passed uncommonly quiet, with Serena almost hiding her emotions behind a mask of coldness. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened between Darien and herself. It also would give her some time to examine some of her feelings towards this stranger, her husband. Mina and Malachite sat quietly talking around the blazing campfire, while Serena settled for the night within her blankets. The low tone of their conversion lulled Serena into a deep, yet disturbing sleep.  
  
Sometime, during the early morning, she felt Darien gather her into his arms. The warmth of his body was a welcome, since she was beginning to shiver under her covers. Shushing her quietly, when she protested groggily, telling her to go back to sleep. Her protests died weakly as his body heat began to penetrate her, snugging further into his warmth, she fell back asleep. Darien, on the other hand, was left battling his own demons.  
  
When Serena awoke the next morning, she was alone under her covers. Darien's blanket roll was already packed. For a moment, she thought that it been nothing more than a dream. The morning brought the warm sun, peaking through the forest leaves. Though, it was notably cooler in the forest. The men had already gathered most of the gear together, while Serena helped Mina prepared "Coffee", as Malachite had remarked grumpily. Mina pulled a face at him, asking what was so great about it. Taste it, he barked back.  
  
Serena didn't think it tasted good at all, but drank it anyways. It didn't take long for her and Mina to figure out why coffee was so cherished on Earth. Pretty soon, Serena and Mina were feeling perky and alert. Darien grinned warily at the girls, as they exclaimed later on, as they were leaving the encampment about the effects of coffee on their moods. Their perkiness enlightened the moods of men, as they began their journey again.  
  
They traveled throughout the day through the dark woods, while Malachite and Darien explained some history of the forest of Velorous. Serena was amazed at how much of Earth was still considered uncivilized. A lot of the villages, as Malachite explained still didn't have flushing toilets or running water. She wondered how she would ever fare in such limited conditions. The travel was uneventful and tiresome. Sometimes, they would come across some spooked animal, and Malachite, being the accomplished huntsman, didn't miss the opportunity to have fresh meat for dinner.  
  
For the most part, Serena was wary and tired from sitting on her mount for so long. She didn't want to complain, as Mina had been holding up as if she was born on a horse. They had only stopped once during the day for the horses to drink, only to continue on.  
  
The Blue Millennium Crystal around her neck stayed dark, and she was beginning to wonder if it would ever show a faint glow.  
  
Occasionally, she would catch Darien watching her with an intensity that would make her breath catch, before he would turn away. The look would make her think of the night before, and wondering if he had really held her in his arms. What was he like, she thought. What if they had met under different circumstances? Would things be any different between them? She really didn't know. Yet, this man, was destined by the Legends for her. Her husband, in name only. She didn't want to follow that track of thought, it only got her confused and frustrated. Her husband had the uncanny knack of knowing when she was thinking in that direction. If she had been really honest with herself, and admit that was the direction she wanted to go. Yet, she didn't want to make love to a stranger.  
  
It wasn't until that evening, when trouble came. A group of bandits hiding deep within the forests, was spotted by Darien, when he came back from scouting the area. Wary and tired, they had decided to stop, instead of going on to the next village, which was several miles ahead of them and out of the forest. Malachite had argued with Mina that they should continue, while Mina insisted it was safe enough to stop. The horses and the women were ready to drop.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, the horses are stopped, and they won't go any further until they've rested." Darien stated solemnly. "We might as well take the risk, and set up camp. They're an unriley group, hard-worn, and know these woods as well as I do." At this point, Darien started issuing orders, stating that there would be no campfire. "It would attract the theives." He had stated. Malachite and he then starting setting up the camp, just in case they were attacked. Handing Serena a contraption, that he explained was a rifle and that it would kill or maim an individual if it was fired. Although, the thieves were spotted with only swords, they decided not to take the chance. He then proceeded to show her how it worked, then instructed her she wouldn't actually be shooting it, but just in case something should happen to him. Her job and Mina's would be to just to reload the rifles. Mina and her were then shown how to reload, and then instructed to practice.  
  
While they practiced reloading the rifles, the men proceeded to baracade the camp. Mina, mumbled under her breath as to why they had to go through the trouble, when they had her and Serena's magic. Not to mention, Darien's.   
  
"Darien explained to you, why, Princess," Malachite retorted. "No magic."  
  
"Mina, you know why, we don't want to give ourselves away to the forces of Beryl," Turning away from Mina, Serena gripped the rifle tightly. She didn't want to admit that she was actually frighten. She also didn't want to admit that she would, if she had to, use magic in the end.  
  
"Oh no you won't, Serena," Darien broke into her thoughts, causing her to gasp at the intrusion. "You won't risk the entire galaxy's survival just to save yourself, no magic, period." Serena opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it. The whole entire situation seemed ridulous to her, considering Darien and her were one the most powerful beings in the galaxy, not to mention, Mina had certain powers of her own, being a princess from Venus. The tension at the encampment seem to being taking a toll on her.  
  
Later, that evening, Mina had decided to wait it out. Yet, when Serena checked on her, Mina had fallen into a deep sleep. Malachite had taken the first watch, and was busy scouting the outer parts of their encampment. The cool brisk air, did nothing to relieve the tension that was flowing in Serena's veins. There was no breeze and Serena could not discern the slight sounds of any night animals. She didn't even hear the hauting hooting of the night owl, that Serena had heard the night before last.  
  
With no fire going, Serena lit up their gas can she had brought from home. It was smokeless and served the purpose of getting fresh hot coffee. She was crouched down by the little gas can reaching for the pot of coffee, when she felt his hands in her hair. She couldn't remember or recall afterwards if she known or sensed that it would happen.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here."  
  
"I know. I couldn't sleep. And you?"  
  
"I'm a light sleeper. And nights like this-"  
  
She felt his hands run down slowly from her neck, lifting the heavy coil of her hair away from her neck. She shivered at the warm caressing fingers.  
  
"I'd rather be out riding-no running, in no particular direction, like the wolves. Then again, I know when nights like this are so still, I know we'll be in for a fight and I'm in no mood to sleep."  
  
She turned around quickly, trying to read his features, but it was obscured by the moonlight, his eyes were obstructed in darkness.  
  
"But, here, on Earth men can do anything. Where, I on the other hand must conform to your Earthly traditions, by being stifled and confined. Why don't you just go then? Do as you please. Do you view us moon ladies the same as yours? We are equal on the moon. And I am equal to you."  
  
They were both crouching on the ground, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Was that why you couldn't sleep? Are feeling restless?"  
  
Her fingers plucked at her skirt, nervously, until he covered them with his own.  
  
"Why-why can't we ever talk, instead of quarrelling or arguing?"  
  
"This isn't the time or place for talking, Serena. I have no time to play the perfect gentleman, you're expecting." Grasping her hands tightly, Darien pulled them up. "And if you're smart, you'll pick up your skirts, and head tails back to Mina, to dream your virgin dreams. Otherwise, if you stay out here with me, there's no going back. I'm taking you tonight, Serena, you know that, don't you?"  
  
He was too close, she thought with panic, yet when he pulled her to him, she came. Mute, she looked up wordlessly at him, but his face was still hidden before the moon so she couldn't read what was there.  
  
It warm and dark under his lean-to, enclosing them both from any eyes. Serena layed stiffly, like a board as he laid next to her. She thought she would break in half when he took her into his arms. After awhile, when he did nothing else but hold her, Serena felt her body relax, her limbs loosening their stiffness to a slight trembling of anticipation.  
  
"I-I don't even know what to do. How am I-" she began, until he shushed her.  
  
"Relax, it'll come, slowly, Serena." he pressed a kiss at her temples, feeling her body tremble. Unconsciously, undetecting to their enemies, his delicate calming coils of energy soothed her fears. Slowly and lightly his hands drifted over her hollows and curves, exploring. She felt energy coils lightly caressing her thighs, then the curve of her back, and underneath the roundness of her breast. The pit of her belly began to warm, her limbs becoming liquid.  
  
"Serena, turn your face to me." he whispered quietly into the night.  
  
Mindlessly, she complied, offering her lips to his. Gently he took her lips, kissing her deeply, yet slowly. Gone were her fears, and slowly began her quest for exploration, as his warmth penetrated her, until she was kissing him back. Wounding her trembling arms around his neck she drew him towards her, aching to feel the rest of him against her.   
  
An aura began to emit from her, the aura was shielded again, by Darien's unconscious need to shield her. The glowing aura produced a silvery cast upon their bodies, though they were unaware of it, so wrapped up in each other. With the lower part of his body covering her to keep her still, his hands easily pulled her peasant blouse down to expose her burgeoning nipple. Rolling the end between his thumb and index, he forced her to arch forward, gasping as she became aware of the exploding feeling boiling deep within her. He could not ignore the offered hard pebble, taking it into his mouth and suckling it, while she whimpered in response.  
  
Yet, he wasn't done there. Oh no, she thought, immerse in the spiraling desire that was consuming her. Nothing had prepared her for this. Even when her tutors had taught her the physical aspects of joining with a man. Not even, when Queen Venus, as a special tutoring into the rituals of Venus' culture had prepared her for this. Queen Venus had described her own joining with her mate to the very minute detail, which was part of the history training in all the planets' culture and rituals. It had fired the imaginations of the princes and princesses in attendance, many of them returning to their chambers disserted and highly strung.  
  
He gently unwound her arms from around his neck to pull her blouse over her head. Serena could do nothing but comply; it was like someone else was obeying. Instinctively, her arms came up to shield her breasts. He gently removed them.  
  
"Don't ever hide your body, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're so beautiful..." the infliction in his voice as he gaze at her magnificence made her less hesitant. He then kissed her eyes, her hair and the hollow of her throat, then last molding her breasts in his hands and kissing them, until she was shaking and trembling.   
  
With the blouse gone, her skirt followed suit. Trembling, yet now anticipating with a new degree wonder, Serena felt Darien's energy coils wrap around her inner thighs, his hand following, finding her inner moist folds, stroking. She gave an instinctive, incoherent cry, that he muffled against his mouth.  
  
"Gently, love--be still now--" And, yet again she felt the gentle coils, stroke the curve of her buttocks, while his fingers played magic upon her. Whispering and coaxing her into a response as she strained, her body writhing and aching for something she didn't understand. Until, closer, closer as she arched against his hands, straining until she came floating, floating and shuddering into reality, her eyes finally opening with wonder.  
  
She was aware, without seeing, the blazing blueness of his piercing gaze in the dark of the lean-to, as he tenderly kissed her lips, his arms holding her gently.  
  
"I--I didn't know," she began, "It's so amazing..."  
  
"You don't know, only a part of it. That's only the beginning, Serena," he told her, quietly, "We're not finished, there's far more," and with that he divested himself of his clothes, while Serena lay almost languishly.   
  
Her limbs felt heavy, and between her thighs were moist. She watched with increasing awareness as each piece of his clothing disappeared. That familiar awakened part of her began to respond again to sight of Darien's hard body. She began to comprehend his meaning when he had stated that they had only begun, when she gazed upon that part of him that was straining, and unfulfilled.   
  
"A man's body isn't half as mysterious as a woman's, " he teased her, when she pulled away from him, although, she couldn't help peeking up through her lashes to gaze at his member in wonder.   
  
He then put her hand on him.  
  
"Ohh!" she cried out, jerking her hand away, half-afraid, when she felt him move beneath her hand.  
  
Chuckling, "Is that all you can say, you were a lot more vocal a moment ago," he grinned.  
  
"I-I've never touched a man, before," she stammered, then added, as her hand curled around his shaft, "You're all velvety and soft, yet hard," she whispered softly, again she felt him jerk within her hands.  
  
"Oh, God, Serena!" he half-groaned, when she would have pulled away, "No, not yet, let me show you--when you have it," he showed her the motion with her hands. When she felt him tighten and groan, she was amazed that her untaught hands could excite him so. The responding pooling in her inner thighs caused her to be bolder, until he had to halt her hands.  
  
Pushing her back into the blankets, he began to kiss her fiercely, almost brutally. She felt him molding his body against hers. Nudging her thighs apart, he settled his body between them, bringing her into contact with his swollen member. He was leaving a trail of firey kisses along her throat, yet they both seem tired of waiting.  
  
"Please, Darien," she begged, "I want to know--"  
  
"Alright, love--"  
  
With their hands entwinning, and holding her thighs apart by his kness, his body poised, she felt his body began to penetrated her slowly, his mouth covering her moans. She felt his body tighten and stop as he came upon her barrier. Looking into her face, he covered her mouth with his, then without warning, he surged suddenly and deeply into her. The pain was there, causing her to arch into him, bringing him even deeper into her. She lay under him, panting, the pain already easing away as he told her to put her arms around him.  
  
"You hurt me!" she accused, she had known it would hurt, yet she still had to tell him even as she was obeying him, her arms already clinging to his shoulders.  
  
"I know, Love--it'll never hurt again, I promise, it only gets better...!" and with that he surged into her again, causing her to gasp and clutch his shoulders.   
  
His energy coils were bold then, caressing and molding her breasts, or stroking her inner thighs, causing her to keen. Muffling her cries with his kisses, her body responding and matching his thrusting and rhythm that was as old and as ancient as the sea itself. Lying there with him, the only thing that mattered was the driving motion of his body, and the need to be consumed by him, as he took her with him.   
  
When she reached that pinnacle of no turning back, Darien raised above her, surging deeply within her. Unconsciously, her fiery red hair returned to its silvery mane and her emerald eyes blazed back into its smoldering gray, the silvery glow emulating them blazed brightly, yet was again shielded by Darien, even as they reached that forgetfulness and fulfillment together and back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4  
  
   
  
It wasn't until much later, did Serena feel as if she could finally lift her limbs. She protested lightly when Darien detangled himself from her clinging body. The coolness of the air swept into their blankets as he left their haven. Only to come back with a cold towel to wipe the smeared, dried blood on her inner thighs. Serena supposed she should have been embarrassed, when his sure hands parted her thighs to delve between them.  
  
The initial penetration had hurt briefly, and there hadn't been very much blood. She certainly didn't feel sore. Yet, it was very stirring to watch Darien's dark head bent over the task of wiping her.   
  
As if she had spoken, he looked up at her, their gazes locking. Intentionally, the act of wiping her changed. The wipe became a stroke. With the shift of his hand, his fingers began to lightly graze her nub, back and forth, back and forth. Serena felt her legs slightly stiffen, her breath catching. Again, the center of her unfolded, pooling in desire. She almost moaned when her gaze wandered down Darien's hard belly to catch sight of his swollen shaft.  
  
"Ahh, Serena..." he groaned into her neck, as he settled once again, between her thighs. "It seems, as if my good intentions of being the considerate lover, has flown out the door where you're concerned," he uttered hoarsely, even as he began to move deeply in her.  
  
   
  
   
  
In another part of their encampment, Princess Mina, heir to the throne of Venus, the Planet of Love, raised her slumbering head. She felt the traditional tingling that was only associated with true lovers. She thought of home, and knew her mother would know of the Supreme Princess consummating her marriage. Knowing the rituals of Venus, her mother would already be in the state of bestowing the gift of all knowing love to the lovers. She could, since she was the Queen and ruler of Venus, actually feel their union. Mina was glad for the moment, that it was not she in the ruling seat, and that she could not feel their union. Serena was one of her closest friends. She felt that such an intimate act should be solely private and precious. The tingling sensations she couldn't help, since it was in her heritage.  
  
A knowing smile slowly made its way across her sleepy face. She had known it was coming, sooner or later. As she had guessed, alot sooner than Serena had expected. She wondered if Malachite, had known. Judging by the look he had given her the day before, when Serena had suddenly cried out for no apparent reason, he had known something was going on.  
  
She laid her head back down, snuggling deeper into her covers and wondered about Malachite. She wondered what he was doing, probably bored with all the scouting they had to do. How could such an obviously handsome and quick mind man, be unattached as he was? How would Venus react to the union of an Earthling?   
  
She remembered that she was promised to a very prominent merchant on Venus, when she became of age. She became of age at the end of the year. For some reason, Malachite attracted her as no other had. It went past the crushes she had had in the past. From the first moment they had met, she had felt the instant friendship and awareness of each other. She had, like never before, wondered what Malachite would be like as husband. She wondered what Malachite thought of her. Unlike before, she wondered if he would even consider her as a future wife. Feeling her confidence in herself slip, she cursed herself. Yet, she wondered again, if he had a girlfriend or someone he loved, back at home. She could, if she wanted to, add a Venus love potion. But, she wanted Malachite to come to love her for who and what she was. Chiding herself, she thought perhaps she should wait it out and see if he was at all interested in her.  
  
   
  
   
  
The attack came early that morning. When the first filtering streaks of sunlight passed through the dense leaves of the trees.  
  
Serena and Darien were both awake by then. Serena had fallen into a light sleep after they had made love a second time. Darien had lain awake, his body tense with danger still lurking behind the dark bushes and trees. Making love to Serena had only served to lighten the tension within his own body and mind. With their lives still a stake, he had remained alert and restless.   
  
There was now a sense of fierce protectiveness for Serena, his wife. A fierce protectiveness that he would give his life for, and unbelievably for the new life that lay within Serena's belly.   
  
With their union, came the discovery of their powers harnessing together and becoming one. He was amazed at the changes within himself and Serena's. Sharpened awareness and a sense of a clear sixth sense. A not uncommon sense that was associated with animals. The fact that he knew Serena had conceived, was eoungh to humble a man to his knees. That it was his child, his daughter, completely took his breath away. He knew what Serena was thinking of most of the time. He could sense her inexperienced mind, reaching out to him with invisible hands, as astounded as he was over their child.   
  
He remembered how she had awaken with the knowledge of herself conceiving. Her lovely features had been incredulous. Her hands were shaking, with her fingers covering instinctively over her flat abdomen where their child lay nestled, it's tiny heart beating furiously. Their gazes had locked with amazement, mirroring on both of their faces. The shock and something else neither of them could define.  
  
He felt her sudden joy, that was only eclipsed by his own. He also felt her fear, and the sudden clarity of their current situation, almost toppling him over. Even with these amazing powers he had been blessed with, he, at the moment, was rendered powerless. He could not even defend his tiny precious daughter against the perpetuating evil that was descending upon his world and the other surrounding planets. If he could not defend his daughter or this intricate woman who was his wife, what was the point of being bestowed these powers.  
  
In an instant, he had communicated his desperate feelings to Serena. She in return, her face a mask of understanding and something else he couldnt define, responded with the only way she knew how. Turning to Darien, she enveloped in her sweet embrace. Fighting with himself and his preoccupied demons, he allowed her to hold him.  
  
A shriek interrupted the morning stillness, its initial onslaught coming from what seemed, all sides. It sounded like the pounding of wild horses gone astray, galloping towards them. There was a slight puzzled, pause until someone, Malachite? Darien? yelled:  
  
"Your swords, damn it! This is it!"  
  
The rifles apparently forgotten, Serena and Mina took up their swords. The women answered the challenge with a curdling cry, mounting their steeds with graceful and powerful agility. Every man within the vicinity, felt the backhairs of their necks stand high with goosebumps, at their last ending cry. The thieves had not been prepared for the women to take up arms with the men. The sight of two of the most beautiful creatures wielding heavy swords was a sight to behold, momentarily stunning the thieves. Distracted, Darien and Malachite used this advantage of cutting down the first two attackers into their encampment.  
  
It became apparent even after the first initial attack, which side was going to win. Darien and Malachite were trained and seasoned warriors with skills far beyond the average swordsman. The women, the astounded thieves thought, were almost as skilled. Their slimness and quick maneuvers proved to be just as deadly in reducing their numbers.  
  
The leader of the bandits, was a ferocious looking man. A man who was in badly need of a bath. Greased black hair, from an apparent lack of hygiene, and beady black eyes, almost foamed at mouth when he spotted Serena. She was seated high upon her charcoal steed. With her sword slashing high in the air, and her auburn hair burning like a banner in the night, which matched her blazing emerald eyes. Her teeth were bared like an animal growling, as she cleaved a pathway straight to him.  
  
The bandit leader noticed the other woman, too. She was also doing her best to protect the white haired man next to her. Another burnette beauty for the taking. But the leader bandit had not appraised the situation well, until it was too late. He had directed his not too intelligent focus on the women. Until he was fighting for his life, staring into a face that held no ounce of mercy.  
  
Thieves and bandits were dropping like flies, leaving a crimson pool in their wake. Swords were no long shinning silver steel, but stained red. The bandits numbers were reduced from fifteen to five, and the situation was worsening for them. It was either fight or flight. The thieves were commonly known to be associated only with flight, instead of fighting. The thieves choose the former, abandoning their leader.  
  
The last of thieves disappeared within seconds, into the cover of the dense woods.   
  
"Fools! I'll get you for this!" the bandit leader cried out, waving his sword at Darien.   
  
"You should have joined them." Darien's low, hoarse voice called out to the bandit. "You won't live to see the rest of this day." he finished solemnly.  
  
The bandit leader swallowed hard. There was something about this one. The hard bright blue eyes were merciless. Perhaps, it was the way he smiled slowly. As if he had looked into the devil's eyes and had laughed in the face of death.  
  
The bandit leader began to sweat profusely. He was already tiring, as he fought back each swipe of the other's sword. The other, showed no sign of being even slightly out of breath. He fought quietly, only grunting loudly with each swing. A slash here on the shoulder, and one on the stomach had the bandit crying out. It finally dawned on the bandit that the blue-eyed man was only toying with him. The bandit was beginning to sob, a pitiful sound as he tried to defend each oncoming swoop of his opponent's blade.  
  
Serena's breathing had halted to almost non existent. She understood the demons that were pushing Darien. The ferocious, feral protectiveness to protect one's own, overwhelmed him. She would have in his place, had already killed the bandit. For daring to attack them and for the innocent she carried within her.  
  
Darien never heard the bandit's pitiful pleading. Each powerful blow brought the bandit closer to death's awaiting arms. Within his mind's eye, he had glimpsed his future newborn's innocent silver eyes gazing upon him, with curiousty. His eyes blazed back into their deep, hard blue and his hair returned to it's normal midnight black as he was consumed fire. With a final thrust, Darien drove his sword deep into the bandit's stomach.  
  
He is the devil, the astonished theif thought. It was the last thought that went through the bandit's head, as he gazed into Darien's steady eyes. Then he was no more.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

 

CHAPTER 5  
  
   
  
"Where are we, Darien?" Serena asked curiously. They were standing in a dark corridor, reminiscent of another dark corridor that she didn't want to recall on. There was a door open to left of her, that she managed to peek into before Darien had said something to their group.  
  
In spite of her curiosity, she was extremely tired. That much was evident on all of their faces. She was ready to drop into a bed, even though it was nearly dark and early in the evening. They had ridden all day from the scene of their battle and out of the forest. She didn't want to dwell on the past events that lead up to their current situation.  
  
"That room is ours," Darien indicated to the open door. "Malachite's is there," his hand swept to the door on the left next to theirs. Malachite was still outside seeing to their horses. "Yours is on our right," he told Mina, who was looking around. "I have to go downstairs with Malachite. You stay up here and refresh yourselves. Don't leave your rooms. Under no circumstances are you to leave your rooms." He emphasized even as he was turning away, when Serena grabbed his arm.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Darien." She could feel his eyes narrowing on hers even in the dark corridor, his arm tightening where she gripped it. She didn't back down, although she wanted to, when he stared back at her coldly.  
  
"We are at the famous house of Madame Winsdor." he stated calmly. "Malachite and I will come for you when we have established your presence and ours to Madame Winsdor."  
  
"We'll come and meet you then, after we get cleaned up--" she said before he could finish the rest of what he had to say.  
  
"That won't be necessary. Listen to me, you two" he interrupted Serena, then adding, "This is a bordello, and I don't know who's in residence here at the moment." When Serena drew a blank stare, Mina rolled her eyes heavenward. Darien continued, let Mina explain this to her friend, he thought. Besides, he didn't have the time, or patience. "And unless, you want some unwanted attention, I suggest you do as I say, " he finished, then added, "Now, I'll be right back up, see that you look decent"  
  
Serena saw red. That arrogant, son of --, how dare he!! Her mouth almost dropped open and she wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. She glanced at Mina, but she seemed to be looking everywhere else, but at them.  
  
Darien turned away to leave, then thought of another thing. "Oh, some of the hired hand should have already put our saddlebags in our rooms, in my bag is your wedding present."  
  
"What? But,--" The red haze disappeared at the mention of a present.  
  
"Put it on, and change your hair back, Serena."  
  
"What of the Beryls?" She was beginning to see red again.  
  
Exasperated, he replied, "Serena, I sense no evil, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't, but doesn't it seem a little risky?" She was beginning to be annoyed with him again. Not to mention, the way he ordered her about with her toilette.  
  
"Yes, it does. But, the situation is under control. Besides, I've put up shields around the house. Now, I must be going. Mina, I suspect you've brought an evening gown also?" Darien asked the princess of Venus.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now I see you in a few, Serena." Then he turned and left them in the dark hallway.  
  
"That man! What the hell is a bordello, Mina?" Serena asked her friend as they entered into her bedroom.   
  
Both ladies gasped as they turned on the lights to the room.   
  
"My God, it looks like something out of a harem!" Mina gasped out as she looked around at the furnishings. "I wonder what my room looks like!" And with that she left Serena standing in the middle of her room. A moment later, she could hear Mina exclaiming loudly.  
  
The question she had asked Mina apparently forgotten as she made her way around her room. The room was decorated in lavish satins of mostly golds, reds and purples. There was a huge round bed, that looked something like a large pillow. Big, square pillows of different, satin plush colors adorned the bed. Gossamer, white draperies hung from the ceiling, and surrounded the bed in a cocoon. Two large palm plants sat on each side of the bed. On one side of the bed, two steps down, looked to be something of a large wading bath. Steams of heat arose from the motionless water. White columns surrounded the wading bath, but it was the mirrors that surrounded the entire room that completed the picture of opulence. It had to be the largest bedroom she had ever been in.   
  
She glanced back at the funny looking bed and noticed their saddlebags.  
  
Her wedding gift! Serena's feet flew to the saddlebags, opening his bag. She pulled out a brown wrapped package and tore open the wrapping. Her fingers trembled as she pulled out a lovely evening gown. It was a shimmering, white gown. Yet, when you held up the gown to the overhead lights, iridescent colors of lapis blue, silver and a touch of soft lavender appeared. As she held it up to her, she couldn't help noticing how elegant or delicate the material was. She had never seen fabric such as this. Another wonder for Earth.  
  
"Hey! I don't have one of those in my rooms!" Mina exclaimed behind Serena, causing her to jump.  
  
"Mina! You scared the wits out of me!" Serena scolded her friend as she giggled.  
  
"Oh, that's absolutely lovely! You lucky. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we take a dip in that pool?" Mina said as she stared longingly at the wading bath.  
  
"That is a wading bath. Not a pool, for your information. See, over there are the bath tools." She said, as she pointed to the two elegant pillar stools near one of the corners of the bath. Next to the stools, were the soaps and bath salts.  
  
"Even better. Since, your husband is taking his sweet time coming back we might as well enjoy the serenity." Mina said even as she began removing her dirty clothing.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Mmmhh. This feels soooo goood." Serena said as she submerged her body in the hot water. The aches and minor pains seem to ease away as the hot water weeded its way through out her body.  
  
"Mmmm. Excellent." Mina agreed, with her head tipped back. Her hair was covered in a large white towel and her eyes were closed. "Almost as good as home."  
  
After a moment of comfortable silence, "By the way, what does your room look like, Mina?" Serena asked, curious.  
  
"Oh. You'll never believe it, Serena." Mina waved her hand towards her bedroom. Then, she laughed. "It looks like caveman heaven!" At Serena's questioned look, she continued, "Complete with a huge, stone looking bed with piles of brown and beige furs heaped onto it. Next to the caveman bed, is the biggest, stone fireplace I've ever seen. Of course, I've never seen a stone fireplace before, so I guess that doesn't count." Mina wrinkled in her nose in thought.  
  
Serena laughed outright.  
  
"And, there's also these bags filled with scrapes of fur bras and panties! Imagine that." Mina finished, laughing and shaking her head at the same time.  
  
"My, why ever for?" Serena asked, curious again.  
  
"Why? For the caveman, of course! This is a bordello, after all."   
  
"What?" Serena asked, perplexed. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.  
  
"Oh, Serena, I forgot to tell you what a bordello is." Mina said as looked over to her friend's puzzled face. She's not going to like this, at all. "A bordello is a place where a man goes to purchase sex." Oh, God. Here it comes.  
  
"Where a man goes to---?! Why, that--! That cad! How dare he take me to a place such as this!" Serena spluttered angrily. The red haze appeared before her eyes, like the red cape before an angry bull.  
  
"Wait!" Alarmed, Mina sat up in the bath, the water splashing over the rim. "It's not what you think. And this place is far more grand than any of the bordellos on Venus." For Moon's sakes, Mina, be careful before she blasts us all to the moon and back.  
  
"On Venus?" The red disappeared in an instant, as curiosity got the better of her. My, my, my! I'm going to have take an extended visit to Venus one of these days. What a curious little planet Venus was turning out to be, Serena thought. Oh, she had been to Venus on numerous occasions, but it was only to visit the Venus Capital Palace.  
  
"Oh yes, Serena. The grander and more wealthier the bordello, the more choosier the occupants are in selecting the bidder." Mina continued, when she realized that Serena was more curious than angry. Mina never realized how naive Serena was. There were only a couple of bordellos on the Moon. Only the wealthiest and most exclusive bordellos actually resided on the Moon. They were bordellos tastefully outfitted. Mina had thought that Serena was aware of the bordellos on the Moon. Ah well, it wasn't Serena's job, but hers to know of those things. Why--!  
  
Mina stopped her thoughts, guarding them. She knew of Serena's mind reading. Why, the Supreme Queen, Serenity had been known to visit one of the most exclusive bordellos on Venus. Her identity was disguised and hushed. Only her mother and herself knew of the Supreme Queen's visits to her unknown lover.  
  
"And this doesn't bother you, Mina? Are you sure you're a virgin?" Serena asked outright.  
  
"Oh God, unfortunately, yes." Mina said almost desolately, that Serena had to laugh."And no, Serena it doesn't bother me. It is in our heritage. And in mine."  
  
"Well, well, well! Looks like we've interrupted here, haven't we, Malachite?" Darien drawled insolently from the open doorway, causing the girls to gasp and submerge themselves deeper into the bath.  
  
"A pleasant interruption, shall we say, Darien?" Malachite chuckled, beside Darien. Malachite's bright blue eyes traced the visible curves of Mina's exposed skin. This caused her to blush profusely, yet she allowed his eyes to dip to the exposed mounds of her breasts that were visible from the steaming water. She glanced at Darien, but he only had eyes for Serena, who was busy glowering at him.  
  
"Get out of here, Darien!" Serena practically yelled at him, covering her bosom with her hands. Never mind, that his very own lips had explored them this morning. He was still staring at her with that insulting look.  
  
"Darling, if I do recall, this is my room also?" His eyebrow arched at her, making her want to hit him. "Such violence, doesn't become you, Serena" He replied, reading her mind again. "But, I will allow you and Mina to get ready in here. I'll use Malachite's room for the time being. We'll be back to take you downstairs in about a half hour, ladies." Darien bowed down to Serena, his eyes gleaming wickedly in the glowing lights as he gaze drank in the sight of her lusciousness. Him and Malachite left the room to the ladies.  
  
Malachite winked and smiled almost charmingly to Mina, who blushed an even deeper pink.  
  
Serena could feel the anger boiling at the surface. That man, did he not have any decency. Why he practically stripped me with his eyes, in front of Mina and Malachite! Not that they noticed, so busy wrapped up in each other, they were.  
  
"Hiiyaaa! Malachite is a dream...!" Mina sighed as her body sagged into the steaming water. She could have sworn that he had tried to depict what her body looked like in the water.   
  
Serena's answer to her swooning was a large splash in her friend's face.

  
  


Chapter 5 Continued:  
  
True to his word, Darien and Malachite promptly picked up the ladies a half an hour later. By then, they were dressed in their evening gowns.   
  
Serena had fidgeted with her dress, seemly nervous. For some reason, she had been extra careful with her makeup. The room had been furnished with a large selection of toiletries for the ladies to indulge in. The lovely, shimmering dress fit like a woven glove. Seeming to mold the delicate fabrics to her figure. Of course, she wasn't trying to impress her husband, she thought. Except that little nagging conscious said she was. She pointedly ignored it.  
  
Apparently, she had won Darien's approval. He looked her over, admiring her curves. She had flushed with an almost satisfied feeling, when he bent over her hand, kissing the gloved fingers. All the while watching her with those sexy, deep blue eyes of his. She had felt like melting butter.  
  
Darien was sight to behold himself, dressed in a complete black tuxedo. Her breath had stilled to an almost non-existent, when she had looked him over under the cover of her lowered lashes. She wanted to run her hands down his chest when she caught his knowing smile in dark corridor where they were standing.  
  
She had glanced over at Mina, and noticed that Malachite was suddenly the chivalrous knight in shining armor. Mina was chatting away like a fluttering bird from all the complements he was showering her. Mina had dressed in a simple, but elegant gown of a very deep peach color that complemented her skin tones and golden hair. Admiration gleamed in Malachite's eyes as looked down into Mina's glowing face. Malachite was also very handsome in a black tuxedo. The darkness of his skin and the lightness of his hair and eyes making a striking contrast against his tuxedo.  
  
The ladies were introduced to the lady of the house, when they were escorted to the dining area of the mansion. Madame Winsdor herself joined them for dinner. Madam Winsdor was not beautiful, but she was a very handsome lady. She was very tall, with jet, black hair and a flawlessly, white complexion. Her bosom was very buxom, but the rest of her was slim, yet voluptuous. Which Serena was expecting, what else would the owner of a bordello look like. Of course, only the richest and most prestigious, such as the royal court of Earth, visited the house of Winsdor. Madame Winsdor had boasted.   
  
Madame Winsdor did not disclose that Darien and Malachite had been infrequent visitors here in the past, also. How could she, when Darien sat across from her with a bored look on his seemly polite face. They had had their favorite picks of the ladies here. Which, of course because of their prowess in bed, commanded the attention of all the ladies at Winsdor.  
  
It was too bad, Madame Windsor sighed looking at Darien with longing. When he had been younger, him and Malachite were frequent visitors then. They had had their heydays of sowing their oats. Darien had been a driven young man, even in those days. When she had taught him the skills a young man needed to know, he had been nothingless, than a thorough and decisive pupil. Even then, she knew was being used. She had welcomed it, though. You were only young once. Although, she was still years older than him.  
  
After that, she had heard that Darien had set up an occasional mistress here and there. He never kept them for very long. Gossip had it, that he simply just got bored with them. Yet, here she was sitting across the dining table with his new wife! Image her shock when she glanced upon the most, loveliest creature that walked this land. That she had captured his heart was even more astonishing. She was not even his type. A virgin! Madame Winsdor did glimpse the girl's unbroken spirit and naiveté. Perhaps, Darien had found a challenge in this girl? Well, it was not for her to speculate.  
  
Her attention then turned to Malachite. He was unattached, wealthy and with a very high title to his own name and very handsome. He apparently only had eyes for this, Mina. Mina, was still a virgin, as Darien had disclosed to her earlier. She, of course had to laugh. Image a virgin under her roof! The ladies were not to be bothered by any of the other paying customers looking for a new face. Judging from the conversation between these two, they needed a push in the right direction to get their relationship off the ground. She liked Malachite very much and she wanted to repay him for always being so generous in tipping the establishment.  
  
For the first time that night, Madame Winsdor felt a genuine smile spread across her face. Oh, this was going to be a very interesting night as she gazed at Malachite and Mina.  
  
"Who is that lady over there, Madame Winsdor?" Serena whispered across the table. Darien and Malachite were in a deep conversation. Mina caught wind of their conversation and leaned closer to Serena to listen.  
  
Madame Winsdor's eyes had widen abit. What is she doing here? And who is that companion with her? And why hadn't Lady Beryl not let her know of her presence here, the insolent lady. Royalty, bah! They always thought they were above any rules.  
  
"That my dear, is the Duchess of Greenwood, Lady Beryl." Lady Beryl had done nothing but stare at Darien all the while they dined.  
  
"Beryl?" Serena's eyes had widen, the same name as the evil that was descending upon all the planets.  
  
"Yes, but she is not related to the planet of Beryls. That just happens to be her last name." Madame Winsdor added.   
  
"Why is she staring at us? She's been watching us since we came downstairs." Serena asked as continued to stare back at the lady.  
  
Lady Beryl, from what Serena could tell was very pretty. Older than her, with a creamy complexion. She had long, auburn curly hair and dark eyes that Serena couldn't make out the color of. Her companion, was very handsome. He was tall and broad shouldered. He had dark, chocolate brown hair and dark eyes she couldn't make out either.   
  
Serena swallowed. The man was giving her goosebumps. He seemed to stare at her same way Darien looked at her. Yet, with Darien she welcomed it. With this stranger, she didn't.  
  
Well, Madame Winsdor thought, she couldn't explain that Lady Beryl had been Darien's last mistress, now could she? From gossip, Lady Beryl had been very much in love with Darien. The sediments hadn't been returned. Like the others in the past, he terminated their relationship, when she had become demanding and had wanted marriage.  
  
Serena glanced at Darien, and noticed a slight stiffening of his shoulders when he had glanced over to the table where Lady Beryl and her companion sat. His mouth had slightly tightened and his eyes had somewhat narrowed. Malachite seemed to be enjoying a private joke with Darien as he chuckled at his friend's predicament.  
  
The long, dinner concluded comfortably after a while. Serena and Mina noticed some royalty from earth and other wealthy men leave the dinning area with questionable ladies of the night. Madame Winsdor boasted of another activity at the establishment, gambling. After a couple of hours of gambling, the two couples separated. Darien and Serena decided to retire early, especially when one of the gaming tables turned into the highest bidding for the lady standing on top of the table.  
  
   
  
   
  
Mina had lost sight of Malachite, when one of the gaming tables turned boisterous. Feeling the effects of the long day, Mina decided to head towards her rooms. As she was heading for her rooms, she was interrupted by Madame Winsdor herself. There was a mischievous air about her that Mina detected.  
  
"You were looking for Malachite, my dear?" Madame Winsdor inquired.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you had seen him?" She asked curious, she had a feeling that Madame Winsdor knew where he was.  
  
"Well, perhaps for you, we will find him, " Madame Winsdor almost purred. "Follow me and put this on," she gave Mina a domino mask and a cape to cover her. "We will be joined in a minute by another couple who don't wish to be identified. And it is a good idea, if you are not identified also." Mina put the cape and domino mask on, intrigued.   
  
A few minutes later, two disguised figures joined them before closed doors. They were obviously a man and a woman. Mina could have sworn the woman was Lady Beryl. As they entered through the door and into a dark hallway it impossible to be sure.  
  
The hallway was lit by very low lighting as they followed the Madame Winsdor this way and that way until they came upon a very large looking window.  
  
"As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, some of these see into some of the various rooms we have in our establishment." Madame Windsor low voice broke into the silence. "Don't worry, the occupants don't know we're here.  
  
Mina eyes had widen behind the domino mask and she blushed profusely as gazed into the room and the occupants. She was suddenly very glad that it was dark and that she was covered from head to toe. Yet, she was rooted to her spot, helpless to move. She could feel her legs trembling as she watched the couple engaged in the act of sex.  
  
The woman, Mina almost giggled at her expression, was faking a climax. The room was set in almost an eighteenth century setting. Complete with old fashion Victorian furniture. The man between the woman's legs was thrusting his hips. He seem to have an expression of pain on his face.  
  
The man standing next to who she thought was Lady Beryl, chuckled as the woman faking her climax rolled her eyes heavenward as if she was praying for the whole situation to end. Lady Beryl nudged her companion in the stomach.  
  
"Yes, well, as you can see, not all men know how pleasure a woman. Sarah, does seem to be taking it well, though." Madame Winsdor chuckled. "He is though, a well paying customer." She added. "Come then, they are more windows for the curious."  
  
They turned and left Sarah and her now sedated customer. They came upon another window that Mina instantly recognized. There was an audible gasp from Lady Beryl.  
  
"Ah yes, this window contains no paying customers here. They are definitely lovers. He is magnificent, is he not ladies?" Madame Winsdor asked, smiling in the dark hallway. In spite of herself, Mina did have to agree with Madame Winsdor. Darien, was indeed all that she described of him.  
  
"Never mind him, but who is that lovely thing in his arms?" Their male companion asked, mesmerized.   
  
"And what of me, you fool? Do you forget who is standing next to you?" Lady Beryl almost growled.  
  
"Of course not, my sweet. But I couldn't help but notice, your eyes glued to the man, my dear." The man replied callously. Mina couldn't hear what else they started arguing about since they lowered their voices to furious whispers.  
  
"Why don't you and I continue, humh?" Madame Winsdor asked Mina. "Besides, there's a window I'm sure you'll find much more fascinating than your friends. We'll leave them two to argue in peace. I'll send Susie around to pick them up in a moment." Madame Winsdor almost gasped as she noticed Darien coming toward the mirrors where they were standing at. "Impossible." she whispered as they all gazed at him.  
  
Darien came over to the mirrors with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Nodding his head in an almost naughty, naughty gesture towards the occupants on the other side of the mirrors. His stride was sure and oblivious to his aroused state. Serena was sitting up in their bed, her eyes huge and scandalized. She was reaching for a sheet to cover her nakedness, her hair a silver sheen and disheveled under their low lights.  
  
Mina turned away embarrassed. Darien shut the curtains on them, laughing. Mina could almost hear his deep, laughing voice.  
  
"Well, so much for that! I wonder how he knew we were on the other side?" Mina heard Madame Winsdor say quietly to herself as they turned to visit another window. "Ah yes, I'm sure one of you will be very fascinated with this window." Madame Winsdor chuckled towards the window.   
  
Mina's gaze was caught and her breath stilled. She paid no heed to couple next to her who asked to leave the tour. All her attention was centered on one particular individual in the room.  
  
Malachite.  
  
Malachite and four other ladies of questionable reputations. Malachite was seated on a huge chair. The setting of his room was of the Roman style. Malachite sat alone watching the ladies as they engaged in the act of indulging each other. Her eyes feasted on his naked form. From the broad shoulders to the definitive torso, down to his long, sinew legs. She couldn't help staring at that part of him that was huge and straining as he languished in his chair. He was relaxed, with a wicked look in his lowered lids as he watched the women.  
  
"He hasn't touched any of them, Mina." Madame Winsdor whispered into her burning ears. "Yet, he desires a golden skinned, blue-eyed blonde girl? Are they not all that?" She whispered again and pointing to all the blonde girls in his room. "They are my finest looking girls, but he hasn't touched any of them." She added. "But, I told him I have a new girl who I suggested looked very much like you."  
  
"What?" Mina croaked, and she looked for a moment at this woman. What did she mean? Mina couldn't seem to tear her eyes off Malachite, but she did for a moment to look at Madame Winsdor in the darkness. She was trying to figure out whether or not the woman was on her side.  
  
"Malachite is a very fascinating, handsome and wealthy man. He does seem to be very preoccupied with only one woman. They do not really interest him," she indicated to the scattered women about his room. "Perhaps, if Celine did not show up, and another did in her place?" She let the sentence trail, leaving it up to Mina to pick up.  
  
"Indeed." Mina replied, "And in return?" Mina asked.  
  
"My bordello become an established visiting place added to the recommended list on Venus, shall we say?" Madame Winsdor's hard voice whispered back.  
  
"Perhaps, we can make a deal, Madame Winsdor." Mina answered carefully, as she made the most important decision in her life, a chance to win against fates. A chance to win at love.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 6  
  
   
  
   
  
Planet of Beryl...  
  
  
  
"Well," Queen Metilla drawled, "have you found the princess, yet?" She demanded somewhat slowly as she watched her newest commander, Chorn. He was such a handsome one. As soon as she had much more control over him, she would gladly use him. In the field of court as well as other amusing past times.  
  
Shaking her long, burgundy tresses over her shoulders as she leaned forward into her throne, she demanded again, "Chorn, your queen has spoken. I demand an answer."  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I have." Chorn's mouth tighten slightly. From their standing distance, queen Metilla failed to notice his body stiffening. He resisted the urge to take a deep breath and look at the speck of white marring his impeccable uniform. Instead, he pasted on a polite smile. Why must evil castles be so dreary, he thought. He longed for his room. The solitary confinement of his room was simply a haven. Out of all the rooms of this god-awful castle, his was probably the most elegant. His floors were of polished black marble. Black velvet, satins, and sheers adorned his chambers. Beside his large bed, opened to a large balcony that over looked Beryl's largest ocean, the Sea Scorn.   
  
"And the Blue Crystal? Was it with her?" She demanded again, leaning back into her chair. Her mind was rapidly thinking, awaiting her commander's slow response. Her long, red nails drummed her armchair, impatiently.  
  
"Yes, my queen. It was on her neck. And it was noticeably inactive." He replied.  
  
"Excellent. You and Beryl continue to follow them closely. Have you a plan, yet?" She asked, her amber eyes narrowing, perceptively.  
  
"Yes, Beryl has been able to convince prince Darien to allow us to travel with them for a short distance. It is our intention to take the crystal when we arrive at the base of Mount Everrest." He finished.  
  
"Good...good. How ironic that your mistress' family name should be Beryl!" Queen Metilla chuckled, maliciously. "Does she have any idea of what you are?"  
  
"No, she has no suspect. She believes the story that I've told her." At Metilla's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "She believes my story of thieving the priceless and rare stone, the Blue Millennium Crystal. She expects to fatten her coffers largely when we sell the stone." he finished, dryly.  
  
Metilla threw back her head and laughed heartily. The sound echoed throughout the large, dank and dark throne room. "Oh, that's rich, Chorn! You do amuse me so. Once we have the Silver Crystal, what is it that you desire?" She asked him, her lips curving in amusement.  
  
"The princess, Serenity." He answered without hesitancy.  
  
Well, Metilla thought, he does not fear me as the others do. She didn't know whether to punish him for his impertinence or reward him.  
  
"You do not wish to rule at my side, my dear?" She pouted.  
  
"No, my queen." He smiled, bowing slightly. "I know you do not wish it. It is not I that you want, but the Earth's prince."  
  
"How perceptive you are, Chorn." She smiled, warily. "How is their relationship? Serenity and Darien's? Do you sense any power in him?"  
  
"No, I do not." He smiled back, politely. "But as far as their marriage is. It is rocky, but there is great lust between them." He knew she wouldn't like that. He wanted to laugh, but refrained from doing so. He was not ready to perish yet. From what he saw, when Beryl and him voyeured into prince's room, it was obvious to anyone how enraptured they were each other. It had not pleased Beryl either. Seeing the man she still considered herself in love with, making love to his wife with much ardor. She had shown her true colors that tonight. He arched his shoulders, slightly. He could still feel his sore skin, where Beryl's nails had raked him harshly. He had relished in her hate for him. Yet, she had been helpless, but to surrender to her body's betrayal.  
  
"Really?" Metilla drawled, smiling somewhat. She surprised Chorn with her answer. "The hour grows late, Chorn. Perhaps, you should return to your mistress' arms before you are missed."  
  
"Your wish is my command, your majesty." Chorn bowed deeply.  
  
"Remember, I do watch. Do as I ask, and you will be rewarded your greatest desire." Metilla threatened and cajoled at the same. "You are dismissed, Chorn."  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
Planet of Earth...  
  
   
  
A great wariness fell upon Malachite as he dismissed the ladies that had been entertaining him at the late hour. He leaned his head back on the chair and let his mind wander, pleasantly. Full of ripe, red wine, he rested his body casually against his chair. He closed his eyes and in the mists of his mind, he saw pale, pink roses. The color blossomed and changed into full lips, glistening like dew and slightly parted. Above the lips, were a pair of bewitching, clear sea-blue eyes, beckoning to him. Like a man lost in a desert searching for that eternal mirage of paradise, he continued his mind's quest. The mists swirled in his mind and changed again, forming a delicate and golden face of beauty. Then he realized that his eyes were no longer closed, but open and gazing into those luminous depths.  
  
"Mina?" He uttered hoarsely. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you really here, standing before me?" She shook her head, the golden tresses loose and flowing like a waterfall. She put a finger to his lips, halting any questions that came to his mind.  
  
"No, Malachite. It is I, Celine. Don't you remember?" She whispered, softly. Coward, Mina thought to herself. You should've told him it was you.  
  
"Celine?" Malachite's words were slurred slightly. "You sure are pretty." he said as his hand reached up to clutch at her hair. It was darker in his room, since Celine entered. Her face was slightly hazy, but that was from the effects of the wine.   
  
"Do you need some help to your bed, your lordship?" Mina asked nervously.  
  
"Ready for the bed, already? My, Madame Winsdor trains you ladies fast." Malachite chuckled, deeply.  
  
To her surprise, Malachite pulled her haphazardly into his lap. Causing her to gasp and stiffen from the sheer proximity of his masculine body. It was what she wanted. Yet, she had been unprepared for the intoxicating effect it had on her senses. Nor was she prepared to feel that part of him, against her firm buttocks as she squirmed and wiggled.  
  
"Mmmm." he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck. His nose and lips traced funny little patterns on her arched neck, illicting a moan from her. "I'm not quite ready for the bed, yet. Let me taste you for a moment, shall we?" he asked, huskily.  
  
Mina could feel her heart racing away from her. She was wearing a layered, yet sheer white toga to go with the scenery of his room. In spite of the layers, her body felt overheated. She could feel her legs beginning to tremble as his lips made its way down her neck and to the middle of her chest. Malachite reached and cupped an exposed, full breast. She was helpless but to watch, as Malachite brought the hard, crimson nipple into his mouth.  
  
His arm tighten like a steel vise around her as a moan escaped from her lips. Spiraling desire washed over her as Malachite's tongue worked its magic over her. He flicked the nipple over and over again with his tongue, enjoying the sounds that came from the woman on his lap. His other hand quickly unfastened the clasp that held the other breast confined. With that loosened, he swooped down to torture the other breast. Mina's mind became incoherent. Her body arched to enjoy the rapturous, paralleling desire that was unfolding within her. It engulfed her like a raging fire, spreading its wings and taking flight throughout her. She cried out, one of her hands clutching his long, white hair and the other caressing his arm.   
  
He had had eoungh of this game. Getting up suddenly, he knocked over his chair as he gathered Mina in his arms. He threw her on his large ornament bed, causing her to gasp loudly. For a moment, he took his time to admire her form. She was more than he had ever dreamed of, in his dreams. Her long, golden hair spilled onto the bed and surrounded her like a golden halo. Her breasts were full with deep, pink-tipped nipples. Her waist was slim and hollow. The thick, golden brush of her woman mound beckoned him with the promise of succulent honey. Long, curveous legs finished her trim body. A woman meant to love and be to loved. He quickly covered her with his body, throwing a large thigh over her legs to keep her still.  
  
"Now, I'm ready for bed." He groaned as her body arched against his member.  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that, my lord." Mina huskily replied, trying to control her breathing.  
  
"Now is the time to back out, Celine." Malachite whispered into the darkness, noticing the slight stiffening at the name. Silly girl. Did you think to fool your future husband, Mina. Witch. Sorceress. Love of my life. I will teach you a lesson, he thought smiling as he withheld himself from her.  
  
Again, she surprised him. She opened her legs, bringing her desire into contact with her inner woman folds. This almost undid both of them, as they cried out from the sheer force of fire building between them. Then her limbs wrapped around his hips, as he lay on her, pulsating.  
  
"There is no turning back." She whispered back as she breathed in tiny, heated breaths. So be it. Malachite thought she was Celine. It would be her secret, until she could finally tell him how much she loved him. When she was sure she had won his heart.  
  
"No, not anymore." Malachite hoarsely cried out as he pulled back and then powerfully impaled her. It was a clean, smooth and deep surge into her. Her barrier snapped and the pain boiled her over as she cried out, biting his neck. But she did not tell him to stop. She did not want him to know, who she was and that she had been a virgin. She wanted him to think she was Madame Winsdor's girl, Celine. Celine the whore, who was not a virgin.  
  
Yet, he stayed where he was. The sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and his arms trembled with his body. His body was screaming for fulfillment, to move in her and take her with him. My love, my love, he thought. What a brave girl you are. I can still hear your quiet sobbing, no matter how you muffle it against my neck, love.  
  
Without being conscious of it, his body began to move in her. Mina had taken the lead while his thoughts were centered on her cries of pain. The pain began to diminish as something else she could not understand took control over her. A kind of fire at the pit of her stomach that had nothing to with pain that came from her barrier being broken. Her cries of pain were then replaced with cries of pleasure. They mingled with Malachite's.   
  
When Malachite did come, he had to bite his lips from crying out Mina's name. It was no easy task, considering he wanted to shout out her name to the world.  
  
Together they became one. One with their bodies. One with their minds and one with their hearts.  
  
   
  
   
  
The sound of a door closing woke him. Malachite sat up in bed, clearing the fog that swim beneath the surface of sleep. He looked over next to him, where Mina had been asleep next to him. The pillow was empty. Malachite smiled mischievously into the darkness. Perhaps, I will go along with this game, he thought. Could he handle the sheer torture it would be not to touch her, he pondered. Ah, he thought, but that would just make bringing the truth to light so much more sweeter in the end. This time he chuckled aloud, then laid back in bed to plan his strategy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Is this the horrid dragon beast  
  
Of sinew strong and deep of chest  
  
And never needing rest?  
  
A steed, the best?  
  
Then seize a saddle from the rack  
  
And strap it on the beastie's back,  
  
Of courage never have a lack,  
  
No turning back.  
  
   
  
The beast has served and flown the earth around.  
  
You've sought your treasure, forced him to the ground.  
  
He turns around.  
  
   
  
Long of fang, the fiercest eye and talons, not discounting,  
  
No fault of choice, nor better beast you'd ever take ahunting.  
  
But now you're caught and find the peril is dismounting----  
  
   
  
Kathleen E. Woodiwiss  
  
   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
   
  
MOONLIGHT MIDNIGHT GLORY  
  
   
  
Chapter 7  
  
   
  
Serena closed the curtains to the windows that overlooked Madame Winsdor's bordello. She looked out of the large window, gazing at the full moon that hung in the dark sky. She longed for the familiar, palace midnight settings of home. She sighed quietly as she turned her mind away from all those whom she missed. Her gaze wandered away from the moon and back to earth.   
  
In spite of the late hours of the night, many people could still be seen entering and leaving the mansion. She shivered slightly from the slight coolness of the room, dispite the fire burning in the fireplace. Of course, it didn't help that she was completely naked. It was an almost instinctive habit now as surely as breathing was. A week ago, she would have never strutted boldly about like this in her own chambers. It just wasn't done. Yet, last week she had not been married to an intricate man she called her husband. A man she considered still a stranger, but one she knew physically well as she knew her own body. She got back into bed with Darien, who dozed on top of the covers. Her gaze followed the strong lines of his naked body. She sighed quietly again, thinking earlier of how her fingers had explored the planes of his muscles. How her lips had followed and traced where her fingers had been. Tonight she had been a wanton. He had lead the way for her to abandon herself. It had not been easy for her to do so. Her face flushed with heat as she thought of how her body had betrayed her again and again. It had started when they had retired for the evening.  
  
"Do you know Lady Beryl, Darien?" Serena had asked as she brushed her long hair. She sat before one of the many mirrors in their room as Darien began removing his tuxedo. She missed the comforting effect of brushing her hair every night did for her. It was a calming and intimate moment her mother and her shared most evenings together. Her mother would brush her long hair while humming a little moon song as Serena would hum with her from time to time. She wondered if those days were gone now. With them on the constant move and no accommodations, Serena had to make do with sleeping in braids. Yet of late, she had been awaking with tangles, especially when she found herself no longer sleeping alone. Her eyelids were beginning to droop as exhaustion took its toll on her.  
  
"Yes, I do. Her home borders my cousin's. Why do you ask, darling?" Darien asked arching a dark brow at her. There was a sardonic smile playing about his lips. She couldn't read what was in his eyes or in his thoughts.  
  
"Well, because of the way she stared at us during dinner. Or rather you, that's why." She nearly snapped. "How come I get the distinct feeling that she's more than just a neighbor?" She said as she turned away from him, looking at him through the mirror.  
  
Coming up behind her, Darien's gaze met hers in the mirrors. He smiled insolently at her. "Do I detect jealousy, Serena?"   
  
Her eyes flashed angrily at him.   
  
"I'm flattered by all your attention, sweetheart." He laughed quietly as he removed his shirt. Involuntarily, her eyes dipped to the broad expanse of his chest. Her nostrils flared as she tried to ignore the flare of arousal. She raised her silver eyes back up to his face and found a knowing smile on his lips. She wondered if he was reading her thoughts now. Did he know how much she wanted to touch him?  
  
"I don't need to read your thoughts to know what you're thinking, Serena." Darien said huskily as his gaze locked with hers in the mirrors, again. "You're about as open as a book."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." She frowned, as his hands reached over to caress her exposed shoulders. Why did he have to do that, she thought? All he had to do was touch her and she was ready to melt like butter for him. She could feel her skin flushing and her pulse leaping, and she was angry all over again with herself.  
  
His eyes narrowed, perceptively, "What difference does it make? When I married you, I closed the doors on my past. I do not take my vows lightly, Serena. I will never betray you. And I will expect the same from you."  
  
Serena set the brush down and turned around to face him. Their gazes locked for a moment, their thoughts disguised from one another. "Do you love her?" She asked, her voice breaking. Ah, how could she betray her feelings to him? Especially, since she was so unsure of them herself.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Darien snapped, turning away from her, nearly yanking his pants off. "And no, I do not love her! Love is for the birds, Serena! Now, lust I can associate with. Want, I can comprehend. I even understand hate. Love? " He laughed harshly at the word as he watched her face flushing. "Love does not exist." He stated.  
  
Now she understood what demons drove him. "Who hurt you, Darien?" She whispered quietly into the silence of their room. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she watched as an invisible wall closed off his face. It solidified like granite, pinching tiny lines around his mouth. Tenderness overwhelmed her and another feeling surfaced. So great it was, that she did not want to examine it. She was scared witless of what those feeling might reveal. Yet, her heart ached and opened like a bursting dam. She wanted to hold him in her arms and take the pain away. She wanted to hurt whoever had caused this great pain. Yet, his stance before her was aloof. Handsome, powerful and proud, he was to her.  
  
"No one anymore, Serena." Darien rasped out as he reached over and took one of her hands into his. He pulled her up from her sitting position so that they were facing each other. The wall was still in its place, but another aura was beginning to take its place in him.   
  
Her steady, heighten powers of her destined was programmed deep within her. Perhaps it had been there since birth. She didn't know. Yet, she was helpless but to follow the direction of the stream. The steady stream of desire.  
  
"No, Darien!" She pulled out of his grasp. "We need to talk." She insisted. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Darien's eyes darkened and smoldered like the burning embers. She gasped out as hiss hands clasped the front of her flimsy nightgown and pulled it down, mightily. There was an audible tear as the gown was torn in two. Serena grasped the material trying to hold the pieces together as her full breasts spilled forth.  
  
"Damn you!" She shouted as he swept her up into his arms, walking towards their bed. Her small hands beat on his shoulders and chest as he laughed at her futile attempts to be free of him. "Let go of me! We need to talk, Darien!" she cried out  
  
"Not tonight, love. Perhaps another time. There's an inviting bed next to us. I did not wish to speak of my past anymore, Serena." He said as Serena continued to squirm in his arms. Then without warning, he threw her on the bed causing her cry out as the material of her nightgown tore again. Darien's sapphire eyes darkened with desire as he gazed at her firm breasts. The skirt of her nightgown rode high on her thighs, exposing her long, shapely legs. He quickly covered her with his body and closed the distance between their lips.  
  
Her response surprised him. For every thrust of his tongue, hers parried in dance of pleasure. Her fingers caressed the locks of his dark hair, causing him to groan from the sheer force of her desire. He had never met a woman whose responses had ever been this demanding or naturally abandon. His heighten senses of power could feel the true pleasure running rampant throughout her. His body responded to hers, trembling in anticipation.  
  
Then it happened. Another presence was watching them. More than one. His lips stilled as he heard the whispering in his mind throughout the walls of their bedroom. Serena's body stilled as well. At the same time, they both became aware of other people on the other side of the mirrors watching them through their open curtains.  
  
Their gazes locked in understanding as Darien got up from the bed, grinning like the devil himself. Serena's wide eyes searched the mirrors where they were being watched.   
  
"Really, Madame Winsdor! I pay dearly for some privacy here. Next time, I will charge admission, if you should truly wish to watch!" Serena heard Darien laugh, abolishing the occupants on the other side of their room, as he came towards the mirrors. She reached for a sheet on their bed as she tried to cover her nude body from the prying eyes. She watched as Darien closed the curtains to the mirrors and came back to their bed, chuckling deeply.  
  
This time, when he reached for her, she did not fight. She nearly whimpered as she clasped her arms around his neck. She threw caution to the winds and gave herself to him again and again, that night. She would worry about these strange feelings that were coursing throughout her tomorrow. Those same emotions that she sensed were deep within Darien. Feelings he did not want her to know of.

  
  
Chapter 7 Continued:  
  
The dawn of a new day brought the blazing, morning sun down onto Madame Winsdor's bordello. In the early morning, the mansion was nearly deserted. Everyone in their party had already adjourned downstairs in the front yard. Darien had informed the ladies that Lady Beryl and her companion, Chorn would be joining them for a short distance of their journey. Lady Beryl and her companion would separate from their group before they reached the base of Mount Everrest.  
  
Serena's body had stiffened slightly at the mention of Lady Beryl joining them. She had noticed a slight dislike from Darien as he mentioned Chorn's name. Was he jealous of Chorn, she wondered? He had not disclosed anymore information on Lady Beryl and his past relationship after their argument the night before.  
  
Serena noticed her usually chipper friend, Mina was quiet. Mina's eyes sought out Malachite, when he was not watching her. Malachite on the other hand, was busy whistling a lively tune as he readied their mounts. He winked at Mina, causing her to blush and look down at her boots. Serena heightened her blanket of powers to gauge what was going between the two of them. Remnants of an intimate encounter between the couple came back to her.  
  
'Serena, my shields are useless outside of Madame's establishment! Do not use your powers, again!' Darien telepathed to her loudly as he was somewhere in the mansion, causing her to jump.  
  
'You arrogant---!' She telepathed back to him, her brow lowered and her face fierce.  
  
'I know, I know--son of a bitch!' His telepathic laugh interrupted her spluttering.  
  
"Well, if it's not Darien's sweet, little bride." Lady Beryl interrupted Serena and Darien's telepathic conversation, that she had no idea was presently going on. Serena effectively blocked Darien's telepathic ears from the conversation that was beginning to take place. She pasted on a polite smile on her face before she turned around to greet the woman.  
  
"Lady Beryl," Serena inclined her head to the lady. She could see Mina in the background toggle her nose upwards indicating Lady Beryl's hauntiness. Serena resisted the urge to giggle at Mina's pranks. "a pleasure to meet you." She finished. Inward, she was shuddering.  
  
"Yes." Was all Lady Beryl said, her green eyes not missing every detail of Serena's lovely appearance. She was dressed in a dark, velvet navy riding habit. The coat was elegant and the lines of the seams stitched clean. Her breeches were a caramel beige, matching the rest of her outfit. Finishing the touch of her outfit with tall, shiny black boots. A small, perky hat perched on her neatly coifed hair, topping off her ensemble.  
  
Likewise, Lady Beryl was every bit as elegant in a hunter green riding dress. Small, pointed black boots peek out from under her dress. Her auburn hair was done in a thick braid down her back. "Well, I see Darien has informed you of Chorn and I accompanying your party." Lady Beryl said, her red, painted lips smiling. Yet, her eyes remained hard as she continued to gaze at Serena.  
  
"Yes, he has." Serena replied back, nodding her head slightly.  
  
"And has he informed you of our relationship, too, Lady Serenity?" Lady Beryl's narrowed eyes gleamed at her.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Lady Beryl." Serena politely smiled back, her eyes innocently blinking back. Here it is, she thought. Now the truth comes out.  
  
"Why, Darien and I are lovers! He loves me very much!" Lady Beryl said, smugly.  
  
Serena could feel each word hit her heart like a cutting knife, slicing her insides out. She felt as if she was suffocating from the pain. She wanted to shut her eyes from the image of her Darien entwined in a passionate embrace with this woman.   
  
"Both of his parents aspired for far more than my measly title and coffers. Hence, you!" She said to Serena's stony face. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you with that revelation, dear." Of course, there wasn't a sorry bone in her body. "And if you must know, Darien has a preference for new women and new challenges. You are very lovely. Soon he will grow bored with you, once the novice has worn off. But, he has always come back to me in the end. As he will surely do with you." Lady Beryl finished, smiling again as she snapped on her matching green gloves.  
  
"I hardly think so, Lady Beryl." Serena said, maintaining her icy politeness, even though she felt like crawling underneath a rock. Two could play at this game, she thought. I may be naive, but not stupid, she thought again. "He will never return to you." At Lady Beryl's smiling arched eyebrows, she continued. "Darien is thrilled with prospect of becoming a father, in case he's forgotten to tell you the news." Serena trilled, this time with the upper hand.  
  
Lady Beryl's mouth snapped shut with anger and her eyes narrowed with hate. So, the stupid chit thinks to get the better hand of me, does she? We'll see about that! Damn you, Darien! I thought you still cared for me, she thought angrily. How could you do this to me? If it is the last thing I do, I will get you back, Darien! If I can't have you, then no one else shall!  
  
For the first time that morning, Serena felt a genuine smile spread across her face as she spotted Darien emerge from the mansion to join them in the front yard. Madame Winsdor and Chorn accompanied him. You sir, Serena's gaze directed on her husband, have some explaining to do. She wondered how many other women were part of his past. Were they lurking around the corner, ready to pop out of the blue claiming his love?   
  
Malachite assisted Mina onto her mount, still whistling happily. His eyes would tenderly touch her face when she wasn't watching him. Mina's demure was still quiet around him, while he whistled and spoke lively of the night before.   
  
Serena felt the Darien's light touch on the small of her back as he assisted onto her mount. Her body tingled again from his touch, but her thoughts were jumbled as questions rolled around in her mind. Questions from her recent, enlightening conversation with Lady Beryl. She caught Darien's discerning gaze and refused to look at him. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. For she finally understood what she had been hiding from. For a good reason, too. There was that possibility that Darien was in love with someone else. As she was in love with him.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 8  
  
   
  
The Past...  
  
   
  
  
  
'Who hurt you, Darien....Who hurt you, Darien...?'  
  
  
  
   
  
'You can't make me come with you. I don't give a damn, if you are my real father. I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!' A fourteen year old Darien spat out as he stood defiantly before the King and his large party of guards. His regal father, a younger version of King Damian, sat upon his steed, furious. Behind him, on another mount, his new wife, Queen Augusta. There was a slight frown marring her brow as she gazed down her husband's out of wedlock child....  
  
   
  
   
  
'Little-Water-Weaver, what do you think you're doing with my weapons?' An almost twelve year old Darien asked the petite, dark haired, blue-eyed girl with large curls before him. Exasperated, yet amused with his little half sister's tactics. He waited patiently for her answer.  
  
'Umghh! Umghh!' The little toddler of nineteen months voiced as she raised her chubby hand forward, as if indicating that she was giving him his weapons. Instead of just being caught playing with them....  
  
   
  
   
  
'I'm resigning my position, sire.' The balding tutor said. He was the fifth tutor to resign in a year.  
  
'What?' King Damian shouted angrily, as he got up from his position behind his desk. 'Explain yourself, sir!' He demanded. What has that insolent whelp done this time, Damian thought, frustrated.  
  
'Your majesty, he has no need of my services! I have never seen intelligence as his! What he lacks is manners!' The tutor replied. Never mind, that he had seen the young boy boredly play with his pencil. The pencil would dance around in the classroom, delighting his pupil with its clever attics. Scaring the wits out of his tutor. Not to mention the incredible intelligence, that answered each problem with accuracy and sometimes before he had had a chance to finish either voicing or writing the problem on the chalkboard.   
  
'I know he lacks manners! What is this, about his intelligence?' King Damian demanded.  
  
'These books,' The tutor lifted up in his hands, various books of many subjects. 'mean nothing to him. I tested him in all the subjects and he knew all the answers. How is that possible with a boy who has never studied anything in his life until this year?' The tutor finished, amazed....  
  
   
  
   
  
'Where's papa, Mama? How come Chi-Chi has a real papa and I don't, Mama?' A small, six year old Darien asked the lovely, dark-haired woman who was busy weaving in their small hut.  
  
'Don't you love Swift-Wind?' His mother asked, smiling as she reached over to kiss his brow, a dark lock of jet, black hair fell over his brow. She sighed as she saw the tiny frown marring his young face.   
  
'Yeah.' He said as his interest was caught again by the way she weaved so swiftly. His mama was the fastest weaver in the entire tribe. Her tribal name was "Dream-Weaver". The namesake pertaining to the fact of her amazing accuracy in foretelling events that would happen in the future, from the dreams she had. Her real name was Lily.   
  
'Chi-Chi says you can't become a true warrior, unless you are of the people? Is that so?' His voice cracked. He wanted to become the mightiest warrior their tribe had ever seen. It didn't seem fair that you had to be born into the people. Swift-Wind loved him. Grandmama, Sun-in-the-Sky loved him, too. He felt as if he had been born into the people. It was all he knew and loved.  
  
Lily clucked her tongue, 'Chi-Chi's telling you a story!' Then she chuckled. 'If your heart desires to become a warrior,' she pointed to his chest, making him giggle. 'Then all that matters is what you feel. The All-Knowing-One knows what is in the heart of those who follow him. Now, do you understand?' Darien smiled sweetly and nodded his head. The question he had asked earlier, forgotten....  
  
   
  
   
  
'Damian, they say your son has earned his warrior name and that vagabond, Malachite has joined him!' Queen Augusta huffed, upset.   
  
Her husband continued to ignore her, his gaze rapidly reading the papers before him. Angry, she tried to goad him, instead. 'For a young man of eighteen with an exulted position and prestige, he needs to be conducting himself properly! Not running around the country wild like those savages, he calls family. Damian, are you listening to me?' She demanded. She knew how much Damian had loved Lily and how strong his love was for his son. It urked her as no other, that she could not produce a child in their marriage. At least, she would have had a chance to compete against a ghost....  
  
   
  
   
  
'She died still loving you! It was your name she called for, not Swift-Wind's! I hate you!' A strapping, sixteen year old Darien shouted to his father as they stood in the tutoring chambers, almost nose to nose. He watched as his father blanched at the mention of Lily's last words. He wanted to punch his father's face. The violence in him was making him tremble with the effort not to act. It should have been Swift-Wind's name his mother called. Not this excuse of a father. Swift-Wind had loved his mother, even after the fact that Lily had still loved Damian. Swift-Wind had also taken in Darien, as if he had been his real son and had loved him as his own.   
  
'That will be eoungh from you, young man!' King Damian yelled back as he smacked Darien hard across the face. 'I loved her, too! How was I to know that she was pregnant with you, when she ran away?'  
  
'Liar! You never even bothered to look for us!' Darien glared, furious as he wiped the blood from his nose.  
  
'I did look for her! She was already married to that tribal man by the time I found her! I had no idea who you were, until her will was read!' King Damian replied, his shoulders sagging, He already admitted to defeat, where his son was concerned. How could he convince his stubborn son of his love for Lily and for him, when all his efforts were met with a wall of ice.  
  
'I don't believe you and I never will.'   
  
'Don't believe me then, but you are my only heir to this kingdom and you will take your studies seriously and you will conduct yourself as a prince does! Someday you will be king to this planet and you must know how to rule it!' King Damian empathized

 

....

  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Continued:  
  
'Hiyaa!' Chi-Chi laughed as his body was suspended in the air. His wide eyes were huge with amazement. 'How do you do it, Darien?'   
  
'Don't you dare tell anyone, Chi-Chi!' A seven year old Darien laughed joyously as he negotiated Chi-Chi and his own body into the air.  
  
'I won't! I promise, blood-brother! Can you spin me around in a circle, too?' Chi-Chi asked, excitedly....  
  
   
  
   
  
'Mama!' Screamed a ten year old Darien. 'Mama, Mama, you can't leave me...!' He cried despairingly as he knelt beside her still form on the makeshift bed. Large, fat tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were swollen and red from crying. He could hear the others in the background, crying softly. One of the women of the tribe hushed an infant's soft cry. 'They should have let me in...' he whispered into her shoulder. He could still smell her familiar, soft scent of woods. 'I could have stopped the bleeding...I could have stopped it...Mama....'  
  
   
  
   
  
'Darien...Darien!' Chanted Serena into his hot ear. Her heated words were mixed into the heat of the moment as they clung to each other, deep into the night.  
  
'I'm here, baby...I'm here...' He whispered hoarsely. 'Just let it go...!'  
  
'Darrrieeeen....!'  
  
'That's it, baby.....let go!'  
  
'Oooooohh......!'  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  
  
The present...  
  
   
  
   
  
They left the small town Covert, a party of six. Ahead of them, in the far distance, loomed one of the tallest mountain ranges of earth, Mount Everrest. Low clouds surrounded the highest point of the mountain. The very top of the mountain was covered in snow, and the rest of it was still obscured by the clouds. As they rode through the plains, the sun warmed the cool morning.  
  
Serena and Mina rode as the last pair in their party. Ahead of them Malachite and Chorn discussed various subjects of interest. Before them, rode Darien and Lady Beryl. They were in a deep conversation. Serena could not help, but to notice how often Darien's head dipped close to Lady Beryl's. Every once in a while, Lady Beryl would burst out laughing, tipping her face back to show off her long neck.  
  
"You know," Mina began as she whispered, "if she throws her head back any further, she's going to land straight on her back!" Mina laughed.  
  
Serena laughed, softly. "You're not making me feel any better, Mina!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her! He's married to you. The way he looks at you is no comparison to the way he looks at her." Mina nodded her head.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked, exasperated with her friend.  
  
Mina rolled up eyes. She was doing that quite often, lately. Especially where Serena was concerned. "The man is so hot for you, he's sniffing up your arse like you're a bitch in heat!"  
  
"You have such a way with words, Mina." Serena laughed and grumbled, at the same time. Her friend shrugged her shoulders, her eyes bright with laughter. "But, I don't just want lust from him."  
  
"Aahhh, now I get it. You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Mina said quietly, the traces of laughter now gone. "I didn't think it would ever happen to you. You always did turn your nose up to all those men back at home."  
  
Serena could have denied it, but it was pointless to lie to her. Where matters in the heart were concerned, this was Mina's expertise. Although, Serena had guessed that her friend would have a harder time admitting her love for Malachite. She could see it by the way Mina's eyes would steal forward to rest on his form before them. Every once in a while, Malachite would glance back to make sure they were still part of their group. His gaze searching for Mina's first.  
  
"Well, I couldn't lie to you, even if I wanted to. I suspect, though, that the same has happened to you?" Serena's silver brow raised up, curious.  
  
Mina's face flushed and she turned away, looking forward, "You thought wrong, Serena. Granted, I like him very much, but I don't think he would be very interested in me."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Serena asked, incredulous.  
  
"Because....just because, that's why!" Mina abruptly cried out, upset. She wanted to cry, but not out here, not like this. In front of him. "Do we have to talk about HIM?" she asked, her voice almost cracking.  
  
"No, Mina. We don't." Serena replied, looking at her friend with concern. Then changing the subject, she asked, "Have you noticed how hot it's getting?"  
  
Grateful for Serena's tactful change of topics, she replied. "Yes, I have, but then neither am I wearing a full riding habit." Mina giggled, if a bit watery.  
  
  
  
   
  
As the sun continued its climb in the sky, so did the heat. Conversation died among their group as they trudged through the plains. By late afternoon, Serena had discarded her riding jacket and her not-so-perky hat. She had rolled up her sleeves and opened quite a few buttons to her white shirt that was now stained with sweat. She could feel the sweat beads rolling down her back and between her breasts.  
  
With her hair done up in her usual balls, wisps of wet, silver hair escaped her two trailing braids. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were rose red from the heat. Quite a few times, she noticed Chorn's gaze on her. She would catch his deep gaze on her, before he would turn away, smiling slightly. She couldn't read Darien's gaze, whenever he deemed to look at her. Of course, she didn't know it, but the sight of her in breeches and white shirt clinging wet on her was an alluring sight to all the men present.  
  
Likewise, Malachite's eyes would caress the lovely picture Mina made. She looked hot and bothered, but pretty, too. She continued to wear her peasant outfit, preferring the loose shirt that let her full bosom to swing naturally with the gallop of her horse. Her peasant skirt was light, with no underskirt to hamper her legs, yet colorful. All she needed were some large, gold hoop earrings like the natives of his land, and she would have fit right in. Malachite inwardly grinned at his thoughts. Yes, she could fit right into his plans for life. Now, if he could only get her to admit her real feelings for him.  
  
Serena for one, disliked the fact that Lady Beryl still looked unruffled. She still had on her riding jacket, and her hair still looked perfect. She knew that Lady Beryl was probably hot as the rest of them, under her heavy jacket. Yet, her demure remained unaffected. She would watch as Lady Beryl would smile at Darien every so often, making her grit her teeth and want to hit the lady across the face.  
  
Darien for the matter, looked crisp and alert. He wore a white flowing shirt, remnant of a peasant style, yet it had obviously been made by an expensive taylor. His black breeches and tall black boots were just as expensive looking.  
  
They stopped late in the evening, their horses nearly dropping from exhaustion. The evening remained warm as it had been when they were in the town of Covert. They set up camp comfortably, with Darien scouting the area for security.  
  
The night passed quietly and uneventfully. Chorn and Malachite sat around the campfire in deep conversation, sometimes telling amusing stories of their past to the ladies present. Serena noticed again, that Mina continued to ignore Malachite. While he on the other hand, did his best to goad a response out of her. Lady Beryl retired first, and it wasn't long before everyone else did the same.  
  
Again, it wasn't until late into the night did Darien join her in their lean-to, from his scouting. Although, Serena had been in a deep sleep, she awaken when his body shifted into their covers. She became aware of other eyes watching their lean-to. Apparently, Darien had too. His body had stiffen slightly, then cautiously relaxed. Although, she wasn't sure who it was watching their lean-to, she had had a pretty good idea who it was.  
  
She heard his deep sigh as he settled into their makeshift bed, gathering her into his arms. A moment later, Serena felt his body relax and his breathing evened. A few minutes later, her eyes slowly drifted closed, joining him.  
  
   
  
   
  
The next couple of days slowly passed by in almost the same matter as their first day out on the plains. Serena longed for a bath as her clothes became dirty from the long wear. Water was precious out on the plains. They had to keep careful watch on their water rationing. Her derriere was sore from the long journey and her thighs felt stiff and tight from clutching her mount. She had long since given up trying to keep her hair from tangles and kept them in braids, preferring to sleep in them as well.  
  
Tempers was short on the plains. Mina was most often quiet around everyone, especially Malachite. And he, did his best to get an argument out of her.  
  
Lady Beryl made it very plain about her past relationship with Darien, and that it was still very alive, when ever Serena came near the lady. Serena wanted nothing more than ever to strangle the lady. She only envisioned the act with relish in her dreams.  
  
Sometimes, Chorn would make an attempt to speak with her. He tried touching her arm or her thigh intimately and coercing her into a corner, when he thought Darien and Lady Beryl were out of sight. It irrated Serena to no ends, as she did her best to dodge his moves and avoid him. There was just something she sensed deep in him that gave her an uncertain feeling that she couldn't quite put a finger on.  
  
Of course, Darien through out the entire journey scouted most of the time. When Malachite took his place, his time was preoccupied with Lady Beryl trailing him where ever he went. Only once, did Serena notice a tick emerging on his cheek as he became irrated with Lady Beryl. Most of the time, Lady Beryl managed to manulipate his time. She didn't know whether to cry from all the inattention she was receiving or to pitch a fit. Even though they shared a lean-to, Darien did nothing further than hold her at night, when he finally returned from scouting.  
  
It wasn't until on their fifth day out on plains, did more trees and vegetation appear as they loomed closer to the mountain range. It was still considerably warm during the day, but the evenings became cooler.  
  
That was when Serena become aware of the necklace around her neck. The Blue crystal had remained hidden and almost forgotten around her neck. She became aware of the necklace when her neck became slightly warm, and it was not from the setting sun.  
  
They were beginning to be surrounded with more trees and shrubs. Darien had left their party to scout ahead. For once, Lady Beryl paid attention to her companion, Chorn. Malachite had managed to get a couple of smiles and laughter out Mina. Serena smiled wearily at her friend. She had been too downcast lately and it had started worrying her.  
  
There was a slight tingling and warmth around her neck that disturbed her. She touched the tiny crystal with her finger and her mouth parted open with excitement. Snapping her mouth shut, she thought: The Silver Millenium Crystal isn't too far away!   
  
She closed her eyes and her telephatic voice cried out to Darien. For a moment, she saw him in her mind's eyes, envisioning what he was seeing and doing. He was on his horse amicably holding a conversion with another man on a mount, in a strange language. She made out a couple of words such as 'Chi-Chi', which of course, made no sense to her. The man looked to be about the same age as Darien and as tall. He had long, flowing black hair and black eyes. His visage was handsome, yet his skin was very brown. Brown from long exposure to the sun.  
  
Serena could see Darien tilt his head slightly, alert to her and then her vision was gone.  
  
'Serena, what is it?' He answered back, anxious.  
  
'The Blue Crystal, Darien!' She telepathed back to him, excited. 'It's warm around my neck and glowing slightly, Darien!'  
  
'Good, just as I thought, it would happen!' He replied, then, 'Serena, keep a lid on it, okay?' He asked, quietly.  
  
'Sure, but may I ask why? And what about Malachite and Mina, they should know.' She asked, opening her eyes again. She gazed forward at their party. She was last in group, so no one could observe the concentrated look on her face.  
  
'Just do as I ask, okay? I'll explain my reasons, as soon as I've confirmed them. Trust me, okay?' He asked, although to her it sounded like a command.  
  
'Okay.' She answered, if somewhat sullenly.  
  
'Good. I'm only a couple minutes from you. I'll be heading back to you, when you see me, come forward ahead of the party, okay?' He asked again.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I'm bringing a friend, who will lead us to his village for some shelter for the night. It's going to freeze tonight.'  
  
'The man with the long hair?' She asked, curiously.  
  
'You saw him?' He asked, incredulous.  
  
'Yes, I did.' She replied, smugly. Her superior attitude only lasted for a moment.  
  
'It's about time, Serena. I never thought you'd catch up with me.' He laughed telepathically back to her.  
  
'Oooohhh! You-you...!' She stammered, angrily.   
  
'Serena, you better meet me...!' He laughed and threatened at the same time.  
  
'I'll be there!' She telepathically yelled back.  
  
She could hear his deep chuckle, before she effectively cut him off from her.   
  
  
  
   
  
Serena couldn't have known what profound effect her agreement meant to Darien. He didn't understand it much himself. Having Serena approve of his 'other' family bothered him deeply. Having Chi-Chi and the rest of the village approve of her, cut more deeply to the bone than even he wanted admit to himself. So cautiously he ignored the feeling, that was burning a hole in the pit of his stomach and proceeded forward. Yet, it was his heart that lead him galloping back to Serena, with Chi-Chi in tow.  
  
   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 9  
  
   
  
  Serena caught sight of Darien a couple minutes later, after telepathically communicating with him. Because she had been the last in their group, it had surprised everyone as she sprinted past their party in a full gallop.   
  
She caught the startled look that came across Lady Beryl's face, but ignored it. For once, she commanded all of Darien's attention. Not that it mattered to her, she thought. But, of course it did, the little voice whispered back to her.   
  
Darien's gaze was intense as he watched her horse gallop towards him. He admired her soft curves and the way she handled her horse. Her long, silver braids trailed behind her like two swirling banners. Her face was flushed with pink color as the wind guided her forward towards him and Chi-Chi.   
  
He could hear Chi-Chi's in-drawn breath and exclamation of admiration as he gazed at Serena. She seemed to have that kind of effect on men. Darien again, had time to let his gaze wander over Serena. Time and time again, he was amazed that this woman was his wife. She was probably, the most loveliest woman he had ever seen. Yes, she was a woman, now. A full blooded, vibrant woman. He had made sure of that. Why was he driven to want her so much? She sparked a certain fire that ignited him, and flamed his desires as no other woman before her had ever done. She had spirit and intelligence that drew him yet, again and again. He looked over to Chi-Chi, trying to see what he thought of his bride.   
  
There was now a certain maturity that was beginning to blossom within Serena, since her transition from girlhood to womanhood. It was this transition that fully captured and commanded all of his attention. She had been very alluring as a girl, who had been on the verge of womanhood. Yet, as a woman, she was enticing, exciting and challenging.   
  
He sighed.   
  
That was just the problem. She was more than he had ever expected from her, and then some. He should have been bored with her by now. Yet, he was not. He looked forward to the times he spent with her, however exhausted he had been lately. As no woman before her, she was like a breath of fresh air. Captivating and full of surprises, she was to him. She and the others had not noticed it yet, but the changes of motherhood were also very visible to him. Watching the changes that were already affecting him as well, made her even more lovelier than he had ever thought a woman with child could be. There was a noticeable glow to her already beautiful complexion that motherhood was famous for endowing on a female who had conceived. He knew her stomach was still flat, but he had already noticed the aureoles of her nipples enlarging. Her breasts had also seemed fuller.   
  
He shifted on his mount.  
  
Damn, he thought, uncomfortable as his mind and body wandered down that isle. It reminded him of the past few nights, and how he had not touched her. He had been weary from all the scouting he was doing lately, and thoughts of the Silver Crystal near bothered him more than he cared to admit. He was feeling a certain urgency to get the damn rock and be over with whole situation. He wanted nothing more than to snatch Serena and their child away from the world and hide them from any type of evil. He didn't understand the depths of his protectiveness that overwhelmed him and scared him. Yet, he desired nothing more than do to as instinct told him and to guard the galaxy's most precious commodity, Serena and their future child.  
  
Another burgeoning problem were all the warning bells he was receiving from Chorn. The fact that none of Beryl's numerous spies had not shown up, was too much of a coincidence with Beryl and her new companion, Chorn. When Darien had put up force fields around Madame Winsdor's bordello, he had also sent out feelers within the vicinity. Remnants of something distasteful had returned to him. To his frustration and disgust, he had not been able to pinpoint where it had come from. Watching Chorn carefully, yet discreetly had puzzled him, also.  
  
Dispite the fact, that Darien was well aware of his interest in Serena, there was something else that seem to burn within Chorn. Chorn wanted something, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Darien knew that Chorn was of Earth, that much was evident, when he had intentionally bumped into him the other day. Unable to use his powers to gauge the uneasiness he was feeling around Chorn, waried him.  
  
Chorn had no idea how much Darien wanted to pulverize him for touching Serena. No other, but him had rights to her. Yet, he was forced to allow the man's interest in her to continue. He had also noticed Serena's disguised dislike for the man. He was hoping against all odds that Chorn would reveal his true nature and intent before they parted company.  
  
Keeping Chorn interested in Serena seemed to be proving effective, as much as he hated the idea. He was also forced to keep Lady Beryl busy and distracted from her companion. He had also dropped subtle interrogations on Lady Beryl as he tried to weed information out of her. He was beginning to get bits and pieces from her. Which then was beginning to confirm his suspicious about Chorn and how Beryl fit into the picture. He then, wondered how he had ever endured Lady Beryl's senseless chatter and tactics, after being forced to listen to her. Within five minutes of their conversation, he was ready to terminate it. Of course, he understood all too well the bases for their past relationship, it had merely been for the sex. Just like the others in the past, desire gave way to boredom. Beryl then began demanding and hinting for marriage, which was out of the question to Darien.  
  
"Well, Darien are you going to introduce me to your friend or are you are planning on burning a hole into my chest with your stare?" Serena asked as she halted her horse before him and his friend.  
  
"Serena, this is Chi-Chi of the Cienna tribes, they are a native of this area." Darien nodded to his long time friend, Chi-Chi. "And Chi-Chi, this is my wife, the Supreme Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"It is indeed, a great pleasure, your highness." Chi-Chi nodded to her warm inclination.   
  
"Please, just Serena." Serena asked, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Serena. But, if you will excuse me for now as Darien will be bringing you into the village. I will be guiding the rest of your party into the tribe."  
  
"I take it, that you've been to this village before?" Serena asked as Chi-Chi left them, her silver brow quirked upwards at him. His horse began to trot and hers followed the lead of his stallion.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" He smirked back.  
  
"It's not a matter of trust, but of self-preservation, darling."  
  
At that, he burst out laughing.   
  
Startled, Serena stared. His face was alive with laughter. She had never seen him laugh with this kind of freedom or abandon, without it being for a reason. This was new to her. It was like watching a transformation take place. There was a gleam to his usually hard, blue eyes. His smile was absolutely beautiful, before she shook her head trying to figure out whether or not she had heard right. No wonder where ever they went, women, young and old were so attracted to him. His smile was also catching, as she found herself smiling back. As they made their way closer to the village, she noticed that his body seemed more relaxed. She had no idea as she continued to glance every once in a while in his direction, how her intense her was gaze as they touched the planes of his face.  
  
"Actually, Chi-Chi and I go a long way back." Darien stated after a moment of comfortable silence.  
  
"Oh? And how is that?" She asked, curious now.  
  
"He is part of my other family, Serena." He said as he glanced at her.  
  
"Other family? I don't understand." She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"After we have settled, perhaps then, I'll have some time to tell you about them." He smiled at her. She looked slightly stunned, again. Looking forward, she noticed they came upon a ledge that overlooked into a tiny, hidden valley. Nestled within the valley, sprawled a quiet village. A dozen or so of tiny huts, some with smoke coming from a so-called chimney. Children and animals were scattered about the village with abandon. As various adults moved to and from the huts. Some in groups and others moved with purpose. To the slight left of her, she could even see a small, precious stream running through the valley from the mountain. A sizable herd of horses grazed close to the small stream. To her, it was like an oasis.  
  
"It's like a fairy tale, only real!" Serena exclaimed, as her eyes took in the scenery below them.  
  
"Yes, it is. Come, they have already noted our arrival." Darien said as they began their descent over and down the ledge. The path was just wide enough to fit the two horses and it's passengers.  
  
   
  
   
  
When they arrived at the village, they were surrounded by the entire village coming to greet the new arrivals. Of the first, they knew well and welcomed home. The other, with her silver, shinning hair, and lovely appearance brought great curiosity.  
  
Out of the blue, a young, beautiful woman with long and curling waves of blue-black hair rushed out of one the huts to whirl herself into Darien's laughing arms. An older man and yet, an even older woman, her skin seemly withered and a young boy emerged from the same hut with smiles on their faces.  
  
Serena could barely maintain a polite smile as she gazed at the woman who was kissing and touching Darien's face with tenderness. While he laughed and hugged her back. Serena could feel her heart hammering as jealously seized her inner most insides and clamped like a vise. Was this the one that really held his heart, she thought despairingly? Tears threatened escape as she continued to gaze at the couple. Taking notice of Serena, the woman spoke to Darien.  
  
"Darien! Who is this?" The woman asked Darien as she pinpointed her sapphire gaze with genuine friendliness at Serena.  
  
Serena's eyes opened wide with amazement as she gazed back at the Darien and the woman. Her features were so similar to his that she could been no other, than Darien's sister!  
  
"She, my dear, is Serena. She is my wife, the Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Darien chuckled at the woman's gasp of exclamation. "Serena, this is my ever pain-the--!" He got a playful punch in the stomach, before finishing. "--my half-sister, Water-Weaver."   
  
"Half-sister?" She questioned, slightly confused by the turn of events.  
  
"Darien! I can't believe you haven't told her!" Water-Weaver berated her brother. She wondered what else her older brother had kept from his new bride. His bride! She thought, almost delirious with the notion that he had finally married. Of course, he would choose the most amazingly, beautiful woman she had ever seen. And to think how she fussed and worried over him every time he decided to show up at the village.  
  
This bride of his, was certainly not his taste. She had heard of Darien's infrequent affairs and worldly ladies who were usually associated with him. His bride, looked naive and nervous, and also not of this world.  
  
"It's a long story, Serena. And yes, I will tell her." He empathized for the benefit of his sister who smiled back. "Serena still has many acquaintances to make, Water-Weaver, in case you've forgotten." He chuckled again as Water-Weaver giggled, looking over her shoulders to their audience.  
  
   
  
   
  
They were given their own hut. Malachite, Mina, Lady Beryl and Chorn shared another hut. Serena then met Water-Weaver's and Chi-Chi's four year old son, Sun-Gazer, the older Swift-Wind, and Swift-Wind's mother, Sun-in-the Sky. Although the hut was probably no larger than a small room, it was warm and cozy. A cheery fire was lit in the middle of the hut, and furs and rugs lined the dirt floor. Their hut was alive with many of the village women gossiping and bringing gifts for the new bride.  
  
Darien was no where in sight. Water-Weaver told her that Darien had gathered with the men of the village, in the leader's hut.  
  
By early evening, Serena was led away from the hut by the women to the small stream, where all of the women participated in bathing her. Serena blushed and stammered around the women, who laughed and admired her as they washed her rounded curves, exclaiming over her long, silver hair. Water-Weaver also participated in the ritual, giggling and reassuring the anxious Serena that it was just merely custom to bath the new bride.  
  
When they returned to the hut, the stars shone brightly against the velvet sky. The air had turned noticeably cooler. Within the confines of her hut, the women gathered around Serena again. Mina had joined them by this time. She had also bathed and changed clothes. Mina had told her that Beryl had turned her nose up to some of the friendly gestures of the women of the village. The women had then promptly abandoned her for the night, to strew in their hut.  
  
The women then presented Serena with an exquisite dress to wear for the evening for her husband. Serena on the other hand, balked as she blushed red and refused to wear the dress. Mina laughed heartily as Water-Weaver giggled.  
  
"But Serena," Water-Weaver began, "You must wear it! It is customary and he is expecting you in it! It was his mother's and it means much to him!"  
  
"That thing is not a dress! It's nothing more than a bunch of sheer gauze. You can see everything!" Serena said as she looked at the intricate and delicate beading of the pearls that were woven within and throughout the dress.  
  
"It's not like he hasn't seen any of you, ninny!" Mina said sourly.  
  
"I know that!" Serena huffed, indignant. "But, everyone else hasn't!"  
  
"Do not worry, Silver-One. There will be other ladies joining you in the dance, their dresses similar. Perhaps not as rich or elegant in their fabrics. But then, mama had been special to Swift-Wind." Water-Weaver answered, laughing again as she twirled around the hut. Some of the women in the hut laughed with her.  
  
"What dance?" Serena asked hesitantly, as she put the dress down. She was also curious about Darien's mother, but she kept quiet.  
  
"The Dance of the Heart. Ladies who are seeking mates and those who have recently married will be dancing tonight. You and if Mina wants to, will be participating in the same dance." Water-Weaver finished before Serena.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a lot fun!" Mina said smiling. She thought of Malachite. She wondered if she could replace the image of Celine in his mind with a tantalizing view of her instead. She couldn't believe that she was jealous and arguing with herself. The matter was almost laughable, when she thought about it.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to display yourself practically naked in front of an audience, either!" Serena moaned.  
  
"All you have to do is pretend that Darien is the only one watching you and follow the movements of the other women. The rest will come naturally!" Water-Weaver said as she pulled Serena up from her sitting position. "Trust me, I did the same for Chi-Chi." She sighed as her eyes glazed over, remembering her dance. Snapping out of her trance, Water-Weaver began brushing Serena's silver mane. "Come now, don't be shy! We are all women here. You will put that dress on, because you know you can't refuse him in the end. I know how my brother is. And you love him," Water-Weaver stated behind her back, "And you will show him tonight, how much!"  
  
   
  
   
  
"Have you told her, Darien?" Water-Weaver had asked earlier, before she returned to Serena's and Darien's hut to help prepare his wife for the evening celebrations. Water-Weaver could tell that this woman, who now was a part of his life, was a real contender for his love. Perhaps, he didn't realize it, but she was more than capable of understanding what he was feeling. She knew how he didn't believe in real love. She had a good feeling that this Serena could change everything about the way he thought. The fact that he had told her to take Lily's dress for Serena spoke more volumes than any words could ever. Besides, she already liked the down-to-earth princess. When compared to other, whom she had disliked from their first meeting.   
  
"It is a matter that I'm saving for tonight, nosy." Darien smiled. He had a lot of explaining to do before the night was over.  
  
"She has a right to know, especially since both of you are users of the Silver Crystal." Water-Weaver stated as if she hadn't heard her brother. Then she thought of something else, "My God, Darien you haven't even told her of why the Cienna are here or that you already know where the Crystal is, have you?" She asked, horrified.  
  
"No, I haven't and there have been legitimate reasons for my actions. I will tell her soon enough. I wanted to wait until we reached here to tell her." Darien sighed, annoyed.  
  
A long time ago, according to the Cienna legends, a goddess came to the people of Cienna and entrusted them to guard the Silver Millennium Crystal that was buried deep within the mountain caverns. Of course, Darien knew now that the goddess could only be Serena's grandmother. The Cienna must always stay at the bottom of the mountain, never to allow anyone to pass through the mountains without their express consent or guide over the terrain. They were never to repeat outside of their tribe who or what they were guarding, or suffer the consequences of their world perishing as well as the other planets. Someday, the rightful owners would return to claim the crystal to restore peace among the planets. In return, the goddess promised prosperity to the tribe. No disease or hunger would touch them, when the rest of the world fell pry to those problems. True to the goddess' word, the tribe of the Cienna throughout the centuries remained untouched and unscathed. Birthrate however, stayed small and so the tribe was able stay as one, and keep their secret from any outsiders.  
  
It was because of the crystal, why Lily, his mother was so drawn to the people of the Cienna and why she had married one of the Cienna. She, as well as the rest of the Cienna, guarded the crystal with their lives. Lily had also known how her son, Darien was the only one who could actually handle the crystal. This had reaffirmed the Cienna's belief in the goddess, knowing that one of their own was one of the Rightful Owners to the crystal.  
  
"It had better be a very good reason, Darien." Water-Weaver sighed. "Otherwise, she's going to be very angry with you!"  
  
"I'm well aware of that fact. Yet, I have my suspicious about our other traveling companions, Lady Beryl and Chorn. Especially about Chorn. Something just does not click right about him and I don't trust him." Darien stated.  
  
"But, why not tell Serena of your thinking?" She asked, confused about her brother's reasoning.  
  
"Serena is with child." Darien replied, as Water-Weaver gaped. "With my child. The less she knows, the less likely she will be a target, if there's a confrontation."  
  
"My God, Darien! Why is she here, then?"   
  
"She is the other Rightful Owner of the Silver Millennium Crystal." He finished.  
  
   
  
   
  
The evening was filled with great anticipation and delight. Because they had arrived on the eve of the dance, the women and men ate at separate fires. This was not the usual practice, Water-Weaver explained as the women dined on a sumptuous, yet simple meal. The recently married ladies all had donned on their finery, but their dresses were covered. Only to be revealed during the actual dance. The ones seeking mates were also dressed in their finery, although not as elaborated as the married ones.  
  
Serena and Mina noticed that Lady Beryl was not present with the rest of the women. Water-Weaver explained that Lady Beryl was dining with men, shunning the tradition of the people. She did not seem very pleased with Lady Beryl's hauntiness. She and the rest of women had apparently decided to ignore Lady Beryl's presence, thus insulting her with their silence.  
  
Just as Serena was beginning to enjoy the lighthearted evening by relaxing and mingling with the general gossip and jokes, the drums began to beat. She saw in the small distance, where the men were all gathered around an enormous fire that blazed and lit the entire village, casting an orange glow over everything it touched.   
  
Serena glanced over to Mina, who looked slightly startled at the sound of the drums. As the women gathered got up from their positions, their voices beginning to mingle with drums, forming noticeable words to the song.  
  
"I know this song, Serena." Mina whispered to her as they also got up from their sitting positions. At Serena's question look, she replied, "It is one of the Venus Passage of Rites ritual songs." She said as they followed the women towards the burning fires. As they drew closer to the beating drums, the sound steadily increased, becoming louder and incessant. There was a subtle change and a shift in the drum's tempo and a new dance and song formed. As the first ladies reached the circle of light, they began shedding their coverings. Leaving a trail of discarded clothing. The women who were not dancing sat down besides the men, but they were ones that formed the music. The dancers formed the words to the magical songs.  
  
"Incredible," Mina breathed. Serena echoed her thoughts as they stepped closer to the fire. The women already in the circle of light, threw themselves wholeheartedly into the song. Their bodies undulated, as they pranced and swung their bodies to the beat of the music. The meaning was obvious. The intent was clear. This was a song of pure seduction.  
  
"Here it is, Serena. Go and follow your heart." Water-Weaver whispered in the glowing light of the fires as she urged Serena forward, taking her covering off at the same time. Mina had already stepped forward into the light, her elegant dress of orange blossoms seemly to blend with her skin. Then Mina disappeared into the throes of the women as they began to surround her in array of unfolding movements.  
  
The incessant tempo of the drums brought her into the light of the burning fires. Lifting her trembling arms up over her head, she followed the lead the other women. She threw her head back, letting the wave of her hair brush against her neck and body. In the firelight, the silver curtain of her hair was bathed in the color of blazing orange. The white, gossamer dress clung and lovingly hugged her rounded hips as they undulated with the sound of the music. Tiny, intricate pearls weaved and tightened the back of her dress, showing every full, round detail of each breast. All the way down to her pink-tipped, hard nipples. Likewise, her concave stomach and long legs were silhouetted by the light of the raging fires behind her. The brush of her curly mound between her soft thighs, was visible to even the most discerning eye. The rest of her dress billowed and flowed like an apparition.  
  
With the beat of the music flowing through her veins, Serena felt her body relax and began to flow naturally to the music. The words of the music began to make sense to her, and she felt as if she could relate the song. A desert nymph in love with a loner and wandering shape-shifter. A roaming wolf during most of the day and night, except when the moon was full. Under the pretense of the moon, the wolf became a man. A handsome man, whose heart was frozen to love. The desert nymph wanted to melt his cold heart, so that he could finally open himself to love.  
  
In the lime of the burning fires, Serena's eyes searched and found her heart's desire. Their gazes connected and remained locked. He was there, sitting besides Malachite, paralyzed, mesmerized and enraptured. Lady Beryl sat on the other side of him, scandalized and forgotten. She could feel Darien's deep gaze all the way to down to her bare bones. With the intensity of their gazes, Serena could feel her body beginning to heat. Her skin flushed a warm, rosy hue as her breasts swelled with heated pressure. Even with the warmth of the fire burning behind her, her nipples puckered erect as Darien's gaze swept over her figure. She was now dancing in front of him, the silver lush of her long hair swirling around her like an enveloping rose, like the opening of delicate, rose petals.  
  
She could feel his hard, blue gaze stripping her of the delicate material that was her dress. The crowd of dancers fell back as Serena was given the spotlight. All laughter and talking died to a hush, as everyone watched the engrossed couple. Yet, to them, no one existed except the two of them.  
  
Darien got to his feet, dazed, unable to believe what he was watching. She was a temptress. A witch. A nymph. A seductress. He could see clearly, every curve and hollow, silhouetted by the fires that burned in the background, exciting and tantalizing him. He knew that there wasn't a man here who wasn't turned on by the alluring picture she made.  
  
Serena came forward and clasped her hands onto his broad shoulders, her upper torso boldly brushing his hard chest. She could feel her aroused nipples graze his shirt as his hands reached forward to grasp her waist. She felt his harsh breathing on her neck as her head whipped around to hold his dark gaze. She could see the harsh, sharp planes of his face, could feel his strength that was held in check within his powerful body. He reminded her of one of Earth's creatures, the panther. Sleek and powerful. Just as he touched her waist, she whirled away from him, her hips almost leading her steps. He stood there momentarily, then took a couple of steps towards her. Teasingly, she dance towards him again. This time, when she reached him, she danced and swayed around him. Caressing and touching him here and there, with her trailing fingers. Trying to illicit a response out of him. All the while the drums beat on, louder and louder, her steps never missing a rhythm. Then, she stopped behind him, her breathing heavy from her exertion and excitement. Lifting her arms, she reached forward to clasped him in a seductive embrace. His body stiffened, and she could her his breath in-drawn above the music. She knew he could feel every line of her body against the back of him.  
  
"Serena." She heard him whisper hoarsely, before she whirled away from him again.  
  
When she stopped again in front of him, she could see his nostrils flaring with arousal. There was a feral gleam in his eyes, that made Serena's heart stop. Her steps faltered as he made his way towards her, his stride sure and powerful.  
  
Applause and cries of approval erupted from their audience as Darien swept Serena up and into his arms.   
  
"Run-with-Fire!" They shouted and chanted at the same time with glee, Darien's warrior name.  
  
They disappeared into the night and from the sight of the onlookers.  
  
   
  
  
  
"Who are you dancing for, Silver-One?" Darien whispered huskily to her. The nickname was like a lover's caress on his lips. She stared mutely into his face, her chest heaving from all the emotions running rampant within her.  
  
"You! Darien! Only you!" She cried as their lips met in a deep kiss.  
  
   
  
   
  
Within the crowd of the onlookers, Chorn gnashed his teeth in jealousy. Tonight, when they were least expecting it, he was going to take the Blue Crystal. He had watched it glow around Serena's neck, but her dance had distracted him from the crystal. What a woman! He was taking her too, damnit. She was worth a million times over the Blue Crystal.  
  
The music resumed for the rest of the dancers and onlookers as Chorn sat back to bide his time. Metilla will have her crystal and he would have his prize, in a matter of hours. He sat back and smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 10  
  
   
  
   
  
"A penny for your thoughts." Malachite said as he came up to Mina, who was leaning back against a nearby tree watching the celebrations. Most of the women and men were now dancing together. Some of the older adults sat around laughing and engaging in lighthearted jokes and merriment.  
  
Mina's lovely face was facing forward, her hands were clasped behind her back, causing her body to slightly arch forward. Her long, golden hair seemed an even deeper, richer gold color with the fires reflecting off her hair. Even though it was slighter darker by the trees, he could see clearly how red and full her lips were. How he ached to taste them again! If only she knew how desirable she was to him at this moment. How he wanted to sweep her into his arms as his bold friend had done to his own woman.  
  
"I was just wondering how you knew these people so well, as Darien does." Mina said looking up at him, under the cover of her long lashes.  
  
My God, he thought, staring. She was such a beauty. He continued to gaze at her, almost speechless. "Actually, " he began, clearing his throat, then laughing quietly, "It's an old story and not too short of one either."  
  
"Go on, I'm listening." Mina prodded, smiling slowly.  
  
"Well, when I first met and got to know Darien, he would disappear for weeks at time. Pissing his parents off or rather King Daiman." He began, when Mina's surprised brows went up. "Well, I found I could relate well with Darien's personality and his off-hand, Devil-be-damned attitude. I made it my purpose to follow him the next time, he went off on one of his escapes. And I did eventually follow him and it didn't bother him, we were good friends by then. He never bothered to tell me though, that the next time he entered this tribe, he would be earning his true warrior name. Apparently, he knew I could handle myself."  
  
"His true warrior name? You mean that name, 'Run-with-Fire'?" She asked, a little confused, remembering the name the tribe had shouted out as Darien carried Serena off.  
  
"Yes, this tribe happens to be his other family." He explained. He knew, he was further confusing her. "His mother married the man you met named, 'Swift-Wind'. Darien was no more than a babe, at the time."  
  
"Oh." Well, that explains Water-Weaver's connection to Darien. Then she thought of the implications. Darien was King Damian's illegitimate child. What a scandal that probably had been.  
  
"Anyhow, when Darien and I rode into the village, we were attacked by all the warriors." He laughed at Mina's gasp of dismay. "He was and probably still is, their fiercest warrior. Can you imagine the might, it takes to throw off four warriors on you?" Malachite asked, chuckling as he remembered the event, fondly. There he was, trying to fight off two of their warriors, never realizing he was earning his own warrior name, in the process. Darien, came running towards him with such fire in his eyes, that he momentarily stunned the warriors with his fierceness. It was all he needed to lunge the warriors off of him, thus beating them at their game, he explained to Mina.  
  
"So, that is how he earned his name?" She asked, when he finished, nodding to her question. "And yours? What is yours?" She asked, wondering. She could have imagined him then, as young as she was now, and almost as naive.  
  
"White-Fire." He told her proudly, smiling. She looked up at his hair and giggled. Her giggle was infectious. He chuckled deeply with her, enjoying her company. She wondered what he had thought of her dancing earlier. It had been hard to tell, when his gaze had been dark and intense on her all evening.  
  
Mina could smell his fresh, manly scent. She felt her skin prickle and her pulses leaping as she gazed back at him, under the flickering lights. His gaze flashed back at her, warming her senses. His eyes dipped for a moment to her lips, causing her tongue to dart out and lick her suddenly, parched lips.  
  
His eyes darkened to the color of deep blue as he watched her nervously perch before him. How he wanted her! Watching her earlier as she danced with the other women, had inflamed him. Her seemingly graceful figure had pranced and swayed before him and the other men. The men had all jokingly snickered and betted who would win the Golden-One's attentions. He had told the younger men to take their bets elsewhere, that she was his, he had proclaimed. Much to his dismay and to their delight and laughter, more bets were made. Whether or not he could actually win her attentions. Grumbling and grinning at the same time, he told them to mind their own business. Again, he elicited more laughter and even higher bets.   
  
"White-Fire?" He remembered her whispering as their bodies shifted closer.   
  
Somehow, her hands found themselves on his chest. Her fingers gripped his silk shirt, tightly. She could feel his steady, rapid heartbeat. Was that for me, she thought, amazed? All of her thoughts and questions flew out of her head as their faces came within inches apart from each other.  
  
"What do you desire, Mina?" He rasped out as he gazed into her enchanting depths, alternating between her lovely eyes and her very red, parted lips.  
  
"White-Fire." And then, there was no more coherent thoughts after their lips met.   
  
   
  
   
  
"Do you have any idea, what an impossible and teasing, little witch you are, Serena!" Darien said reflectively as he gazed down into her sleepy face. The little minx wore a soft smile in the darkness of their hut. His free hand was caressing her smooth flesh almost absentmindley. He bent down to kiss the hollow where her neck and collarbone met, feeling her pulsebeat under his lips. His hand wandered lower, seeking and he heard her soft sigh.  
  
Serena's teeth caught in her lower lip as her body stirred to his caresses. "Only because you make me impOSSIBLE!" She gasped out the last word as his hand cupped her mound. The teasing fingers awakened the blanketed fires within her. Would it always be this way between them, this desire? She had hurdled all pretense, by admitting her love to him tonight. She knew she had stunned him with her revelation, but she had been helpless but to ride the tides of love.  
  
Darien could still hear Serena's words of love echoing throughout his head, that she had cried out earlier as they made love.  
  
They had arrived at their hut, with him almost stumbling as he tried to close the hut's door completely. When he had turned around, he was treated to the sight of her completely and unashamedly naked before him. The fire had burned in his narrowed eyes, gleaming at this erotic, ethereal creature of beauty.  
  
Then she held her arms out to him and had clasped him passionately to her softly yielding body when he came to her. She had been ready for him, without wanting or needing any further preliminaries. Her lovely body arching fiercely against his, trembling and needy. Just as impatient for that first joining as his was.  
  
She alone has the power to defeat me, Darien thought suddenly. She, of all the women I've known, she could be my downfall, my fatal weakness--but I can't resist her! Yet, she is mine and belongs to no other!  
  
Never before, when they had made love, had she called out to him, telling him of her love for him. Sobbing her need as she did then. He had felt a raging pang of jealousy at that moment, that she could love so freely, when he could not. Until her caressing fingers, the spontaneous movements of her sleek and supple body had blotted out everything. Blotted out everything, but his own insatiable, unsatisfied need for her--for only this particular woman above all the others. This wild, bold, and sensual creature who gave herself to him completely and with utter abandonment.  
  
"I?" Darien said innocently, as his tongue lavished her inner, most sensitive woman spot. When he paused, looking up at her from her soft thighs, there was a most distinctive, wicked smile on his lips. "Certainly not I, my sweet!" he replied, kissing her inner thighs.  
  
Serena could do nothing, but to sigh a disagreement as he plunged forward to tease her again with his playful tongue. But, her fingers groped and tangled in his black hair, encouraging him to further torture her.  
  
For a long time, the only sounds that could be heard from their hut were the sounds of pleasure.  
  
   
  
   
  
Darien left the confines of their hut early that morning as the light began to creep into the dark sky. He had left their hut to fetch some fresh water for his canteen and to bring back some hot coffee for Serena and him. This morning was the best opportunity to tell her of the crystal's whereabouts and the purpose of the Cienna. He was already dreading the moment he would have to tell her. He knew that she was going to be angry. More like pissed, he thought, grimacing. He was just stretching his tired legs, then reflecting back on the incredible night he had spent with Serena. That was when a scream pierced the silence of the village.  
  
Serena!   
  
His face paled and his heart slammed against his ribcage, as he recognized who the screamed belonged to. Malachite and him reached their hut almost simultaneously. Mina trailed behind Malachite with a dawning expression of horror on her face. Warriors of the tribe also began arriving at the tiny hut. Even Lady Beryl emerged, confused at first, then horrified by the scene as she gazed at her companion. That had certainly not been part of the plan, she thought, dismayed.   
  
Chorn had dragged Serena out of their hut, with his arm clasped around her neck, as his other hand held a jagged dagger. The razor sharp tip of the jagger was dangerously held close to her jugular vein in her neck. Serena, the foolish girl, struggled constantly as she tried twisting her body away from Chorn. Darien wanted to shout out to her to hold still, even as the blinding rage overwhelmed him.   
  
"Let her go, Chorn!" Darien demanded, his harsh voice low, but steady. The fact that it was steady, surprised him as he watched Chorn's hand slip. The dagger drew a tiny sliver of blood. Serena squeaked, ceasing her movements.  
  
Laughing with glee, "Over my dead body!" Chorn shouted. "She is mine now! And I have, what I came here for: the Blue Crystal!"  
  
"The Blue Crystal?!" Darien shouted, his body stiffening as his suspicions were confirmed about Chorn. "You can have it, just let her go!" He said as he stepped forward slightly. He was going to blast Chorn to the moon and back.  
  
Chorn had no idea that Darien had any powers, but he knew Mina did. Looking at Darien, he spoke to Mina, "Don't try anything with your powers, Mina!" he said as Darien hesitated. A large, swirling black hole appeared from behind Chorn and Serena. "Anything you hurl at me will bounce off me and will surely kill Serena and everyone else!" He taunted and laughed, maliciously.  
  
Watching Darien, "Do you think me a fool, to let her go for the crystal, Darien? I will have them both!" Chorn said as the black hole picked up a torrid amount of wind. Everyone present could feel an utter darkness of evil penetrate their presence. Laughing gleefully, "But since, you are her husband and she cannot be married unless she's a widow. I must, of course, get rid of you!" Chorn laughed nefariously as he directed a blaze of light at Darien, intending to kill him. At the same time, Chorn and Serena stepped through the black hole.  
  
"Seerreeeennaa...!" Darien shouted as he leaped towards them. He was thrown back as the blaze of light stunned him, and then it was reflected off of him. It hit everything in its path as it struck huts, burning them within an instance. Men and women screamed and scattered as they ran for cover. Fire erupted on the grounds and nearby, the huts began to burn furiously.  
  
"Venus-Love-Me-Chain! Contain the fire!" The transformed Mina shouted as Sailor Venus. She threw spirals of golden, rippling tiny hearts, condensed together to form a lasso of gold, containing the raging fires.   
  
Running up to Sailor Venus, "I call upon the Goddess of Sailor Mercury! I am your vessel, do as I ask of you! By the power invested and granted to me as Water-Weaver, put out the fire with your cooling waters!" Water-Weaver shouted, as her body swirled magically, her hands lifting towards the small stream. The stream suddenly raged like an ocean, and lifted a flow of an enormous amount of water, putting out the fires. Sailor Venus gaped at Water-Weaver.  
  
Even as Chorn and Serena began disappearing into the black hole, Chorn cut short his laughter as he watched Darien slowly get up. "Nooooo!" he croaked. Impossible! Darien had no powers! Just as he watched Darien, Darien looked up at him. His eyes narrowed with cold hate and anger. Darien's raging voice boomed into Chorn's head, even though he could barely see him now.  
  
"You will rue the day, you fucked with me and mine, Chorn!" The steely voice sliced through the darkness and penetrated through Chorn's body. And then, Serena and Chorn were gone.   
  
   
  
   
  
Even as the black hole disappeared, the Earth shook. Trembling as if someone had awakened her peaceful sleep. Yet, it was not Earth awakening, but Earth being attacked.  
  
Two Sailor Senshis, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter appeared out of nowhere as the mayhem began. Bedraggled and tired, they nearly collapsed before Malachite and Sailor Venus. Another Sailor Senshi, appeared sobbing as she neared them. Sailor Mars. They all appeared to have battled and lost.  
  
"What's going on?" Malachite shouted, alarmed at this new turn of events. "Has the world gone mad?"  
  
"Yes, Metilla has attacked the planets!" Sailor Mars said as she collapsed onto her knees. Tears spilled from her clinched eyes.  
  
"Serena has been taken by the Beryls!" Sailor Venus cried out to the Senshis.  
  
Shocked crossed the faces the weary Sailors Scouts. Sailor Jupiter's face began to contort with anger as she looked over at Darien. He stared fiercely back at her, returning her glare.  
  
"How could you have let her be taken?" Sailor Jupiter cried out as she tried to hit him with her fist. He easily dodged it, catching her fist in his hand. He opened his mouth to answer her, but Sailor Venus spoke instead.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cried out as she threw her body between them. "Stop it right now! We should not be fighting with each other. The Beryls will surely win, if we continue to point fingers!" She finished. Jupiter's face crumbled as she stared into Venus' face. Her arm dropped as if in defeat.   
  
"All is lost, if we lose her." Jupiter cried out, "My planet...my parents, my people...are all gone!" She whispered. Collective gasps answered her. She wanted to cry as Mars had, afraid of admitting to the hurt that sliced through her deeply. She felt that if she cried, then she would be indeed, admitting to defeat.   
  
"It's true! All the planets, except for the moon, were wiped out by the Beryls and Metilla!" Sailor Mercury spoke up, her voice cracking in the process.  
  
"The outer Senshis are still with Queen Serenity, defending what's left of the Moon." Sailor Mars said, then she shook her head, "The Moon's defenses are weakening. And we were sent to Earth to protect Serena." Sailor Mars recounted. "Apparently, we came too late!"  
  
"You have been summoned back to Palace by your father, Prince Darien." Sailor Mercury said to Darien. His face was now stony and cold.  
  
"What about Serena and the crystal?" Malachite asked his friend. "Do we even have an idea of where it is at?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And we will return to the palace," He said to the Sailor Senshis, Darien could feel the waves of shock over admitting to the whereabouts of the Silver Crystal. Ignoring the looks, he said to his friend, "Chorn left without the Silver Crystal, Metilla won't abide that kind of mistake. When he returns, I'll be waiting for him and Metilla."   
  
   
  
   
  
When they arrived at the palace, devastation was already evident around some global parts of the world. The skies had darkened with the Beryl's evil and negative presence. Generals and armies had assembled outside of the palace's walls and roamed within the city. Guarding the people, who now were sheltered within the basements of the city's evacuation centers. Fear and uncertainty lined every face within the palace. Even more armies had assembled throughout the world, preparing to take up defense for their planet and to protect their freedom.  
  
King Damian, Queen Augusta, Darien, Darien's most trusted generals; Malachite, Jadite, Nephrite, Zoisite and the inner Sailor Senshis all had assembled within the palace's Conference Rooms trying to determine the best way of defense for Earth. It was then, that Darien and the Sailor Senshi's received even more ominously tidings, from the Moon.  
  
With stunned horror, everyone within the Conference Rooms witnessed the last stand on the Moon. Materializing like a play-by-play screen scene on the wall of the Conference Room, Queen Serenity spoke to all those within and on Earth.  
  
Tired and haggard, she looked for once, her years. "My fellow Earthlings, I have tried and without success to defend my world and all the planets. It is with great regret, that I have failed my duty to you. The Moon's defenses have been wiped out. My people..." She wept, but continued. "are all gone. I have sent the outer Senshis back to your world, as you are now the last to survive. Fate hangs on your shoulders now." She looked down and reached into a hidden pocket within her gown. She pulled out a golden, crescent wand. Embedded within the wand, like a tiny, flower, was a Silver Crystal. She smiled tiredly at their gasps as they realized what she was holding. The only one who did not seemed surprised was Darien.  
  
"Prince Darien, " She began, looking at him with sad, soulful eyes. "You must find Serena. She is now the only hope to defeating Metilla. Everyone has underestimated you in your powers, including my daughter. I have not. I know the amount of power you yield, it is far beyond anyone's wildest imaginings. You are a force powerful alone, to be reckoned with. There is none, second to you, except for Serena. You are the Rightful Owner of the Silver Millennium Crystal, as is Serena. You are the Golden Champion as she is your Silver Champion. Together as Soul Mates and with the crystal, will you then, be able to defeat Metilla and Beryl's impending doom. It is all up to you now."   
  
Then looking at everyone sadly, she said, "My last gift to you," then she raised her trembling arm up, holding the Moon Wand tightly in her hand. In the background, booming sounds shook the Moon's Palace walls. "With this gift, the Moon Wand will open a hidden portal to any dimension, including Metilla's closed off portals. You will see them, Prince Darien. This will be your only chance to save her. This is my last gift to you, be strong and open your heart, " Queen Serenity said these last words to Darien, "and love will conquer all evil. Farewell." She cried, as tears streamed down her cheeks.   
  
The Sailor Senshis cried out in disbelief as the Moon Wand's crescent beams erupted and blazed throughout the Moon's Palace wall's. All covered their eyes as the picture on the Conference Rooms wall's turned into a blinding, white blaze. Then the white disappeared, and there was only the plain wall. But even then, the Conference Rooms stayed bright as everyone rushed to windows to witness in the dark sky, a flashing light of bursting, blinding explosions from the Moon. And then, the light was gone and the darkness filled the skies again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 11  
  
   
  
Planet of Beryl...  
  
   
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Serena said to herself as she looked around the dark room. She sat up in the large bed, feeling groggy. She rubbed her sore neck as she thought back to the past events that lead her up to where she was.  
  
The last thing she remembered was Chorn nearly choking her as they went through total blackness. He had hollered at her not to try any of her powers on him. Anything she tried would only reflect off him and she would only kill herself. Tears of frustration had ran down her red cheeks as she felt her life begin to slip away. Only she didn't die. She had passed out from his grip around her neck. She was stuck somewhere in a dark room. In a dark room, lost somehow and somewhere.  
  
She looked down at herself and with startlement, noticed she was not wearing the same clothes she had arrived in. She was dressed in a velvet, long black dress. There was a long slit to the dress, exposing and showing off her shapely legs. It was a halter dress, with sheer black cloth covering her arms and chest. A diamond choker was placed around her neck and wrists. Even diamond drop earrings adorned her earlobes.  
  
Serena fumed. She was in a black dress in an elegant black room. She looked out of the balcony at the dark clouds and the angry seabreakers that crashed against the cliff. The cool wind brought the smell of the sea to her. She shivered slightly as she walked back into the black room. The room apparently overlooked a gigantic ocean. She could see no other land. Somehow, she knew that Chorn had gotten her to the planet Beryl. She was being held prisoner.  
  
How was she going to get out of here? She didn't even know how to begin. She had tried using her powers, but somehow this room deterred everything she tried. She was too far away to mentally communicate with Darien and even her mother didn't respond. A sense of frustration welled up within her. She pushed aside the other feeling of hopelessness. She wondered if everyone was all right. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back as she tried reasoning with herself. Somehow, someway she was going to find a way out of this place. It retched of evil.  
  
Serena was pacing the room, trying desperately to think of a way out. That was when she heard a woman screeching at the top of her lungs. Then the ground shook.  
  
"Bring her here, now!" The voice was filled with utter rage, as Serena's eyes flew wide open. "How dare you return here without the Silver Crystal and bring her here!" The voice raged on. Serena knew then without a doubt, who the voice belonged to.   
  
Queen Metilla.  
  
She couldn't hear what Chorn's reply was, but she knew he was in heap of trouble.  
  
"You will return to Earth with her and bring back that crystal, or you will suffer the consequences!" Metilla raged on. "Bring her to me now, Chorn!"  
  
Then she heard him. Calling out to her, like a lost dream.  
  
"Serena...Serena...!"   
  
Darien!  
  
"Damnit, girl! Answer me!" He called out to her in her head. How? How, did he get here? A ray of hope shot threw her.  
  
"Darien? Darien...I'm in here!" She cried out, going to the door that was locked. She tried opening it, but it wouldn't give.   
  
"Serena?" Then unbelievably, he was right outside of her door.  
  
"Darien? Oh my God! I can't get out! It's locked and I can't use my powers!" She cried out, beginning to panic.  
  
"Alright, just calm down, baby!" He called back to her, softly. "Stand back and give me some room!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!" he said, impatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay!" She answered, as her cheeks turned red with anger. That was more like her. There was a loud crackle and a low hiss as she watched the doorknob practically melt before her wide eyes. And then the door opened, and she cried out as she flew into his outstretched arms.  
  
"Serena...shushhh." She heard him whisper hoarsely into her hair. His grip was tender, in spite of him holding her tightly. She wanted nothing more than to hold him forever, as she trembled within his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked her after a moment, as he looked into her silver eyes, searching. She saw his eyes harden like granite and his mouth tightened as he noticed what she wearing.   
  
She shook her head, trying to keep from sobbing. "No, I'm fine." She could only stare into his dark eyes, as if she was trying to memorize them. Then, "How were you able to use your powers in here?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
He smiled wickedly, raising his hand up and she gasped.  
  
"The Silver Millennium Crystal!" She looked into his eyes, unable to believe what she saw. The silver crystal gleamed like a large, brilliant diamond in his hand. Even in the dark room, rays of staggering light reflected off the walls. "How...?" she breathed as she looked between him and the crystal.  
  
"I would stand here and tell you the whole story, but we don't have time." He said as he pulled her through the door and into the dark hallway.  
  
Then, they heard Metilla's voice screech throughout the castle.  
  
"My portals! Someone has opened them! No one can open them, except for me!" Metilla screamed. "Chorn, damnit! Come back here and find out who has entered into my domain, now!"  
  
Darien started heading towards Metilla's voice, when Serena pulled back shaking her head.  
  
"Darien, nooo!" She cried out softly, in the hallway. Low torchlights barely lit the way. "I don't want to go near her!" She said, her body trembling.  
  
"Serena..." Darien eyes softened from their hard glints, as he looked back at her, tenderly. "We have to. You're a lot stronger, than you give yourself credit for, babe. Let's go and take care of her. Now." And then, his eyes turned that, hard blue. He held his hand out to her.  
  
She looked down at his offered hand. Her eyes traveled up and their gazes held, their thoughts mingling and becoming one. She felt her pulses leap and the goosebumps raised the hairs on her skin. Even in the dark hallway, she could feel his deep, blue gaze touch her soul. Her Soul Mate. He was hers, for life. And even though he didn't say it, this man loved her. She knew, from deep within her heart, that he did. Someday, she would get him to admit it to himself and finally, to her.   
  
Someday.   
  
But, someday, wouldn't come if Metilla won. Her resolve hardening, she grasped his hand tightly as their gazes held for what seemed an infinity. Then, they ran forward.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Who goes there?" Chorn shouted at the couple that was running towards him. "Serena?" Chorn gasped out as he recognized her silver head. "You!" Chorn exclaimed, "You opened the portals?" Then his eyes went black with evil. Before Chorn even had a chance to raise his hand, Darien blasted him with a blaze of blue, light beams. Serena cried out, covering her eyes as the flash of light blinded her for a moment. Within an instance, Chorn was gone.   
  
Too bad, Darien thought. He had wanted Chorn to suffer, but he had bigger fish to fry.  
  
They could hear Metilla's voice continuing to rage on as she ordered her pawns to leave her. They followed the sound of her voice, until they were suddenly standing before her, in her deserted throneroom.  
  
Metilla turned around and gasped with outrage as she stared down at the couple. My God, was he magnificent! Metilla thought haphazardly, as she stared at the Prince of Earth. If only he would rule at her side, instead of that sniveling bitch, Princess Serena!  
  
"You dare enter here!" Queen Metilla snapped at them. Her hard eyes gleamed maliciously at Serena. "How did you get in here, no one can enter through my sealed portals, unless..." Metilla summarized as she continued glaring at Serena. "Before I killed your mother--"  
  
"Y-you killed my mother?" Serena stammered with horror. She looked at Darien, who nodded sadly. Serena could feel her bones shaking with coldness as tears again, streamed down her cheeks, unchecked. Her mother! Gone! It just wasn't possible, her mind cried out. This evil being, who had no regard for life! That she could stand there, proud of her achievements! Serena felt sick to her stomach.  
  
Metilla laughed coldly. "Your mother, the planets, what difference does it make?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Your next, little princess. I haven't been able to destroy Earth...yet." Metilla looked over her shoulders at Darien. "Perhaps, there's no need to, though." She would use the Prince of Earth, until she was tired of him, she thought, grinning slyly. Or perhaps, she would just keep him for her slave. She liked that idea, very much. After, she used him. She giggled insanely.  
  
Serena knew that look, as her mind cleared instantly. Had she not seen it on the other women, who desired Darien for their own? That this ugly, old evil hag could want him for herself! Cold rage filled her, overriding any grief she had been feeling. Anger blossomed within her, that this woman could just come and take everything that she cherished and loved! The lives she had destroyed, the hurt had she caused, with her senseless evil! All in the name of power!  
  
"You bitch!" Serena screamed back at Metilla. Metilla's green eyes flashed back with anger.  
  
"So the little princess has a backbone, do we?" Metilla trilled.  
  
"Yes, I do. And in the name of the Moon Kingdom, I, no--" Serena corrected herself as she looked over at Darien's stony face, "we will punish you!"   
  
"Not before I do, you puny princess!" Metilla screeched as she directed a blaze of powerful beams at her and Darien.  
  
Serena screamed and ducked out of the way, even as Darien threw a blast of retaliating beams at Metilla. Metilla screamed as the blaze hit her on her side, throwing her up against her throne. She was only stunned for a moment.  
  
"Where are my enforcement's?" Metilla screeched within the castle.  
  
"They cannot help you, Metilla! I've sealed them off from you." Darien shouted at her. Metilla's eyes narrowed into hate. "You've met your maker, Metilla." Darien replied ominously. He grinned at her, his smile hard. That he could just smile at her, as if he looked at death and had won! No, that was not possible, Metilla thought. For once in her life, she felt real fear. But she knew his weakness! She looked at Serena with a glee of victory. That stupid, princess!  
  
Darien watched Metilla's gaze swing towards Serena, who had just gotten up. His mind screamed at her to move out Metilla's eyeshot. Serena looked over at him, paralyzed with fear. Metilla shrieked out with an insane laughter as a powerful beam erupted from her out thrown hands. Darien leaped forward shouting at Serena to move.  
  
God, I'm too late, his mind screamed.  
  
The beam hit her on her chest, even as it threw her clear across the throneroom. Serena hit one of the tall columns, her head knocking against the column, hard. Stunned, Serena slowly looked over at Darien, as his eyes grew huge, staring at her chest with horrid disbelief. She could faintly hear Metilla's laughter of victory. Serena looked down at her chest, and realized that there was only a bloody hole where her chest should have been. No, no, nooo! Her mind screamed as the sudden pain ripped through her like a bolt of lightening. Her eyes rolled up and then everything went black.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Darien howled with wrenching despair. The pain ripped threw him, like a sharp knife. He keeled over and landed on his knees, his body contorted in pain. Even as his voice went hoarse, the Silver Crystal, forgotten, began to glow. Within a second, it left Darien's clenched hands and flew to where Serena's body lay hunched over.  
  
"What the hell?" Metilla's crazy laughter faltered as she stopped in confusion.  
  
Darien looked up at the sound of Metilla's voice. The Silver Millennium Crystal's glow grew brighter and brighter, until it eclipsed and bathed the entire throneroom in it's light. Then suddenly, it split into two pieces. One piece shot into Darien's chest, stunning him. The other crystal flew into Serena.  
  
Serena's eyes blinked open, in disbelief. She should be dead, she thought, crazily. She looked down at her chest, again fearing the sight that would greet her. She could hear Metilla raging in disbelief. But her chest was there, intact and whole. She touched it, just in case. She looked over at Darien, who was on his knees.   
  
"Darien!" She cried out to him, her legs taking her to him.  
  
"Serena?" Darien huskily cried out to her. He held her for a moment, not wanting to let her go, but knew that he must. Their hands clasped together. They gazed for a moment at each other, as their spirits and souls mended together. A silver aura began it emit from their bodies. The glow intensified, doubled and then quadrupled. Then, there was nothing to be seen, but the silver, piercing light.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Metilla screamed as she was blasted to pieces. Whatever that was left of her, incinerated. There was not even a speck of dust of her.   
  
The aura of light continued to expand, enveloping the entire planet of Beryl. The planet of Beryl shuddered and then buckled. It heaved from within the center core of the planet. Then it erupted from within it's center, blasting forward with enormous explosions. Like a huge bomb going off, the planet of Beryl began to set off multiple explosions.  
  
"Hold on to my hand, Serena!" Darien shouted to her above the noise of the exploding planet. Their bodies were above the planet, the aura of the light protecting them from outer space. "Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand, Serena!"   
  
She nodded her head, as she looked down at the planet. It was rapidly residing from sight. It looked like an exploding star. She watched with wide eyes, as they passed by Pluto, then Neptune, and then Uranus. Her hand was getting tired of gripping his, so hard.  
  
"I can't hold on, Darien!" Serena shouted above the noise of them moving through time and space. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead and where their hands gripped together. When they passed Mars, that was when it seemed as they entire galaxy moved. Planet Beryl exploded one last time, like a huge nuclear bomb going off. Waves of pieces of the planet showered through outer space.  
  
"Don't let go---!" Darien shouted as their bodies felt the waves of the explosion above the Earth's atmosphere. A small meteor, rapidly approaching Earth, hit them. The force of the piece knocked them both apart.  
  
As they fell to Earth, Serena's mind watched a kaleidoscope of her most memorable moments of her life. With the Silver Crystal protecting them, they fell to the Earth like a burning ball of fire. As if it like yesterday, Serena remembered her, Darien, Mina and Malachite as they were preparing to leave Darien's home, the palace. She remembered shaking her hair, instantly transforming her silver hair to brilliant auburn and her eyes to the color of emeralds. Her body reacted, by obeying what her mind was seeing. She remembered Malachite's astonnished face, as Mina and her, giggled at his comical face. Her mind went over Darien's reaction of disgust, as her mind glossed over yet another scene of her life. But, it was there that she passed out, losing consciousness.  
  
 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 12  
  
   
  
   
  
The county of West Maire . . .   
  
   
  
"Really, Mary, are you sure you don't need any help?" Mrs. Chatworth,  
  
fondly known as Carol, asked quietly.  
  
"No, no, Carol." Mary said, shaking her head. Most of Mary's brown  
  
hair was speckled with gray. "You've been very kind asking, anyhow. She's  
  
no problem, the poor wee thing." Mary sighed, looking over at the still  
  
figure on the makeshift bed.  
  
"She's very lovely, isn't she?" Carol summarized. "And no word from  
  
anyone knowing who she is?"  
  
"Not a word. And Tim has put out the message to the royal houses,  
  
but no one is looking for a red-haired wench." Mary picked up her tea and  
  
took a sip. "I don't understand it. I looked at her hands. She hasn't  
  
worked a day in her life. So, she must be of some type of upper class."  
  
"Poor thing, and to be with child. It's a good thing you've got  
  
experience with some nursing. She would have expired long ago." Carol shook  
  
her head, then popped a piece of a warm, blueberry muffin into her mouth.  
  
"And what do you call her condition, again?"  
  
"She's in suspended sleep. I think the midwife called it a coma."  
  
Mary explained. "But almost two months like that isn't good at all for the  
  
wee one!"  
  
"I agree." Carol said, sipping her tea. Then piping up, "Oh, did I  
  
tell you?" At Mary's questioned look, she added, "Prince Darien and his  
  
party came through the village yesterday. You should come down more often,  
  
Mary. It was such a grand site!" Carol giggled. "Too bad the prince isn't  
  
looking for a redhead."   
  
"I know, how can you miss someone with silver hair?" Mary sighed,  
  
again.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Oh, did I tell you, Prince Darien and his . . . I tell you, Prince  
  
Darien and . . . Prince Darien . . . "  
  
Serena blinked her eyes open, rapidly. For a moment, everything  
  
seemed blurry. Then, they focused on a point in the room. The room was  
  
unfamiliar. It was all brown, slightly cracked and dark. She could vaguely  
  
hear voices in the background, quietly talking. She tried speaking, but  
  
nothing would come out. Serena swallowed a couple of times, trying to work  
  
some moisture into her parched throat, and tried again. Again, only a slight  
  
croak came out.  
  
She tried sitting up, by raising her head slightly and using her  
  
arms. But her arms were so weak that she fell back against her pillow. She  
  
felt as if she had been running for miles. She must have made a sound  
  
though, because the voices stopped and a woman rushed over to her.  
  
"My goodness! You've finally awakened!" The kind face of the woman  
  
said to her. "Carol, would you please get Tim and fetch some water, right  
  
away!" The woman said to the lady named Carol. The lady, Carol, nodded her  
  
head vigorously and then disappeared out of the room.  
  
"Now you just lay back!" The woman said, laying her back down against  
  
the warm pillows. "I'm so glad that you've awakened." The woman went on,  
  
clucking away, motherly. "You've been here quite a while, young lady." Then  
  
looking at her, the woman said, "My name is Mary Moore. Tim, my husband of  
  
thirty years, is out on the fishing boat right now."  
  
Carol, a woman in her late forties, slightly chubby with ruddy cheeks  
  
and pale, blonde hair, rushed back into the room. "My goodness, I keep  
  
forgetting that the docks are so far! Here's the water." She said as she  
  
handed the water to Mary, who gave Serena a sip. "And Tim is on his way!"  
  
She sat next to Mary on the bed and smiled a friendly smile at Serena. "I'm  
  
Carol. Mary's a distant neighbor of mine. You have had everyone worried  
  
here! That must be some awful sleep you've been in!" She went on.  
  
Serena was slightly confused. She was trying to remember, as Mary  
  
and Carol continued talking, how she had arrived at the Moores and how long  
  
she'd been here, but she couldn't seem to recall anything!  
  
"Almost two months, dear!" Carol mused thoughtfully, catching  
  
Serena's astonished attention.  
  
She whispered hoarsely, "Two months!" echoing the ladies, who nodded  
  
in return.  
  
"What's your name, dear?" Mary asked, sympathetic. "I'm sure there's  
  
a family missing you badly even though there hasn't been a response. Tim and  
  
I have sent word out to everyone."  
  
Her name? Serena searched the crevices of her mind and drew a  
  
complete blank. Panicking, she searched the deep recesses of her mind;  
  
again, nothing. Her eyes blinked rapidly, confusion the only thing that  
  
still answered her. She couldn't remember her name! How could this be, she  
  
thought horrified? I have a name; I just can't remember it! She tried to  
  
recall anything from her past, and still, nothing came to her.  
  
She must have made a panicked noise, because both of the women became  
  
alarmed.  
  
"Don't you worry a thing, dear!" Mary crooned. "You'll remember it  
  
in no time!" She reassured Serena.  
  
"Oh, definitely. Mary here found you by the sea cliffs with some  
  
pretty bad injuries. Your body has probably healed, but your mind still  
  
needs to catch up, too."  
  
"What do you think?" Mary asked her, softly.  
  
"Thank you . . . " Serena finally was able to say.  
  
"It's no problem! You and that wee one need to completely heal."  
  
Serena looked down at her stomach amazed. A baby? She was pregnant?  
  
There was a prominent roundness in her lower stomach. She touched the life  
  
that was nestled within her. Oh the poor baby, she thought. What did I do,  
  
that I would put you in such danger? Her eyes watered, and the ladies cooed  
  
at her sympathetically.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing, dear!" Mary began as her forehead  
  
creased in a frown. "We'll just call you Ruby until you can remember your own  
  
name! You and that baby can stay here until you're all healed up and you've  
  
got that memory of yours back. In no time at all, you'll remember, okay?"  
  
Mary asked, as Carol nodded her head, agreeing with Mary.  
  
Serena nodded her head as the panic disappeared and the wariness  
  
began to creep up upon her again. Trying to sit up and talk had drained her  
  
of all her energy. Her eyes began to droop as sleep pressed for its time on  
  
her again. Like another dream, she watched as Carol lifted the covers and  
  
tucked it under her chin. She closed her eyes and this time, when the  
  
darkness came, it didn't completely dominate her. This time, the sandman  
  
hovered in the corner of her mind with a time capsule in hand.  
  
   
  
   
  
As the days turned into months, Serena slowly but surely, got better.  
  
Her body had healed, but her mind was a different matter all together. It  
  
frustrated her to no ends that she could not remember anything about her  
  
past. She still could not even remember her own name. Why, everyone had a  
  
name, she thought, as tears coursed down her red cheeks. The baby would then  
  
move, distracting her. Smiling waterily, as it would slightly kick her in  
  
the stomach. You certainly know how to make your mommy feel better, she  
  
thought to her baby.  
  
Her appetite was the first to return, and it was ferocious. Mary had  
  
concluded that she had probably been around two months when she found Serena  
  
by the sea cliffs.   
  
Tim, excited with the prospect of a child in their barren house,  
  
wasted no time in carving a cradle for the babe. Diligently, although his  
  
hands were a bit gnarled from days working the fishing lines at sea, he  
  
carved out a cradle fit for a king. Intricate scrolls and leaves were etched  
  
around the cradle's facade. Mary had laughed, also thrilled with the thought  
  
of a tiny child's laughter ringing in their house.   
  
For years, Tim and Mary lived on the edge of the village called  
  
Timberland, their tiny house bordering the ocean. Tim was a good fisherman.  
  
His father had been one and so was he. A lover of the ocean he was, yet not  
  
enough to cause him to wander the vastness of the ocean herself. He loved  
  
Mary and so, the land beckoned him also. They had never been able to have a  
  
child of their own, and the excitement of one being born under their roof had  
  
them acting like enthralled grandparents.   
  
Serena was glad to have been found by such kind folks. Someday, she  
  
would repay their kindness, she thought. Occasionally, Carol would come by  
  
and visit. She would exclaim over the increasing swell of Serena's stomach  
  
and give Mary the local gossip.  
  
  
  
   
  
When Mary was sure that Serena was fully healed, they ventured into  
  
the village. Mary needed to go to the market. That old, reprobate husband  
  
of hers didn't know how to shop or bargain with the vendors, she had told  
  
Serena who simply laughed at Mary's gruff opinion of her husband's skills.  
  
The marketplace was full of crowds, people and animals mulling about,  
  
clogging the narrow streets and making it difficult for shoppers and vendors  
  
alike to trade and sell their wares. Because Timberland bordered close to  
  
the sea, the ports were always full of traders. Vendors of different races  
  
and trades shouted out to any and all of the shoppers about the superb  
  
quality of their product, beckoning anyone in hopes of a sale. Children of  
  
all ages raced about the adults, getting into mischief or hovering  
  
dangerously close to inattentive vendors. Every once in a while, one would  
  
hear an angry vendor spluttering expletives at the disappearing back of a  
  
laughing child, whom had gotten away with a succulent fruit or sweet.  
  
The smells of different foods, such as poultry, pork, beef and fish.  
  
Even the sharp brine of the sea itself wafted throughout the market. Various  
  
wares, from luxurious furs to cotton cloths were laid out for every  
  
inconceivable taste. Pottery pans, linens, and furniture of every  
  
conceivable design were displayed to please the eyes.   
  
Serena felt the excitement of the market tingling in and invigorating  
  
her blood. There was just so much to take in. Her stomach growled loudly,  
  
catching Mary's ears. They laughed as Mary helped her down and out of the  
  
buggy. Serena was very heavy with child now, and she felt somewhat  
  
self-conscious and more than a little clumsy about the way she waddled like  
  
an overstuffed hen.   
  
"Perhaps, we should feed you and the wee one first, before we venture  
  
into the wolves?" Mary suggested, her brown eyes crinkling with amusement.  
  
"Mayhap, Mary. If I could finish it, it would be a wonder. The baby  
  
takes up so much room in my body, now." Serena giggled. She looked up as  
  
they dismounted from the buggy. They were standing not too far from the  
  
village's general store.  
  
"A tasty, tempting sweet for the pretty mother!" An old woman harped  
  
next to them. She showed them her cinnamon sweets and Serena could feel her  
  
mouth beginning to salivate.  
  
"My dear woman, I don't have much to give you for the sweet." Serena  
  
complimented the old woman as she continued eyeing the pastries.   
  
"What've ya got?" The old woman began bargaining.  
  
She reached up to remove a diamond earring; she didn't remember who  
  
had given them to her. For some reason though, when she looked at the  
  
sparkles, they made her sick. "Four cinnamon rolls for my earrings." Which  
  
she knew would more than compensate for the rolls. The old lady looked as if  
  
she needed them more than she did, anyhow.  
  
"Now, you know I can't take that, lady!" The old woman exclaimed.  
  
This pretty one, must be a lady. Only rich ones would give away something  
  
worth that much, the old one thought. Yet, looking at the redhead's clothes  
  
and the fact that she was staying with the Moores, she knew that this lady  
  
wasn't rich. What a generous heart!   
  
"Well, of course I can! They're mine! Do you have a name, old  
  
woman?" Serena asked, chuckling.  
  
"Don't be impertinent, young lady! Of course I have a name. It's  
  
Matilda." Matilda snapped, but smiled, softening the harsh sound of her  
  
words.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Matilda answered  
  
her.  
  
"Never mind your name, everyone here knows about the mysterious  
  
redhead with no name and no past. Ruby, right?" Matilda nodded toward her.  
  
"Everyone?" Serena voiced to Mary, who nodded as she watched the  
  
exchanged between Serena and Matilda.  
  
"Well, the villagers and the traders know about you." Mary said,  
  
looking toward the general store. "Come on, Ruby." Mary urged her. "I told  
  
Carol I'd stop by for a moment."  
  
"Oh. Okay, here you go." Serena said as she handed Matilda the  
  
earrings and took four cinnamon rolls from her tray.  
  
"Well, if you insist, I ain't stopping ya, lady!" Matilda said,  
  
smiling as she gazed at the earrings that sparkled brilliantly in the sun.  
  
She could close early today and buy some new shoes for her aching feet, not  
  
mention food for the rest of the week. The list went on and on as she  
  
tallied up her earnings in her old head.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Ruby, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Stephen." Carol said  
  
smiling as she introduced Serena to her younger brother. Stephen was  
  
visiting Carol and her husband, Jim for the month. "Stephen here, owns a  
  
much larger general store in the city."  
  
Serena nodded her head and smiled at Stephen. Stephen was very tall  
  
and broad-shouldered. Perhaps, several years older than her with blond hair  
  
and friendly green eyes.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Ruby." Stephen said, smiling back. "My  
  
sister has told me a great deal about you."  
  
Serena looked at Carol, her eyebrow slightly raised as she flushed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Stephen." She replied. What were those sly biddies up  
  
to, Serena thought?   
  
   
  
   
  
"It's not going to work, Mary!" Serena grinned as she looked over at  
  
Mary, who turned slightly red. "Stephen is not remotely interested in me,  
  
especially since I'm with child!"  
  
"Oh pooh!" Mary replied as they looked over the fruits arranged in  
  
neat rows. Bananas, oranges, apples and even grapes abounded this part of the  
  
vendor's corner. The sun was beginning to warm the morning breeze. "Stephen  
  
is well off and is in need of a wife for his two older boys."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes heavenward. "You know, we don't even know if  
  
I have a husband. What if I do remember? Then what?" She asked. She was  
  
beginning to hate the feeling of hopelessness she felt every time her lost  
  
memory was brought up. She hated it, this not knowing. Maybe, she was  
  
completely alone in the world. Oh God, don't think that way, she told  
  
herself.  
  
"Oh, all right!" Mary conceded. She really didn't have the right to  
  
push the girl. She just wanted Ruby to be happy. The girl always had a  
  
frown marring her lovely features. It was times like that, when she knew the  
  
girl was trying to remember. She had seen the tears that Ruby tried to hide  
  
from her and Tim.  
  
   
  
   
  
"One more push, Ruby!" The midwife urged Serena from between her  
  
outstretched legs. Sweat beaded her forehead, and ran down her chest and her  
  
back. Her hair was plastered to her head and she knew she looked a fright.  
  
Serena was breathing hard, tired from all the pushing. It seemed as if she  
  
had been pushing for hours.   
  
The afternoon, summer sun beat hard on the Moore's little house as  
  
another scream pierced the still day. There was a moment of silence, before  
  
the sound of an infant's cry broke the quietness.  
  
"A boy!" The midwife could be heard saying exclaiming loudly from  
  
behind the closed doors. From the other side of the sitting room's door,  
  
collective sighs of relief could be heard. Tim, Carol, Jim and Stephen  
  
collapsed, sitting down from all their pacing.  
  
"Come back here, Mary! There's another one coming!" The midwife  
  
hollered to Mary who was cooing at the newborn. Mary's eyes shot wide as  
  
well as the others occupied in the other room.  
  
"Carol, get in here! We need yur help, now!" Mary shouted.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Eight months later . . .   
  
   
  
"Has she had any memory flashes or relapses, yet?" Stephen asked Mary  
  
one warm, spring day. They were out on the beach. Stephen looked over at  
  
Ruby, trying to understand this incredible woman. She had swept into their  
  
lives and had touched each and every one of them with her soft heart. She  
  
was absolutely, the loveliest woman he had ever encountered in his life. She  
  
just didn't seem real to him. He was also deeply in love with her.  
  
He had tried asking if she remembered anything about her past. She  
  
seemed so sad at times, it nearly broke his heart. He watched her close  
  
herself off from him, preferring not to acknowledge the question with an  
  
answer. He didn't press it either and would rather that she didn't have a  
  
past, so that he could finally admit to her that he was in love with this  
  
enchanting woman they called Ruby. He would take her as his wife to love and  
  
to hold. He would care for the twins as his own; he was already fond of  
  
them. Alas, he did not. He kept his mouth shut, although he suspected that  
  
Ruby already knew his feelings for her. She, in return, was graciously kind  
  
to him.  
  
She was the most lovable mother to her children, the twins,  
  
showering them with her love and affection--if you could call them twins.  
  
The eldest boy, by two minutes, had a shock of jet- black hair, deep blue  
  
eyes and a hot temper to boot. The youngest, the little girl was delicate  
  
and petite. She reminded him of Ruby. When she had been born, her hair had  
  
been blond-white. As she grew, the color turned into brilliant silver as did  
  
her eyes. Since then, hey had turned smoky gray from their former, baby  
  
blue. Stephen had thought it was odd that they didn't have any of Ruby's  
  
colorings.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of." Mary said, shaking her head sadly. "It does  
  
seem strange though, that when the gypsies come to town, she disappears to be  
  
with them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephen asked, intrigued by this news concerning  
  
Ruby.  
  
"You know, those gypsies have been everywhere. I was told by some of  
  
the villagers that Ruby was spotted dancing with them one evening. They were  
  
dancing some dance known only to the Cienna tribes and apparently, she was  
  
very good at it." She related. "Of course, she told me that she didn't  
  
remember how she knew about that dance."  
  
The twins were almost eight months now and crawling all over the  
  
blanket that was set up for them. Serena sat next to her children as she  
  
played with them; her skirt hiked up over her knees, showing off her shapely  
  
calves. The warm, sea breeze shifted through her auburn tresses, throwing  
  
off red-gold highlights in her long hair.  
  
Some fortunate man had loved this woman. Who could not, Stephen  
  
thought, as he continued to gaze at Serena. This man had to be dead to not  
  
claim her. Her heart was golden and her presence brought grace and beauty to  
  
where none had existed. Her children were darlings. Stephen wondered again,  
  
for hundredth time, if Ruby would ever come to love him. Whether she had her  
  
memory or not.  
  
"Sometimes she awakes with nightmares, yet she doesn't remember any  
  
of them." Mary continued. "But . . . I have heard her call out a name."  
  
Mary added, her face frowning.  
  
"Whose name is that?" Stephen asked as his brows creased, in worry.  
  
Maybe soon, she would regain her memory. And her other life would take  
  
control, leaving him and those who had come to care for her and the twins in  
  
their wake, he thought, suddenly.  
  
"Darien." Mary replied, shrugging her shoulders just as puzzled, as  
  
Stephen seemed.  
  
"There aren't any Darien's around here." Stephen rubbed his chin,  
  
thinking. "I mean, there's Prince Darien, but he's looking for a  
  
silver-headed princess." It seemed odd to him, like a missing piece to a  
  
puzzle that doesn't seem to fit quite right. Yet, you're sure the pieces  
  
don't fit, until you actually try them out. Then, voila, they suddenly  
  
appear to be the matching pieces. Meshing together as one, solid piece. "You  
  
don't think she'd actually know the Prince of Earth, do you?" He asked Mary,  
  
somewhat disbelieving.   
  
Mary glanced over at Serena as her gaze wandered over the children,  
  
slowly. At the same time, Stephen and Mary's gaze stayed on the infant girl,  
  
Rini.   
  
Their eyes met simultaneously as the implications dawned on them.  
  
"She couldn't be . . . " Mary breathed, almost in awe. "She's a  
  
natural redhead." She stated. Yet, the baby girl had silver hair. Plus,  
  
Ruby had popped up out of nowhere at the same time the Supreme Princess of  
  
the Moon had disappeared. Something didn't fit into the story, though. For  
  
Ruby was a natural redhead--wasn't she?--with twins, a black-haired boy and  
  
silver-haired girl. Whereas the Prince was looking for a silver-haired  
  
wench, who was pregnant with a silver-haired girl. How the Prince had known  
  
what sex or color hair the child would be born with was beyond Mary, yet the  
  
Prince was a very powerful man in his own rights and within the realm of  
  
sorcery.   
  
"Who governs this area, Mary?" Stephen asked, breaking into her  
  
thoughts and changing the subject slightly. "She may not be the missing  
  
princess, but she may know something. And this also, might trigger her  
  
memory."  
  
Mary nodded slowly, agreeing. "Maybe your right. Jadeite is one of  
  
the Ambassadors that governs this area. From local talk, he's out of the  
  
area and someone else in his place for the time being." Unpacking the picnic  
  
basket, she added, "I'll tell Tim to ask around about who is in charge  
  
tomorrow, at the village town hall."  
  
Stephen nodded, "I'll go with him. Maybe you should tell her what we  
  
discussed tonight, after she's put the twins to bed."  
  
"That I will, dear." She said, then added, "Everything will work out.  
  
You'll see, Stephen." She smiled encouragingly at Stephen. Although, for  
  
some reason she had a feeling that with this discovery, their lives would be  
  
changing again. For a moment, he looked sad, and then he joined her, smiling  
  
slowly.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The Palace . . .   
  
   
  
   
  
"How's Darien doing these days?" Princess Amy of Mercury asked Mina.  
  
All of the inner Senshi were staying at the various palaces, for the time  
  
being until their worlds were rebuilt  
  
"He's still the same, Amy." Mina replied, as she folded the little  
  
shirts. "He and Malachite are scouring the countryside again." She said,  
  
sighing. "Between his duties to the kingdom and helping out in establishing  
  
a plan to rebuild the other planets," She paused, sighing again; "they are  
  
warring him thin. He's become so hard." She finished as she looked away from  
  
her folding.   
  
She and Amy were seated in Mina's chambers, folding some of the new  
  
clothing that Mina had commissioned for the upcoming birth of their child.  
  
Everyone within the palace walls was excited about the coming child. There  
  
were two trunks filled to the brim with little infant clothing. She and Amy  
  
had exclaimed earlier with gleeful delight over the clothing.  
  
Five months ago, Mina and Malachite had married quietly within the  
  
Palace's church. Everyone had attended the marriage ceremony, except for the  
  
still missing Serena. It had been very hard for Darien, who at the time was  
  
still searching the world for her. Yet, he had attended the ceremony and had  
  
wished them well. The wedding had been small, but that was just fine for  
  
Mina and Malachite. She had just wished that her best friend could have been  
  
there too.  
  
Malachite assured her that Darien knew that Serena was still alive.  
  
The other piece of the Silver crystal would have returned to him had she  
  
actually passed away. Although that reassured them for the moment, it didn't  
  
make any sense when the Moon Wand reappeared before Darien. A tiny piece of  
  
the Silver crystal that was embedded within the Moon Wand, should have  
  
reappeared before Serena, not Darien. Serena was the true owner of the Moon  
  
Wand, as the Moon Wand was passed down to each new generation of Supreme  
  
Princesses.  
  
Malachite had told her that Darien had also tried communicating with  
  
Serena telepathically, but that also failed. Something profound had to have  
  
happened to Serena when she and Darien became separated during the battle  
  
with Metilla. They just didn't have any idea what had happened to her.  
  
Mina remembered her and Queen Augusta quietly eavesdropping behind  
  
the closed large, dark, wooden, doors that lead to Darien's chambers. They  
  
had grimaced as they heard a loud crashing from behind the doors as Malachite  
  
tried easing an enraged Darien. They could--as well as everyone else within  
  
the palace walls-- hear Darien's vehement cursing as he threw the Moon Wand  
  
against the walls. More eruptions of furniture being thrown followed as  
  
Darien continued to pour out his pain, frustration and grief.  
  
Darien, these days, was an even more driven man than he was when she  
  
had first met him. Mina ached with pain every time she saw Darien. She  
  
could also tell, that her husband, Malachite was also affected badly by his  
  
friend's suffering. Sometimes, late at night, Malachite would hold her  
  
tightly, telling her how grateful he was that she was all right. Malachite  
  
would then, not by any fault of his own, make her feel guilty that she was  
  
filled with happiness. She knew it was not his intention to make her feel  
  
this guilt.  
  
In spite of their frequent searches for Serena, Darien and all of the  
  
Ambassadors of Earth also dedicated their lives to rebuilding the other  
  
planets. One of the four Ambassadors had been assigned to each Sailor Senshi  
  
to revise a plan in the rebuilding of their planets. The Senshi were all  
  
staying at their designated Ambassador's palace. Everyone except for  
  
Malachite and Mina. Darien had conceded that Malachite was needed at his  
  
palace for the moment, until they found Serena.   
  
Although most of the populations on the planets had been wiped out,  
  
Queen Serenity sent those few hundreds that had survived the attacks to  
  
Earth. At the very same time, she had sent the outer Senshi to Earth.  
  
Darien would take over the rebuilding of Saturn, since Sailor Saturn was  
  
still too young to govern the process. When she came of age, she would then  
  
take her rightful place as the governing queen of Saturn as the inner Senshi  
  
would govern their respective planets when they were old enough. The outer  
  
Senshi have full reign to rebuild their own planets, since they were older  
  
than the younger Senshi. Darien's father, King Damian and Queen Augusta would  
  
see to Earth's progress. Earth had suffered the least amount of damage, when  
  
compared to the other planets.  
  
Raye, Princess of Mars had Ambassador Jadeite assigned to her. As  
  
gossip had it, before they left for Mars as the first to begin the long  
  
awaited rebuilding; Raye had met Jadeite's extended family. All six of his  
  
strapping boys, and all by different women! And, that he claimed to have  
  
been in love with all of them. It was amazing, to say the least. Raye,  
  
apparently was also falling under Jadeite's charms. She did not make it easy  
  
for him though, seeming to lead him on a wild goose chase. Still, he was  
  
making a fool out of himself for her. They were leaving a trail of fiery  
  
rumors burning wildly out of control. Still, the gossips were having a field  
  
day over this hot couple.  
  
On a colder note, Princess Lita of Jupiter barely tolerated  
  
Ambassador Nephrite's presence; they bickered bitterly over the revision  
  
plans for Jupiter. It seemed to Amy that there had to be more than meets the  
  
eye when it came to those two. They were positively frigid around each  
  
other's presence. Both of them never missed an opportunity to throw callous  
  
remarks at each another just to see who would get the upper hand in the  
  
matter. Their arguments were another famous topic around the palace gossips.  
  
"And how are you faring, staying at the Palace of Zoisite?" Mina  
  
asked, curious. Mina had also heard a couple of rumors that were circuiting  
  
around with regard to Amy and Zoisite's professional relationship. Rumor had  
  
it that although Amy didn't particular care for Zoisite's vainness over his  
  
own looks, he was indeed up to Amy's speed when it came to intelligence. Amy  
  
was pretty shy when it came to men being around her, being more comfortable  
  
around books of Science and Philosophy.  
  
"He's not such a distasteful person, once you get to know him a  
  
little." Amy chuckled. Mina laughed, as Amy's face flushed a becoming pink  
  
hue.  
  
"A distasteful person?" Mina giggled, her blonde brow raising  
  
slightly. "Just, what does that mean? Does he lay smelly bombs or  
  
something?"   
  
This of course, had the ladies laughing outright.  
  
"No, silly!" Amy chuckled, as they got a hold of themselves. "What I  
  
mean, is that he's kind of vain!"  
  
"Ohhh! That's not surprising, Amy! The man has a beautiful face,  
  
not mention a wonderful looking body!" Mina laughed again, as she watched  
  
Amy's face turn an even brighter shade of red. "And what about those  
  
luscious, golden locks of his, hmmm?" She giggled, as she threw her blond  
  
hair back. Perfectly imitating Zoisite's famous gesture. Amy giggled again.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't checked him out on more than a couple of  
  
occasions?"  
  
"One could not help but to." Amy voiced, bravely.  
  
"Do I detect just a little awe in your voice, Amy?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
" He has good looks and a brain, Mina." Amy boldly stated. "What  
  
would you do in my place?" She laughed.  
  
"Jump his you-know-what! That's what I'd do!" Mina laughed,  
  
hilariously.  
  
Amy's face, now the color of bright, red tomatoes, burst out with  
  
laughter as Mina joined her again. Mina paused for a moment, clutching her  
  
round stomach as she gasped out for some air, her face slightly pink from her  
  
exertions. That only set off Amy again.  
  
That was how Malachite found his wife, Mina, and her dear friend,  
  
Princess Amy. They were rolling about on the marble floor with the pillows  
  
supporting them, gasping for air and laughing at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 13  
  
   
  
The County of West Maire . . .   
  
   
  
   
  
"So, how fares m'lady, Matilda today?" Darien asked as he paid Matilda for a sweet cinnamon roll. He bit into the pastry as he scanned the marketplace  
  
warily. As usual, it was alive and bustling with traders and vendors filling every corner. He was tired. Malachite and he had been scouring over the same area again and again. Everything pointed to the County of West Maire as one of the most likely areas where Serena should have reappeared.   
  
He sighed. It seems that Lady Fate has deemed it necessary to cut his  
  
journey short this time as well. Tidings from the palace were beckoning him home. His sister had finished her training with Sailor Mercury, Princess Amy. She was now fully qualified to call upon the powers of Mercury to help protect Earth and the other planets, should the need arise. Water-Weaver would now leave the palace and return home to the Cienna.  
  
His father was also preparing to leave and have Darien take his place as  
  
the new governing king of Earth. It would do the people of Earth good to know,  
  
that a new and fully capable king as wise Darien, would govern Earth. Even without his queen by his side. It's funny how things had worked out between his father and him. In these dark days, his father has been the only one, besides Malachite, to give him the support he sorely needed. Despite all of Darien's attempts to push him away, his father was there and readily took the insults his son had hurled toward him. The following months had proved strenuous between the two; they were so alike in many aspects. Eventually, King Damian had managed to breach his hard wall of armor, cracking it open slightly. Thhe last couple of months was testament to the change in their manner toward each other--almost a quiet truce had settled between the two. It was as if they had finally put the ghost of Lily to her final resting place.   
  
"All goes well, m'lordship," Matilda replied, smiling. It was, indeed, a fine day. My, my, my! First, those diamond baubles from Ruby, which supplied her with food for months, and now, real gold from the Prince of Earth himself. She gave a toothy grin to the prince and he couldn't help but grin back at her.  
  
"Indeed, my lord, what brings your party back through our humble village, again? If I may be so bold as to ask?"  
  
"You are bold, Matilda." Darien replied. He smiled wanly. "Personal  
  
business brings me through here."   
  
"Your search for the princess?" She asked, arranging the cinnamon rolls  
  
with care. Everyone knew about the prince's search for the still missing princess. It was old news.  
  
"Aye." He said, absently. Malachite certainly was taking his sweet time at the town hall. He wondered what could possibly be taking him so long?  
  
"The Moores, themselves, are having a bit of trouble trying to find Ruby's family," She replied, trying to keep up the conversation, but the prince's mind seemed to be elsewhere.   
  
"You mean the redhead?" He asked, sighing as he looked down into Matilda's booth. The morning sun was beginning to warm the cool spring air. His nose caught the smell of the sea herself as the warmer ocean breeze swirled through the street.  
  
"Aye. Ruby had two healthy twins! Imagine, not having your memory and  
  
with two wee ones to add to your worry. She is a generous soul though, that one!" Matilda went on.   
  
Darien barely concentrated on what she was saying. Instead, he stilled his body and closed his eyes. Tension coiled within him as the aura of energy swirled restlessly within his tight reign. Then like a lashing lasso of bursting energy, he shot forth the inquiring auras within the vicinity of the village. Perhaps, this burst of energy would bring back some news of Serena's whereabouts. How many times had he done this to no avail? He had lost count. Yet, each new day arose with the hope that today, she would answer his lost call. He opened his eyes slowly and redirected his attention on the tail-end of Matilda's single-sided conversation.   
  
"...Why, he has hair as black as the midnight and eyes the color of the sky on a clear day! And his sister; she's as petite ass they come." She laughed, her skin crinkling in the morning sun. "Silver eyes and silver hair to match!" She grinned, then added, "Their cute little pumpkins, but a handful, I'll say!"  
  
Darien froze. His hard body stiffened and became still. His eyes widened and his head snapped forward as he stared at Matilda with a look of shock and disbelief painted across his chiseled face. A tiny, joyous ray of hope shot through his heart, now beating at an almost unhealthy pace.  
  
"What did you say?" He ground out slowly.  
  
Startled, Matilda stopped in the middle of what she had been saying. For a moment, she was afraid that she had just insulted the prince. " I. . I. . ." She stammered. What did she say? My God, she thought with alarm, as she gazed back at the prince. She could practically feel the sharp, shards of glass of his piercing eyes slice through her jumbled thoughts as he stared intensely into her withered face.  
  
"I. . .I was saying that they were cute as--" She began, but he interrupted her.  
  
"No, I mean before that."  
  
"You-you mean, that the twin boy was born with black hair and blue eyes?" She asked. She could feel her old bones shaking in her shoes.  
  
"And the girl?" he prodded her, his gaze intense on her face.  
  
"S-she was born with silver hair and silver--Oh my god!" Matilda exclaimed, raising a trembling hand to cover her mouth as she continued to stare at the prince. Ruby could not be--it didn't make any sense, Matilda thought.  
  
"Where does this Ruby live?" Darien gasped out hoarsely as he gripped  
  
Matilda's arms tightly.  
  
"Beyond the second rise over yonder," Matilda replied, nodding toward the cliffs. "It is the only house in that area, not too far from its own fishing docks."  
  
"Thank you, Matilda." Darien said with sincere emotion, his eyes flashing in gratitude.  
  
He turned away and sharply called out to his party. Brisk orders were  
  
shouted out and two riders departed from their group heading toward the village  
  
town hall. The prince mounted his black steed, deftly handling the huge stallion with finesse, and guided it toward Matilda's booth at a gallop.  
  
The prince of earth threw down a sizable cloth bag into Matilda's tray of pastries. Onlookers, surprised by all the sudden shouting and movement within  
  
the prince's party watched curiously.  
  
Matilda screeched with happiness as she gazed into a bag full of gold  
  
coins. She looked up, ready to thank the generous prince, but he was already  
  
speeding away at a full gallop. Only the wavering swirl of his great coat could be seen in the distance.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The Moores . . .   
  
   
  
"How long do you think they'll be, Mary?" Serena asked as she dried the  
  
dishes. The night before, Mary had told her of their plans for today along with  
  
their thoughts that somehow, she might be affiliated with one of the royal houses. This news came as a complete surprise to her. Still, her heart sang in excitement and hope with the thought that she might have a real family missing her. But she also didn't miss the sad expression that came across Mary's face as she told her about what her and Stephen had discussed.  
  
Serena could imagine what was going through Stephen's mind. She had come to care for him very much, but not the way he had hoped. It was more like how she would care for a brother or a close friend. He was genuinely fond of the twins, that much she could see in his gaze as he played with her babies. Yet, she could not discount the feeling that something, someone, was waiting for her. It was buried deep in the hidden recesses of her memory. It was this feeling, of her subconscious playing a simple, but complex mind game with her lost memories. She could almost feel these lost memories, hovering, just beyond her grasp. Sometimes, glimpses and tantalizing images, pieces of these memories--oh so fleeting--would flash before her eyes, only to disappear again before she can grasp them. They were fragments of a wonderful and beautiful dream, if only she could awake to it.  
  
"Not too long, I should hope." Mary replied, as she finished folding the  
  
laundry. "Tim still has to get to the boats before the sun goes down and pull the nets in for the night. How long have the little ones been asleep?" Mary asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Not too long. You know how I always have to struggle with Ruark, while  
  
Rini just drops off as soon as I lay her down." Serena chuckled.  
  
"That Ruark! What a temper that boy has! You're going to have your hands full when he gets older!" Mary remarked, laughing quietly.  
  
"Yes . . . " Serena grinned as she put the plate into the cabinet.  
  
Suddenly, her train of thought was broken by the sound of thundering hooves  
  
rumbling through the tiny house. Serena and Mary looked at each other in alarm.  
  
Who could be visiting at this hour? It wouldn't be Tim and Stephen returning  
  
already; they had left barely an hour ago.   
  
" I wonder . . . who could be coming this way?" Mary thought out loud, a little concerned.  
  
"Too many horses to be Tim and Stephen." Serena broke in.  
  
"I agree." Mary said as they made their way outside onto the porch.  
  
They waited as a large company of men on horseback made its climb up the steep hill to the tiny house. Mary's eyes flew wide as she saw the crest that the party carried. And a high ranking royal house, as well. What could they want? They couldn't be here for Ruby already. Tim and Stephen would just be arriving at the town hall. Mary's eyes then caught sight of the figure on the black stallion and she gasped with disbelief.  
  
"What is it, Mary?" Serena asked with concern as she looked over at her  
  
friend. Serena brushed a wavering hand through her hair, most of which was caught up in a loose, single braid. Some of it was now coming undone and wisps of auburn hair were escaping from the braid, curling slightly as they framed her face. She knew she was a complete mess, with her hair coming undone and her dress stained from washing dishes. Definitely not a good first impression with such noble visitors.  
  
"Our visitors are from his majesty's Royal Palace!" Mary said above the  
  
sound of the galloping horses.  
  
"Oh my!" Serena exclaimed, slightly nervous. "Who is the man on the black horse?" she asked, as she watched him coming towards them. He was absolutely magnificent.  
  
"The Prince of Earth, himself, no less!" Mary exclaimed with surprise.  
  
The man on the black stallion was the first to reach Mary's house. He  
  
reigned in his horse tightly, his control apparent and expertly executed as the  
  
horse snorted to a full stop before Mary and Serena. Serena's breath caught as she gazed into the man's hard, blue eyes that seemed riveted on  
  
her. His face was a raw, beautiful piece of unchiseled marble and she could make out a visible tick in his left cheek as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. The rest of him was broad-shouldered, slim-hipped and his legs appeared long and large as they gripped his horse. He was dressed in a simple, yet elegant white shirt. The shirt standing out against the black, satin vest. His pants were also black as well as the tall, black, shiny, knee-high boots that adorned his feet. His great coat swirled in the background, dancing to the music of the wind. He sat tall on his prancing steed like the proud monarch that he is. Here was a male specimen that was beautiful, arrogant and self-assured of himself.  
  
Serena could feel herself trembling as she continued to be pierced by his steady gaze. What was it about this man that he could make her tremble  
  
so? And those eyes of his! Had she seen them before? Those hard, blue eyes  
  
flashed at her, like another lost dream, beckoning her forward. She took a  
  
hesitant step forward, then stopped. In a flash, she saw again, in her mind's eye, the color of his eyes blazing with unleashed anger. Other times, hooded and hidden. And another filled with great desire. And yet again, mocking and  
  
infuriating. As quickly as they came, the images scattered and vanished,  
  
fluttering away again like dry leaves on the wind. Who was he, this Prince of  
  
Earth? She had a great sense of having known him somewhere, but where? Was he  
  
from her past? If only she could remember!  
  
Then he spoke to her; the sound of the name was softer than the caress of the morning breeze, but carried clearly to her ears above the din of still  
  
thundering hooves. A name that meant no meaning to her, but is spoken to her as  
  
her own.  
  
"Serena . . . ?" Like a sharp, piercing knife, pain sliced through her  
  
mind, her breathing halted and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she  
  
collapsed on the porch in a dead faint.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
An unknown time amount of time later, Serena came to. She was lying in  
  
bed, the Moore's house now filled to the brim with the prince's party. Tim and  
  
Stephen had also apparently arrived on the scene. Serena blinked her eyes rapidly as she looked into Mary's concerned face.  
  
"W--what happened?" She asked as she tried sitting up, but Mary pushed her back against the pillows with little effort. Serena could feel her temples  
  
throbbing with pain.  
  
"Just lay still, Ruby! You fainted." Mary said with concern. Darien quit his pacing as he came over and looked down into Serena's face, worry written across his face as plain as daylight.  
  
Serena leaned back into the pillows still staring at the prince. How could she not? He had to be the most wondrous looking man that she had ever laid eyes upon. Dazedly, she wondered how many other ladies had thought that.  
  
"How do you feel, Serena?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers down  
  
her spine.  
  
"Do you know me?" She asked, quietly amazed.  
  
"Go easy on her. She doesn't remember you, or anything else for that  
  
matter." Stephen said next to the prince. Darien looked for a moment at Stephen, his expression closed. His eyes flickered in understanding as he realized the depth of Stephen's feelings for Serena. He wondered for a moment, if Stephen was now her husband.  
  
"It is not as you think." Stephen replied. He knew what the prince was  
  
thinking. If I thought I had a chance, I would have married her long ago. Yet,  
  
your ghost, however buried it was, kept her from loving anyone else, Stephen  
  
thought as they measured each other.   
  
"Nevertheless, she must be told," Darien stated quietly, turning back to  
  
Serena. He looked down at her and felt his heart become liquid. How beautiful she looked, lying there. Her auburn tresses lay in disarray about her lovely face and her dark, green eyes gazed steadily into his. As lovely as the first day he had gazed into her depths that fateful night in his chambers. Had it really been almost two years now? She was even more beautiful now as a full-grown woman, than she had been as a girl. He missed the silver hair and smoky-grey eyes, but they would return when her memory was restored. He sensed it wouldn't be long now. Now that she was with him again, everything became brighter; he was complete.  
  
"You do know me, don't you?" Serena asked again, her heart making leaps and bounds at the thought.  
  
"Yes, your name is Serena." The prince said to her smiling slightly. Her breath caught as she stared into his face, mesmerized. How handsome he was, she thought again.  
  
"Serena . . . " She said aloud to herself. She liked the sound of her  
  
name, already. "Yes, I like the sound of it, but who am I really?" She asked him. "And how did I come to know you, Prince of Earth?" She wondered.  
  
"You, Serena, are the Supreme Princess of the Moon Kingdom, that is no  
  
more. You are princess Serenity and you are the wife to the Prince of Earth. You are my wife, Serena. And I have finally found you." He said quietly to her.  
  
"You?" She breathed. She was married to this incredible looking man? He nodded, confirming her question.  
  
"But how can that be possible? " Tim asked, amazed that all this time, they had been housing the princess of the Moon. "Everyone knows that the princess has silver hair. Ru--I mean Serena has red hair and it's definitely not dyed!" Tim finished as Mary nodded, agreeing with her husband.  
  
"Yes, her hair is red. " Malachite joined in, "But, when I first met you, Serena," he said now addressing Serena, "we were preparing to leave the palace, disguised from Beryl's spies. You changed your hair and eyes to the color of what you now have with no more than the toss of your head." He smiled, remembering the scene, fondly. "I remember Darien here, got pissed off with your arrogance."  
  
Serena giggled, "Me? Arrogant?" She said, flushing.  
  
"You're saying that she changed her hair and eyes with no more than a blink of the eye?" Stephen asked, amazed as he stared down into Serena's face. Was she really a princess, the missing moon princess? The whole situation did not even seem real.  
  
"Perhaps, you had been thinking about that scene when we broke apart in the battle. It would explain your loss of memory." Darien thought out loud.  
  
"What battle? The battle between Metilla and Earth? I was in that  
  
battle?" Serena asked, amazed. How could she forget about such an important event? It was all so confusing to her, mind-numbing was more like it and she felt dizzy as her mind tried to process all this new information about her past.  
  
"I will tell you the whole story on the way home." Darien said, standing up and stretching his long, tired legs.  
  
"Home?" Serena asked, surprised. "Where is home?"  
  
"The palace is your home, Serena. I'm taking you home, where you belong."  
  
   
  
   
  
Within an hour, all the preparations had been made for Serena to depart the Moore's tiny house. The twins had roused from their sleep, only to discover that the house was filled with strangers. Ruark, being the most vocal of them all and had just learned about being apprehensive around strangers, let loose a cry loud enough to cause every person in the vicinity of the house to come skewering into the twins' room. Rini on the other hand, stared at her brother with a tiny frown on her face as if she was annoyed with all his fussiness.  
  
Darien was the first to arrive by the twins'' side and he stared down int his children's faces for the very first time. Serena came up behind him, smiling slightly as she noted Ruark's expression. Darien reached down and plucked the hollering Ruark from his cradle and held him up to gaze into his son's face with awe. Serena felt her heart throb almost painfully as she gazed at the two, father and son. Ruark was the exact image of his father already, with his shock of jet-black hair and bright, blue eyes. Ruark, on the other hand, did not know this stranger with the fierce eyes and dark hair and he let out another howl of fright.  
  
Serena took him from Darien, chuckling and she soothed Ruark in her arms. Darien had already picked up Rini and it seemed as if the two already knew each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her big, smoky eyes locked with her father's in genuine curiosity. Then she smiled, and Serena could hear Darien's indrawn breath as he continued to stare at their daughter.  
  
"They're going to get hungry soon, my lord." Serena said, cautiously to  
  
Darien as he continued to hold Rini.  
  
"Just Darien, Serena," Darien replied, slowly looking away from Rini.  
  
"I'm still nursing them, although not as often," She said, ducking her head slightly as a blush blossomed on her cheeks.  
  
Darien cleared everyone from the twins' room as she settled into a rocking chair with Ruark. Darien turned around and sat on the bed next to the cradles, still holding Rini in his arms.  
  
"A-aren't you leaving, too?" She asked, as she began unbuttoning her  
  
blouse.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Her hand faltered on one of the buttons. She swallowed nervously as she looked up into his face. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"You must forgive me, Serena. I haven't had the pleasure yet to watch my children with their mother in the most of intimate situations, such as nursing. I intend to make the most of what I can," he finished, settling his back against the wall, then added, "Don't be shy, I promise to be as quiet as mouse," he said, smiling.  
  
Serena nodded her head, still blushing. Ruark, having been quiet all this time, roused himself up, knowing it was time to eat. She pulled out her engorged breast and offered the puckered nipple to Ruark. She could hear Darien's intake of breath as he watched them under the cover of his lowered eyelids. Her emerald eyes met his from across the room, a slight flush covering her from head to toe. She could see his eyes smoldering as they continued to gaze at each other. The sucking of Ruark's mouth brought forth milk and Serena was again, overwhelmed, feeling of a sense of peacefulness and contentment as she nursed her son. It was always thatway, when she nursed her twins. But now, with their father in the room, it felt. . . complete.  
  
Having suckled his fill, Ruark sleepily changed positions with Rini,  
  
without any fuss. As Rini suckled Serena's other breast, Darien caressed the soft down of Ruark's hair. He still couldn't believe that he was holding his son in his arms. His long search was finally over; he had found Serena and his children. He could feel the weariness leaving his bones as he continued to contemplate their current situation.   
  
He now realized why he couldn't find her. It was because of her lost  
  
memory. He didn't know about Ruark because Ruark's powers were dormant. The same way his had been when he was a young child. Although he already recognizes Rini's powers, they were in such an infant and untaught stage that he couldn't have called out to her either. He now had the time to let Serena regain her memory. There was a certain advantage with her memory loss, he thought. He could now, woo and court her as he should have done when he had first laid eyes on her. He would show her how much he cared for her, and now, for their children as well.  
  
He watched her as she laid her head back, looking out the window. The room was quiet and peaceful, only an occasional outburst of someone talking outside of the room disturbed the calm. She cradled Rini's head, rocking gently in the rocking chair. How many times had he ached to see her like this--to be able see her with his children and for them to be a family? More times than there are stars in the sky.  
  
  
  
   
  
The cool morning air gave way to the warmth of the afternoon as they left the Moore's house and the small county of West Maire. Serena said her goodbyes to the Moores. She had cried in Mary's arms as Tim patted her head awkwardly before giving her a gigantic bear hug and nearly squeezing the life out or her. Carol and Jim were not present, but Mary said she would give her best for Serena.  
  
It was very hard to say goodbye to Stephen. In a way, Serena had come to love him.   
  
"I'll be here, Ruby," Stephen said to her, preferring to call her by the  
  
name they had given her. "If you ever need me. . ."  
  
"I know, Stephen. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and the twins." She said, smiling sadly. "I just wish, I could've been the one for you. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who could love you fully."  
  
"I know. Your heart already belonged to him." He smiled, taking her hand into his.  
  
"I-I don't know about that. But, there's something about him that pulls me to him." She said, smiling back. "Take care of yourself, Stephen."  
  
"I will." He said, kissing her knuckles softly. "Take care."  
  
"I will." She said, then turned away. Darien reached up and helped her  
  
into the waiting carriage that Malachite had ordered earlier. It wasn't until the carriage disappeared from sight, did Stephen go back into the Moore's house.

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 14  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
At their present pace, they would arrive at the Royal Palace shortly after nightfall, save for the man sent ahead to tell the others the good news. During that time, Darien held Serena spellbound as he told their story. He told her everything that he knew about her during their short time together and how they had met. Still, she had a feeling that he was glossing over certain parts of the story, preferring not to tell her all the sordid details and filing away parts of his feelings. It was as if he was shielding her and keeping himself guarded too.  
  
  
  
The tale of how they accidentally met intrigued her immensely.  
  
   
  
"You mistook me for a moon maiden?" she asked, curiously. The twins were asleep next her in a large bassinet that swayed gently with the motions of the carriage. From time to time, they would rouse to play and generally fuss. Serena was seated directly across from him in the carriage. Fascinated, she watched various emotions that would play across his face from time to time as he continued retelling the story of their past.   
  
   
  
"Aye, Malachite said he would send one for a massage." He grinned at her in the cool darkness of the carriage.  
  
   
  
"A massage? Is that all, m'lord?" she giggled, flushing as she tried conjuring up an image of herself in his chambers, proud, flustered and scandalized.  
  
   
  
"Nay, but you made sure I didn't try anything else. Which of course, resulted in our 'hasten marriage'," he chuckled deeply, remembering the scene fondly.  
  
   
  
"Do you regret it?" she asked him softly, then added, "After all, it was forced."  
  
   
  
He reached across the small space between them and took her hand into his. Softly, he kissed each knuckle, one by one; her breath suddenly caught in her throat. He looked up to stare into her eyes, his hard, blue gaze, now the color of the deep, fathomless ocean. Serena could feel her body shiver in response to his bold and inquiring gaze. "Do I regret it?" he repeated to her thoughtfully. "There are a lot of things I regret doing in my life, but marrying you is not one of them," he said, releasing her hand slowly. "I think that buried deep inside, some part of me knew and would have done anything to have you after the first moment I laid my eyes on you, Serena," he finished as his gaze continued its intense and loving sweep of her profile.  
  
   
  
She could feel the heat of his gaze as it roved slowly over her features. Instinctively, her body responded by trembling, a blush blossoming across her cheeks. "I'm glad-I mean, I'm glad you don't regret marrying me," she said quietly. "I-there's something . . . I can't place it, but I feel safe with you," she stuttered, nervously. Ah God, how could she explain her feelings to him? Especially, since she had known him for only eight hours, almost. But had she really? Her mind's eye had given her tantalizing glimpses of him, familiar flashes that would tease her mind and then skitter away like playful bunnies before she could get a firm grip on them. Somehow, she knew she was safe with him and that he would always be there to protect her and their babies at all cost. That much she could feel deep down in her gut. "I mean-I, oh I can't describe it . . . " she said, frustrated with herself and her own inability to express her feelings to him.  
  
   
  
"That's okay. I know what you're trying to get at. It's going to take some time to get your memory back, but it'll come," he replied, soothing her. Changing the subject, he said, "We're almost there. The Sailor Senshi will be there to welcome you home. I hope that seeing familiar faces will aid in regaining your memory." She nodded her head, agreeing with him. "My parents will be very happy to finally meet their grandchildren," he continued as his gaze lovingly traced the silver and dark heads of their children. They were buried to the chin underneath their covers, sound asleep.  
  
   
  
"Yes, a ready-made family," she laughed, softly.   
  
   
  
Darien had told her about the scandal between his mother and King Damian that happened years ago. Apparently, Lily had been a lowborn, baron's daughter. They had met in the town hall that King Damian and his party had stopped in while traveling through Lily's village and an affair had elicited between the two. King Damian, unwilling to let Lily go, took her back to the palace and had set her up as his mistress. Unhappy, but in love with the king, Lily fled back home only to be thrown out by her angry father. King Damian had settled a handsome sum for Lily and her father had no intention on returning it to the king. Desperate, Lily disappeared, untraceable to King Damian who had returned to her father's house looking for her. It seemed as if Lily had vanished off the face of the earth. King Damian had sent out dozens of parties to look for her over the years, but each time, they returned empty-handed. As more and more time passed with no trace of her, his hopes of finding her waned and eventually evaporated altogether. King Damian married when Darien was no more than thirteen. He had only received news of Lily's passing shortly after the marriage as her final will was found and read years after her death. He had been astonished to find out he had a son living with what he considered vagabonds, the Cienna. He was shocked senseless as met his son for the first time and saw that he was the spitting image of his beloved so, so long ago. Darien, at the time, refused to accept that King Damian was his father and that he had come to take him away from the only family he knew and loved.  
  
   
  
Serena smiled softly in the darkness of the carriage as she recalled how Darien told the story. The way he told it, his words halting, his tone of voice carefully neutral, told her it was not a pleasant memory and a hard subject to talk about. She could easily see that he was keeping his feelings buried and protected, but he's also making a valiant effort to finally release his pent up anger, grief, and loss. She had a feeling that the wall between his father and him was to be beginning to crumble. She hoped that somehow, the twins and she could finally topple it over completely.  
  
   
  
She sighed softly, laid her head back against the cushions and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very tired. Serena kept her eyes closed even though she could feel Darien's gaze on her. After while she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
   
  
Darien lifted his gaze from Serena and smiled warily as he heard her softly snore. He felt almost lightheaded, as if telling Serena his whole life story had lifted this heavy and painful weight, one that he didn't even know that he was carrying, completely off of his shoulders. He watched the rolling passage of the scenery for some time, not thinking about anything in particular before his eyes drifted closed and he joined his family in a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Serena awoke drowsily when Darien gently shook her shoulders and announced that they had arrived at the palace. Lights throughout the palace were ablaze, filtering softly through the embroidered window curtains into the carriage. The twins had been roused by the commotion outside, wide-eyed and frowning, disorientated from their journey. Darien picked up Ruark in his arms and helped Serena and Rini down from the carriage.  
  
   
  
There was a small, very excited crowd of people waiting for them as they stepped out of the carriage.  
  
   
  
"Serena!" a blond girl, heavy with child, exclaimed loudly as she flung her arms around Serena and Rini. Darien and Malachite exchanged smiles as they gazed at the women. Serena gazed at the woman, smiling in response. She somehow seemed familiar to her. . . .   
  
   
  
"Serena, my wife, Mina, the princess of Venus, Sailor Venus and--" Malachite began before he was cut off by Mina.  
  
   
  
"And your dear, dear friend!" she laughed as she stared at Serena and Rini. "Oh my goodness, Serena! She looks just like you; she's absolutely adorable!" Mina breathed, smiling as she continued to stare at Rini.  
  
   
  
"Thank you, Mina. This is Rini and her brother, Ruark," Serena said nodding toward the little toddler in Darien's arms.  
  
   
  
"Twins! Oh they're precious, Serena!" Raye exclaimed from behind Mina. "I know you don't remember me, Serena. I'm Raye of Mars," she said looking at Serena and smiling at Ruark, who frowned back at her.  
  
   
  
"And I'm Lita of Jupiter." Lita piped up, stepping forward and smiling at Serena. Serena smiled back at all the women, trying hard to remember something, anything about them.  
  
   
  
"It's so strange introducing ourselves to you, Serena, especially since we've been friends forever!" Amy said as she clasped Serena's hand in hers. "By the way, I'm Amy of Mercury."  
  
   
  
"And these quiet guys over here, are my Elite Ambassadors: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zosicite, and you've already met Malachite." Darien said, pointing to each general in turn as he introduced them to Serena. They bowed their heads respectfully to Serena, who suppressed a giggle in response to all the formality.  
  
   
  
"And last, but not the least, my parents, Augusta and Damian," Darien replied as the two monarchs came forward. The Sailor Senshi and the Ambassadors stepped back to let the grandparents through.  
  
   
  
"I'm just grateful that Darien found you and the--babies!" Queen Augusta exclaimed the last word as she gazed at Ruark and Rini in wonderment. Rini smiled back at Queen Augusta as Ruark continued to frown at all these strangers surrounding them.  
  
   
  
"They're beautiful, Serena," King Damian uttered hoarsely as his eyes began to water slightly. "I never thought I would see this day, my grandchildren!" He laughed as he stared at his own son. Darien nodded his head in understanding toward his father.  
  
   
  
Queen Augusta felt her eyes also moisten in response to watching her husband. "Well, come on! Let's not stand outside all night! We've got to get you settled into your chambers and you're probably all starving!" Queen Augusta said as she started shuffling everyone back into the palace. She called out crisp orders to the servants who had been hovering in the background, also watching the heartwarming reunion with tears in their eyes. At last, the search was over and their princess was home.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Serena stared in awe at all the lavish furnishings in the palace while Darien guided them into their chambers. The twins had a smaller chamber adjoining their parents' room with a wet nurse and nanny to help Serena and to attend the babies' needs when Serena could not. Serena gazed at their chambers in astonishment. You could probably fit the Moore's entire house in these rooms. The floors were done in white marble as was the rest of the chamber. Tall, white, Roman columns graced the room's décor. Large, oil paintings of exotic and breathtaking scenes from all over Earth livened up the white walls with their splashes of color. Large, airy, French doors opened to a balcony overlooking the palace's courtyard and gardens. White, sheer curtains adorned the large windows and billowed gently in the breeze. One side of the room sported a large chaise and elegant chairs on top of thick, white rugs etched with exotic patterns that faced a large, white column fireplace, a warm fire burning cheerily in the grate. Near the center of the chamber and against a wall sat an elegant, large, four-poster pedestal bed. A thick, white, fluffy comforter and huge pillows adorned the bed. More sheer, white curtains surrounded the bed in opulent elegance.  
  
   
  
Serena stared at the bed; it was large enough for four people to sleep in comfortably. She would share this bed with Darien, her husband.  
  
   
  
He came up behind her quietly and gently placed his warm hand on her shoulder as he noticed her preoccupied gaze on the bed. "I promise, Serena, I won't touch you until you feel you're ready," he said to her, his voice deep, sending delicious shivers down her back.  
  
   
  
But she wanted him to touch her, to make love to her, her mind yelled out to her. Everything she sensed about him screamed at her to love him. She couldn't remember anything about him, yet she saw fleeting images of him, hidden thoughts surfacing ever so briefly, something glorious that she wanted to grasp onto and hold tight with her mental hands. She sensed kindness, a noble heart, compassion and a deep sense of love within him. It was hidden underneath the surface of his hard facade, but she knew it was there. She turned around unexpectedly and startled him as she reached out to softly trace the contours of his face. She watched his mouth part slightly and her eyes roamed over his features, committing them to memory. She was sure he could hear her heart pounding away like a hammer as she found herself within such close proximity to him. Her nostrils flared, suddenly aware of each other. Her fingers trembled slightly as they traced the curve of his lips, her lids slowly covering over her bright, green eyes.   
  
   
  
"I . . ." she began, stopping as she looked up into his eyes. She felt her heart melting to liquid beneath his burning gaze, her legs suddenly having the stability of jelly.   
  
   
  
"Your eyes, Serena . . . " Darien breathed in as he watched them change slowly from emerald green to their natural, smoky gray. He reached out and grasped her loose tresses as they also slowly transformed back to its original silver-white.  
  
   
  
In a flash of memory, Serena saw Darien in the palace throwing his hands up in disgust as she transformed her silver hair to the color of an auburn sunset with a toss of her head. And then the memory was gone, leaving in its wake a steady throbbing at her temples.   
  
   
  
"Oh!" she gasped out.  
  
   
  
"What is it?" Darien asked in concern, grabbing her about the waist and leading her to one of the chairs.  
  
   
  
"I think . . . I'm starting to remember more things," she replied, a tiny frown marring her brow as Darien settled her into the chair.  
  
   
  
"That's good, but take it slowly. I don't need you fainting every time a memory overwhelms you." Darien chuckled, looking down into her face. "Are sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
   
  
"I'm fine," she replied, as more memories, dimmer than the first, flashed across her mind's eye.  
  
   
  
"Our dinner will arrive soon and after that I want you to go straight to bed," he told her sternly, then added, "I'll see to the twins, too."   
  
   
  
Dinner arrived shortly after that. Serena didn't realize that she was that hungry until she started eating. After satiating her hunger, she undressed and got into the wonderful looking bed when Darien left their chambers to check up on the twins.   
  
   
  
She was still awake when he returned to room.  
  
   
  
"Just for your information, Serena, " Darien began as he broke into the silence of the room and started to disrobe. "I don't plan on sleeping on the chaise," he said as he watched her under the cover of the dark room, the only light in the chambers coming from the fire. The flames danced and flickered, casting a warm glow on her lovely skin and turning her moonlight hair a soft, orange hue.  
  
   
  
"Oh," she said as a blush blossomed across her cheeks. She felt rooted to her spot, unable to turn her face away as he continued to undress before her.  
  
   
  
"The bed is more than big enough for the two of us," he finished, still watching her. Her eyes seemed riveted on the broad expanse of his chest. He laughed softly when her eyes seemed to be on the verge of popping out of her head as he stepped out of his breeches.  
  
   
  
Serena could feel her whole body flushing red as she suddenly felt hot all over. Her husband slept in the nude! Ah, that she had to learn his habits all over again. What a wicked tease he could be, she thought suddenly. She had always thought that nobility slept in confining clothing. She did remember always sleeping in a nightgown herself. She felt him slip into bed next to her and her breath exploded from her parted lips. She didn't realize that she had been holding it all this time as she watched him. For some odd reason, she wondered how long it had been since she had slept with him. More tantalizing shivers swept down her spine as she tried to picture them together in a passionate embrace. Oh, she was just getting herself all hot and bothered, she thought with dismay.  
  
   
  
"Ah, Serena," Darien began as he gathered her stiff body into his arms. "you've always been an open book to me."   
  
   
  
She flushed again, wondering if he could read her mind. He completely surprised her by answering her unspoken query.  
  
   
  
"I can now. The door is open partway, my love and if you wait a while longer, you'll be able to hear my thoughts also. It is part of your power as it is mine," he said quietly as he kissed her forehead. She could feel herself relaxing as the subject changed to her powers that everyone seemed to know about.  
  
   
  
"Yes, your power. It'll come back before you know it," he whispered into her hair. For some time she stayed awake until her throbbing temples became too much for her to bear and she drifted wearily to sleep.

  
  
  


Chapter 14 Continued:  
  
Darien stayed awake for a long while into the night. He relished the feeling of holding Serena even as he battled with his body not to respond to her soft curves. His mind finally won some time in the early morning. After what had seemed an eternity, he finally fell asleep still holding the woman he had searched the world for twice over.   
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
It took Serena and the twins nearly three weeks to adjust to their new life at the Royal Court. Darien was constantly occupied in meetings with the city delegates, the surrounding country governors, and their respective Ambassadors. Not to mention, the rebuilding of the planets also held much of his attention. With all the inner Senshi there at the Royal Palace to welcome Serena home and help her get readjusted, they were offered an even longer stay. Queen Augusta and King Damian announced a celebration ball to formally welcome Serena and the twins to the kingdom that would take place the following week. Following the ball would be the formal coronation of Darien and Serena's ascent to the throne. This would take place at the end of the month. King Damian felt it was finally time to step down and allow the people of earth to open their arms to Darien and Serena. Preparations and plans for decorations, food and music were already being made for the first event, as invitations were sent out.  
  
   
  
In spite of the busy days for Darien, Serena always saw him at dinner and he always made the time to quietly play with the twins, laughing delightfully at their clever tactics. Ruark now would come easily to Darien, sometimes preferring to be in his company as opposed to his mama's. Rini always came to both without a fuss, offering a two-tooth smile to both parents. Their eyes would stray to one another during these peaceful times, and Serena could feel herself being completely engulfed within Darien's warm gaze.  
  
   
  
Darien kept his promise not to touch her. Yet, Serena was finding it harder and harder to keep herself from touching him at night. She already recognized the deep feeling of love she felt for him; maybe it had always been there. She just couldn't remember, but she did understand what she was feeling, memory or no memory. Still, she found that she lacked the nerve to make the first move.  
  
   
  
Spring was slowly giving way to the warmer, longer, lazy days of summer. It was late in the evening when Darien returned to their chambers to find Serena in the middle of disrobing for the evening. Her servant girl was laying out her night clothes on the bed, humming a tuneless song. He knew the twins were sound asleep, having peeked in on them on his way to his chambers. The day had been incredibly hot, making for a sultry and uncomfortably warm evening. Their balcony doors were open wide to the star-spangled night and he could hear the crickets singing to each other. He dismissed the servant quietly as Serena came around from behind the dressing cover. Her eyes widened in startlement to find him in the place of the servant.  
  
   
  
"Darien!" she gasped out, surprised to find him in their chambers. She was usually in her nightgown before he arrived. She was wearing nothing, but her filmy, silk slip and undergarments.   
  
   
  
"Don't stop on my account!" he chuckled as his gaze slowly went over her lovely curves that were apparent under the flimsy material. My, but she was a sight for sore eyes, he thought. His eyes began to strip her of her clothing, remembering how she looked in all her naked glory. Ah, but the pain of it all, he thought again as he was reminded of his body's responses to her beauty.  
  
   
  
She reached for her silk robe on the bed, but he stilled her hand.  
  
   
  
"No, please, don't ever hide your beauty, especially to me, love," he implored her. The tone of his voice was gentle, while at the same time, the strength underlying the words made it almost seem a command.   
  
   
  
Slowly, she let go of the robe. Then she sat on one of the steps that led up to their bed. "It's very warm tonight, isn't it, Darien?" she said, trying to start a conversation and get her mind off thoughts of touching him, and being in his arms all night . . .  
  
   
  
"I agree," he said, as he started to divest his clothing. "Perhaps, a dip in the freshwater pool would cool us both off?" he suggested lifting one dark brow sardonically.  
  
   
  
"But I thought that . . . that the pool was strictly forbidden to wade in?" She wondered. Oh, that would be heaven, she thought.   
  
   
  
"It would be, wouldn't it?" Darien said, interrupting her silent musing. He chuckled at her startled face when she realized that he had read her thoughts, again.  
  
   
  
"Oh! Do you have to do that?" she said, exasperated with him as she flushed deeply.  
  
   
  
"No, but I like doing it and to answer your question, yes it is forbidden. Father doesn't want the natural beauty of the freshwater pool to be inhabited by every soul in the Palace. But that hasn't stopped him or Augusta from swimming in it every so often," he said as he continued to undress.  
  
   
  
"Are they there now?" she asked, becoming excited at the prospect of wading in the cool waters. She had seen the freshwater pool dozens of times as her and the Sailor Senshi strolled through the palace grounds and wondered what it would be like to swim in it.  
  
   
  
"No and if we hurry, no one else will have the chance to claim it tonight," he grinned at her as he pulled his shirt off.   
  
   
  
She nodded in agreement as her gaze absently strayed to his chest.   
  
   
  
He smiled mischievously at the thought of them swimming together in the cool waters. He was ready to set the wheels of his plan into motion.   
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
The moonlight spilled its glorious array of luminous light to the warm night. The freshwater pool was deserted as Darien and Serena entered the area, quietly. Serena giggled like a schoolgirl as Darien led her to the edge of the pool. The pool floor was made up large boulders and smaller rocks worn smooth by water currents over the years. Various trees and bushes, neatly trimmed, surrounded the area, ensuring privacy. Large, exotic, potted plants were scattered about the pool area, creating a lounging atmosphere. At one end of the pool, a small waterfall spilled forth, churning the water and creating a gentle mist and dusting the nearby bushes and trees with small, silver droplets. The waterfall splashed quietly as the crickets continued to sing in the background of the night and lightning bugs blinked in and out like tiny golden stars.  
  
   
  
"Darien!" Serena exclaimed as he took off the rest of his clothes in front of her. Her eyes went wide as she stared at his hard, naked body under the silvery moonlight.  
  
   
  
"You don't really believe I would swim in clothes, do you?" he asked sarcastically, but grinned to soften the effect of his words. He negligently folded his arms as he waited for her to undress as if he didn't have a care in the world, indifferent to the fact that he was completely nude before her. She stood completely still, helpless but to let her eyes devour his incredible body. He stood there, patiently letting her take her fill of him. Oh, but he was glorious looking! Her gaze caressed the broad expanse of his chest, his narrow hips, and shamelessly followed the dark hairline that led to his groin. For long moments, her gaze wandered over his manhood; it was long and partly aroused to her searching gaze. Her gaze continued down, tracing his large thighs, long legs and then lifting her gaze back up to his face to find his lowered lids covering his blazing eyes. A sultry and knowing smile played on his lips.  
  
   
  
"Do I pass your inspection, my love?" he asked, turning his body completely around in the moonlight for her. She hadn't glimpsed his buttocks earlier. She did now, noticing how sinew and hard they were. Shame, shame on you, Serena, you wicked girl, she thought to herself.  
  
   
  
She was glad that it was dark, otherwise he would have seen how much her face resembled a ripe tomato. Serena was totally flustered and she could feel a familiar ache in the pit of her stomach, responding to the sight of his hard body. "You have a beautiful body, Darien," she uttered huskily, surprising herself and him with the bold comment. She wondered where that had come from.  
  
   
  
"You better get in that water, before I go back on my word to you," Darien ordered her, his voice sounding rough.  
  
   
  
She quickly undressed and Darien only had time to glance at her naked perfection for a brief moment before she jumped into the water. He quickly followed her, diving into the water, barely making a splash.  
  
   
  
The water was as cool and refreshing as she expected it to be. Serena felt her body cool down from the turbulent heat that was burning within her as Darien surfaced beside her. She swam away from him, laughing out loud as he splashed water on her face. He shushed her, indicating that someone would hear them. She quickly stifled her laughter, only to be splashed again by Darien as his own hearty laughter rang throughout the palace grounds. His laughter was cut off to a gurgle as Serena dived underwater, grabbed his ankles, knocking him off balance and pulled him under the surface. She then swiftly swam away from him like a fleeing mermaid, surfacing on the other side of the water giggling at her cleverness, only to shriek out in laughter as Darien grabbed her foot and lifted her clear out of the water, tossing her down with a large splash.  
  
   
  
They frolicked for some time in the water and after tiring of each others antics, proceeded just to drift about in the water or sit on one of the submerged boulders. Serena was floating on her back staring at moon. Again, she saw fleeting memories of her home. Some of them were sharper now as she saw her mother. Sad tears slipped from her eyes as she finally remembered her. She remembered standing in the Moon Palace beside her mother as her mother would gaze at the planet of Venus. Some said she had a lover there.  
  
   
  
Venus, she remembered. She remembered her mother's soft voice humming a soft, hauntingly familiar tune as they sat on her bed, calmly combing Serena's long hair before they would retire for the night.  
  
   
  
I love you, mother, Serena said to the moon. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that before and now you're gone, she thought again, still staring her old home.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, something underwater slithered along her back, startling her out her reverie. "Darien?!" she gasped out, looking around in the dark pool. She felt hands grab at her waist and she was pulled underwater. She came up spluttering loudly as Darien swam before her, grinning like the devil himself.  
  
   
  
"You were looking far too sad in my company, Serena. I had to do something," he said innocently as he swam closer to her. "You were remembering your mother?" he asked softly.  
  
   
  
She nodded her head as she swam closer to him. Their bodies briefly touched underwater. She felt his hand slide along her buttocks to the curve of her smooth back, urging her even closer to him. She knew he could touch the bottom of the boulder underneath them, but she was too short so she continued to tread the water before him. On impulse she boldly put her hands around his shoulders for support as well as to rest her arms.  
  
   
  
She watched as his eyes started to burn with an unmistakable fire, radiating its intense heat into her face. She could clearly see his eyes in the moonlight, but the sharp planes of his face were shadowed, making them even more pronounced in the night. Both of his hands now slowly moved up and down over her curves under the water as his gaze wandered from her face to her breasts. The full mounds floated like creamy crescents in the water, her nipples already hard and erect from the cool water. They teasingly brushed against his chest. Instinctively, she let her long legs wrap loosely around his slim hips.  
  
   
  
"Ah God, Serena, do have any idea what you're doing to me?" Darien groaned huskily, as he was tortured by her proximity and afraid that, any moment, she would flee from him. It seemed as if he had waited forever for her to come this close, to finally have her accept him as her lover and husband.  
  
   
  
"Yes, I do," she whispered back, as her hands gripped his wet skin. "I know I don't have my memory completely back, but I want this as much as you do," she said as their bodies now intimately touched.  
  
   
  
He uttered something that was halfway between a growl and groan as his mouth came down on hers possessively. His arm tightened like a steel vise around her waist as he crushed her mouth in a soul-searing kiss. She felt again, that strange, creeping languor that had nothing to do with her mind or body as a burning heat erupted from the pit of her belly. Roused from its dormant slumber, the dragon of desire unsheathed its fiery talons and clasped them hard onto Serena's wildly out-of-control senses.   
  
   
  
Her body trembled in anticipation as her arms encircled Darien's broad shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his wet hair as her head fell back, lost and trapped in her own world of desire. His hands roamed and explored her curves, familiarizing himself again with the charted map that only he'd been privy to. Her flat stomach grazed his hard manhood underwater and she heard him suck in his breath in startlement.  
  
   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her after a moment between the heated kisses, his deep gaze penetrating hers.  
  
   
  
"Yes, Darien. Please, I don't want to wait any longer--" she gasped out as she felt his hands move over her again and again, caressing her soft flesh. His manhood inched slowly into her open channel, the warm softness of her encasing him like a velvet glove.  
  
   
  
"Ah God, Serena, I didn't plan it to be here of all places!" he whispered and laughed huskily into her neck, his breath hot and sweet. He moved his hips slowly, gliding in and out of her heated flesh at an agonizing pace. Ah, but she was so tight that he wanted nothing more than to explode in her.  
  
   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked as she tried to gather her haphazard thoughts together, to focus coherently on his words. She let her thighs tighten around his hips, enjoying the delicious torture of him sliding smoothly within her. Oh, but the feel of his body against hers and his arms around her was nothing short of heavenly bliss.  
  
   
  
"Close your eyes, babe," Darien said as he enclosed her within his embrace.  
  
   
  
She did as she was told and for a moment, everything went completely black. There was no sound, no breath of wind, just complete calmness and blackness. When she opened her eyes, she was startled to find that they were no longer in the freshwater pool, but back in their chambers. The candles burned low, crackling and sparking quietly. The balcony doors were still wide open, just as they had left it. The night crickets continued to sing in the palace courtyard and gardens.  
  
   
  
They were lying on their bed; Darien was now on top of her, still buried within her. She stared into his face, now silhouetted by the candlelight, the moonlight spilling through the French doors and reflecting softly off the white marble. They were still wet, but neither of them noticed.  
  
   
  
"This is how I planned it, envisioned it. With you here in my arms, buried so deeply in you that it hurts just thinking about it, exactly the way it feels right now. Not a dream, but reality," he whispered to her. "Love me, Serena. Can you do that? That's all I ask of you. Can you love me for what and who I am?" he asked, again. "Forever?" he prompted hoarsely.  
  
   
  
"Forever," she whispered back and their lips met again in passionate kiss.  
  
   
  
They made love throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning. When Serena fell into a deep, exhausted slumber, Darien continued to hold her in his arms. The soft, golden rays of the early morning sun peaked over the horizon, striking the morning dew that clung to the leaves of the surrounding trees, reflecting a thousand tiny rainbows as he continued to gaze at her sleeping face.   
  
   
  
"I love you, Serena," he whispered into her hair, his large hands still caressing the tousled, silver curls, until he too, fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Chapter 15  
  
   
  
"Oh mum! There's not a lady on earth who could match your beauty!" Serena's personal maid exclaimed as she looked over the princess' appearance. She had spent over two hours helping the princess prepare for the ball, this evening. Indeed, the princess was simply, breathtaking. The princess' taste for cloths and materials was exquisite.   
  
Serena chuckled quietly at her maid's comments as she stared at herself in the mirrors. "Thank you, Theresa. But you have outdone yourself, too. I could have never accomplished this look with my hair." Serena said sincerely, as she smiled at her maid in the mirror. Serena's hair was swept up in the traditional, moon princess hairstyle. The usual balls were there on her head, but intertwined with gleaming, lapis blue ribbons that trailed the length of her loose silver hair. The white, silk, ball dress hugged her figure like a clinging, velvet glove. Whenever she moved, the dress displayed iridescence colors of indigo, blue shades. The heart-shaped neckline scooped dangerously low, giving one a generous view of her shapely cleavage. Her neckline remained unadorned, to draw attention to the graceful curve of her neck. The rest of her dress was sleeveless and flared elegantly out at the skirts. White, satin gloves adorned her arms. Diamond studs and a single row of diamonds adorned her ears and wrist. Her large, wedding diamond ring sparkled like a burst of white lights underneath the low lights of her room.  
  
Serena had taken extra care with her toilette. She dismissed that feeling of silliness as her heart pitter and pattered, waiting and wanting to see the gleam of approval in Darien's gaze. She could finally feel the excitement of the ball beginning to sing within her veins. She hadn't seen Darien all day and knew from the servants' comments, that he had already been seen downstairs as a huge entrouge of servants helped prepare the last of the preparations for the ball.   
  
"You know, that this wing will be closed off because of the ball?" Her maid reminded her.  
  
"Yes, I do." Serena nodded as she pinched her cheeks for some more color. "Although, I don't know the servant's entrance very well, yet."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, just follow the hallway and knock on the double doors at the end." Her maid said over her shoulders, as she began picking up the discarded clothing within the room. "And the guards will let you in."  
  
Serena went downstairs to meet with Mina. Guests were beginning to arrive and were beginning to fill up the ballroom. There were large crowds of people already gathered within the ballroom, some were important delegates, while others were friends of the royal houses and palace. The musical tinkling of glasses could be heard above the chatter. An occasional burst of laughter erupted from a crowd, while the musicians began tuning up their instrustments for the evening's entertainment.   
  
"My God, Serena! That dress is absolutely beautiful!" Mina exclaimed as she came up to Serena. Mina was wearing a lovely, free flowing gown of silk, in pale blue tones. The dress complimented her golden complexion, nicely. "Of course, when you're as big as a house, like me, it's hard not to envy anyone with a tiny waist!" She laughed, merrily.  
  
"Thank you, Mina. But you aren't half as big as I was at six months with Ruark and Rini." Serena grinned, ruefully. "And besides, you're dress is lovely!" She added as they made their way slowly towards the tables filled with food. Guests were already dipping into the large array of appetizers that was available, displayed for every conceivable taste.  
  
"Have you seen Darien, yet?" Mina asked as she took a bite of some sliced, cold ham.  
  
"No. I was told that he was down here already meeting some of the guests." Serena said as she scanned the heads and shoulders of the guests in the ballroom. Her eyes touched lightly on Lita who smiled back at her from her group, who consisted of Amy, Nephrite, Zoisite and another couple whom she didn't recognize. Amy's eyes light with excitement as she smiled and waved at them, when she spotted Serena and Mina. "But I don't see him anywhere, do you?" Serena asked as she waved back to Amy.  
  
"No I don't. Maybe we should ask Lita and Amy? They might've seen him." Mina recommended.  
  
"Have any of you seen Darien?" Serena asked the women and men when her and Mina arrived at their group.  
  
Amy and Lita both nodded their heads, negatively.  
  
"Actually, we saw him a short while ago." Nephrite interjected, grinning a mischievous smile to the ladies. He was dressed formally, like the other Ambassadors. Their uniforms looked crisp and smart, right down to the high sheen of their tall, black boots. A small, intricately and elegantly embroidered emblem representing each royal house was stitched to the bottom corner of each lapel of their dress jackets. Their scabbards were polished to a gleaming, silver shine held within their sheaths.  
  
"Yes, and I do believe he grumbled something about a certain wife taking her sweet time, coming downstairs?" Zoisite joined in on the conversation, his golden brow raising somewhat to Amy. She frowned back at him as she flushed becomingly and his grin grew wider. Serena had the distinct feeling of undercurrent clashes between the two.  
  
"Really Zoisite, he didn't grumble. We're merely teasing you, princess." Nephrite laughed huskily as Serena flushed. Then serious, he added, "He merely stated that he was returning to your chambers to fetch you." He finished, smiling sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Nephrite, but I think that I'll go and meet him halfway." Serena said as she left them.  
  
Serena left the ballroom and went through the back way to the servants' hallway, remembering her maid's warning of their wing being closed off. A slight frown creased across her forehead as she remembered only going through this hallway only once, when her and the twins had first arrived. It was one of the few, least important tours of the palace. Yet, Serena continued to frown as she made her way down the long and narrow, dark hallway. It was completely deserted as she expected it to be, but for some reason she had a nagging feeling that she been down this same hallway before. There was a certain, déjà vu feeling that hovered at the back of her mind. She continued to frown, still trying to recall what it was about the hallway that nagged at the back of her mind, like a key that was slowly, but surely turning the lock.  
  
Abruptly, all of her thoughts disappeared as she came before two, large wooden, double doors. Funny, she thought to herself in the dimly lit hallway, I don't remember this being here.  
  
Then, another thought struck her odd, as she remembered something from the past about Moon Haze. She chewed on one of her nails, wondering why she would think about Moon Haze at such an odd moment. Clearing her mind at the intruding thoughts and shrugging her shoulders, she took a deep breath and knocked on the dark doors, impatiently waiting for the guards. Even as she lifted her hand from the door, she had another strange feeling that she had done this before.  
  
The door was opened quickly, firm hands grasped hers, and she was dragged unceremonious into a dark chamber. She was dimly aware of the door thudding shut behind her, too startled to say a thing, but to gasp in dismay, as she found herself gazing into the most startling pair of familiar blue eyes, with the longest, darkest eyelashes that had ever graced a man.   
  
Darien.  
  
For a moment, she blinked her eyelids rapidly. Suddenly, she was trying desperately to sort through the flood of memories, that was rushing forward like a rapid river. Like a windswept moor on a stormy morning, the memories overwhelmed her, staggering her with its intensity as they continued to crash over her like thundering sea-breakers. She blinked her eyes once again, as the tides of memories suddenly subsided, like the calm cool, ocean on a bright, clear sunny day.  
  
Darien's eyes gleamed wickedly at her, narrowing as they boldly and openly, assessed her figure. "Well," He drawled, as he studied her slowly, as his gaze lovingly caressed her features. "I was wondering if my two besotted generals would even get the plan the right." He said as he quirked a roguish eyebrow at her.  
  
Her hands were still being firmly held within his, and before she had a chance to utter a word, she found herself jerked forward and drawn into the circle of his embrace, as his lips suddenly came down hers, hard and possessively.  
  
She felt his body become still as her arms came up to clasp to him even closer. Her mind began to sing, as laughter of pure joy escaped from her smothered lips. Dazedly, she remembered herself in this same precarious position, this same thrill running crazily within her blood; as she was held within the arms of the man she loved with all her heart and soul. Has it really been almost two years ago, she thought to herself? It felt like some strange and wonderful dream that had happened for what seemed a lifetime ago, finally awakening from its dormant sleep.  
  
Darien pulled reluctantly away from her lips to stare down with puzzlement into the face of the woman he loved. "Have I lost my touch? Or are my kisses making you laugh now?" He ventured, huskily. When she raised her lovely, blue orbs to gaze into his eyes, he almost gulped at the site that greeted him.  
  
"Darien?" Her fingers came up trembling, to trace the contours of his face, revealing in the strength she found there.  
  
"What is it?" He inquired, yet hesitant at the look that came over her face as her fingers continued to touch his face in wonderment.  
  
"I remember." She whispered. At his silent-questioning look, she smiled tremulously. "I remember, everything."  
  
"Do you?" His voice taut and low as he continued to stare at her. His gaze still was questioning, as it steadily stared back at her.  
  
"Yes, I remember the crystal and that I was dead, but now it beats within my chest, in place of my heart. And it will continue to beat and synchronize with the one within you. All long as you live, the crystal will continue to give me life." She whispered, amazed at herself and how she seemed to know so much about the Silver Millennium Crystal buried within the cavity of her chest. Yet, somehow she KNEW. There was so much power within the crystal, that the thought almost terrified her. But she also knew that she wasn't alone in sharing the power. There were some things that Darien knew about the crystal that she had no knowledge of. And again, there were some things that she knew of the crystal, which he in return had no knowledge of. The crystal had evolved in its strange and frightening powers, within the hearts of two, caring humans. And when the time came to relinquish the crystal to a new user, the crystal would choose a user who would use its power for the good of humanity.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to outlive you, huh?" He laughed quietly, still holding her tightly within his arms.  
  
"I love you, Darien." She began quietly, her eyes shining brightly, like two tinkling starlights within the dark chambers of their room as she continued to gaze up into his face. "Even without the memory, I love you and as the night I danced for you, I loved you then, too. I would give my life for you again, and until the hell freezes over." She spoke huskily, her cheeks flushed hot with wet tears that began to stream down her face. She heard him mutter underneath his breath at the sight of her tears as his arms tighten around her, tenderly. And then she heard him murmur the words that she waited so long to hear.  
  
"Serena…Silver-One…my moon princess--you've driven me half-mad ever since I set eyes on you! Didn't you sense, with all your woman's intuition that I loved you? That I always loved you?" He whispered to her in Cienna, whispering out all the other love words in that strange language. "Serena--mil alma, mil vida--amada mia…" My one, my only and one love, he finished for her in English, gruffly.  
  
Strains of tilting music drifted up to their chambers as they continued to hold each other. They gazed into each other's eyes, their minds binding, again as one. Binding as Soul Mates.  
  
The large, French balcony doors flew open and the draperies to their chambers flared open with invisible hands. Moonlight and starlight filled the once dark chambers, as the occupants of the room continued to gaze at one another, heedless of the commotion within their chambers.  
  
"May I have this dance, fair princess?" Darien asked, suddenly and huskily, bowing deeply and gracefully to her.  
  
Lifting her fingers to place them within his outstretched hand, "But of course, my prince!" She whispered back as he drew her back into his waiting arms. And in that moment, she knew without a doubt that all her memories in the future would begin with this moment.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  



	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS: It is Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/).  
> A/U:  
> Undoubtly, Serena and Darien are my favorite characters. As you will notice,  
> this takes place in the past, which is probably the time I like the most and  
> there are some distinctive differences to the characters. This strictly a romance. Alot of adult situations, and graphically explicit in sexual relations. I wouldn't consider this a total sex fiction. This is a story. And I hope a good one to you. Please note, we all know who the Sailor Moon characters belong to, so please don't sue me. The purpose of this story is to entertain. Some of the characters are made up or may be borrowed. Please feel free to E-Mail Me. Well,  
> please read on if you dare! Lady M. Harris
> 
> CH: I remember reading this series before I realized that fan fiction could get explicit and feeling like I bridged a gap in my reading choices after reading PG13 for a year or two. Lady Harris definitely opened my eyes to a new genre of stories but in a tasteful manner. The characters were very true to themselves only more mature. Enjoy!

Epilog…  
  
   
  
   
  
"Where's Rini and Ruark?" Serena muttered as her gaze searched the outer expanse of the lake.  
  
"Don't you know, darling?" Darien asked, as he came up behind her and grabbing her waist in a great, bear hug. He nipped at her neck with his teeth, causing her to giggle as they both looked over towards some suspicious looking shrubs, that seemed to be moving all of their own accord.  
  
"Where else would they--ouch!" Jadeite roared at Raye, who currently cradled his head in her lap. "Did you have to bite my finger, woman?" Jadeite accused her, his gaze fierce. "Last time I ever feed you grapes, wench." He uttered under his breath, and sucking on his pounding finger at the same time.  
  
Raye ignored her husband of seven years and got up from her sitting position, further causing Jadeite's head to bounce unceremoniously on the blanket that they were lounging on. He yelped like a wounded puppy and glared at his wife. Raye and Jadeite were expecting their first child, and Raye had not told Jadeite of the wonderful news. Jadeite's older sons from previous relationships; the ones that were present at the picnic, were quietly playing a game of chess and another was swimming in the lake with other relatives. Serena already knew that Raye would have a daughter, in the image of herself. She suspected that Raye was waiting for the right moment to spring it on her husband. With six strapping boys, her and Jadeite were wishing for a girl, someday.  
  
"You cheated!" Zoisite hollered suddenly, getting up from the table that he had been sitting at, effectively scattering the chessmen on the board.  
  
"I did not! You're just a lousy loser and a sorry sport, Zoisite." Amy huffed, indignantly. She was still sitting down across from Zoisite. One of Jadeite's sons, Kared smiled starry-eyed at Amy, delighted at the prospect of trying to beat her at chess. Amy had changed the most, out of all the Senshi. After marrying Zoisite, and having their sons, Amy's body had matured significantly. She let her hair grow, and Zoisite suddenly saw himself jealous over any man looking cross-eyed at her. Even after having two sons, both seven, Amy seemed to become even lovelier with each passing year. Kared was sixteen and in the throes of his first crush, much to Zoisite's disgust and annoyance, over his wife's swans.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes heavenward and continued to lie out the food on the table, that they had brought with them for the picnic. She glanced over at her own husband, to see Malachite's fishing line moving crazily in the water. Although, he looked attentive, an audible snore could be heard coming from underneath Malachite's fishing hat. She smiled, indulgent and her eyes continued to scan the surrounding lake also looking for their daughter, Celine. Her and Malachite would laugh quietly over the name, reminded of their first night together. Serena and Darien would look over at the two, curiously, and knowing that Mina and Malachite were sharing a private joke.   
  
Mina and Serena's gaze glanced over to where Lita and Nephrite were, holding hands. There were a few paces down the lake, sharing a quiet moment together. They were still newlyweds and love seemed very new and exciting to the two. Even though, Serena knew that Lita had been in love with Nephrite every since she had set eyes on him, several years ago. Circumstances and other problems had kept the two apart, until now.  
  
Serena sighed, remembering also, how it had felt at the beginning. The rush of excitement, the blazing passion roaming freely within one's veins and then finally, the fulfilling love that had followed. Her and Darien's gaze met as their eyes followed the shrubs, where they had witnessed movement from across the way of the lake.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing, curdling shriek lit across the lake, causing all the hairs on the men's skin to raise goosebumps. Birds squawking loudly, erupted into the sky, startled from their chattering perches in the nearby trees. Two of the men remembered the familiar and similar cry, once long ago, on a quest for the Silver Millennium Crystal. Two, young girls burst through the shrubs racing at top speed. Rini, eight years old with long, trailing silver hair, and the other, Celine at seven with golden-white hair. They both could have been sisters, with their similar looks and both wielded play swords. Deeper, answering cries greeted the girls, as three boys rushed forward from the surrounded shrubs to attack the girls with their swords. Shouts and whoops of laughter erupted from the group as the girls plunged forward to challenge the boys. The boys had mud marked all over them, indicating their warrior paint. They had just spent the last month, visiting and training with the Cienna men.  
  
Darien laughed heartily at the sight of the boys, causing the rest of the picnickers to gaze in the direction and the object of his laughter. Ruark stood a whole head above the rest of the boys, even though he was just a year older than Amy and Zoisite's boys, Morgan and Marcus.   
  
Morgan and Marcus were also twins. Both of the boys were miniature versions of Amy and identical at that. Sometimes, Zoisite couldn't tell the two apart. Which only annoyed Amy to no ends, having to deal with whomever was the wrong doer.  
  
Serena groaned at the sight of her son. She could just imagine Augusta's face when, her and Damian returned from swimming.  
  
"Boys will be boys, my love." Darien chuckled into Serena's ears.  
  
"Yes, I imagine so." Serena chuckled, too as she turned around to gaze into her husband's eyes. "Especially since, I know that you and Malachite had a old grand time the boys, last month while visiting your sister?" She asked, quirking her silver brow upwards as his arms came around her waist to hold her close to him.  
  
He was silent for a moment, thinking and still gazing down into her fathomless depths. He looked up then, his gaze sweeping the scenery and everyone he had come to love and cherish. They were his family. "Do you think it's possible, that even after we're gone, that our love will live on like this?" He queried, hoarsely.  
  
She was silent for a moment, knowing how serious he was. "Yes." She began. "I think our love will go on, perhaps we'll even be reborn." She answered after a moment. "Reborn to love again. That would be wonderful." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, and grinned up at him, her face even more lovely with each passing day.   
  
"Well, it has a romantic sound to it, anyway." Darien chuckled as he kissed her upturned lips. Liking the taste of her honeyed lips, he kissed them again. This time, he lingered somewhat slowly as he watched her eyes begin to smolder like swirling smoke.  
  
"Auugh, momm! Do you guys always have to do that?" Ruark retorted, suddenly beside them, interrupting their kiss. "God, and in front of everyone, too!" He said, affronted at the sight of his parents kissing in plain view. His body was almost completely covered with mud. Some of it was beginning to crack, where it had dried.  
  
"They're always smooching, too!" Rini said in a disgusted voice to her best friend, Celine.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Mom and Dad are always doing that kissy-face thing, too." Celine replied, copying her mother's famous rolling the eyes heavenward.  
  
Mina, Raye, Jadeite, Amy and Zoisite erupted in laughter as they noticed Morgan and Marcus, making faces and googely eyes at Malachite as he continued to snore, blissfully still in dreamland. His pole had fallen over, the fish long gone with the detectable bait. Lita and Nephrite joined in on the laughter as they walked up to the group.  
  
Not letting go of Serena in his arms, Darien winked at her mischievously and mouthed the words: I love you.  
  
   
  
   
  
The End….for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by [Lady M. Harris](http://www.moon-chronicles.com/Archive/Lady_M/)


End file.
